Moving On
by MayMat23
Summary: After Maya lost Cam, she is having a hard time letting go of him, and going back to normal. Can she ever truly open her heart up again?
1. Chapter 1

When Maya Matlin walked through the halls of Degrassi, someone watching her probably wouldn't have any idea of what she had been through, what she was still going through.

She was going through so much pain, sadness, regret, and inner turmoil, all because of the death of her boyfriend, Campbell Saunders.

He had broken up with her by killing himself.

She didn't even know what was going on, or how to stop it. She didn't know that "I just want to be happy" was code for "I'm suicidal, I'm depressed, I want to die." She never saw through Cam's happiness when he was with her, and never knew his deepest, darkest secrets.

She never knew he was homesick. She never knew of his issues with anxiety. She never had any idea of the pressure he was under being the future NHL champion. She didn't know that he drank a whole carton of milk despite being lactose intolerant, just to escape one hockey practice. She didn't know that when he fell from the balcony in the halls of Degrassi, he had jumped. She didn't know that she was his only ray of light in the world, the only thing holding him together, until he was consumed by the sadness and even Maya couldn't bring him out.

Maya was totally destroyed after Cam's death, but had absolutely no way of processing that he killed himself after what he says was the best night of his life. She lost Cam that day, and wasn't even really sure why. And it caused her to spiral out of control, to change. She hated people telling her how she was supposed to act after Cam's suicide, as if there was some sort of rule book.

No one understood that Maya was never going to be the girl she was before the day Cam killed himself. Never.

They didn't understand. No one did. Everyone asked her why she had moved on so quickly, how she had gotten over Cam so soon. Why she never talked about him. And they just didn't get it. They didn't understand how painful it was for Maya to even think about Cam, let alone say his name. Even his name brings back an overflow of emotions and memories and tears.

Maya was still very much grieving for her first love. Silence doesn't always mean obliviousness.

She never actually mentioned Cam directly, but he was still very present in Maya. He was still a part of her thoughts and concerns, and overall, her life. She's still grieving for him, but it's through fear and an intense, intense need for self-preservation; that was the reason she was so hell-bent on hating Miles, and making sure he stayed the hell away from her and Tristan. She doesn't want anything to do with someone who has no limits about destroying himself, because she doesn't want to be dragged down with him…again. She's afraid of being abandoned again, afraid of losing people she cares about, afraid of impulsive behavior and getting attached to someone and watching everything fall apart and spiral out of control.

She was very interested in Miles at first. She was attracted to his charm, and "bay boy" mentality.

Then she realized who Miles really was.

She saw his self-destructiveness, his anger, a fraction of the pain he was living with and how dysfunctional and screwed-up he was inside. Maya realized that Miles displaying all of that charm was just a front. It wasn't "sexy", it was scary. And for someone who is still reeling from Cam's suicide, it was enough to send Maya heading for the hills. She was terrified of Miles' behavior because it just reminded her way too much of Cam, and the inner-turmoil that eventually caused him to kill himself.

At first, she did try to put distance between herself and Miles, because she just _couldn't _get involved with guys like that anymore. She couldn't go through with another relationship like that, with a troubled boy with serious issues that she can't understand. She knows what the end result is, and is still in too much pain from Cam to deal.

She just sees Miles as someone who is dangerous to himself, and her, if she ends up getting involved with him. She knows she can't save him, because she couldn't save Cam. And Miles had made it pretty damn clear before he pushed her away and jumped into the pool that he is not in the mood to BE saved. All of his behavior is sending up red flags for Maya to RUN because all she can see is the destruction and devastation of the last few weeks of freshmen year in their wake.

But Maya eventually opened up to Miles more. She tried to get him to open up, too. To talk about his father and how he was hurting, even if he would push her away at first. It was because of Cam that she even bothered to talk to him in the first place, because again, she felt as if she had failed Cam by not having the slightest idea of the kind of pain he was in. She blames herself in a lot of ways for Cam, and because of that, she didn't want to just let Miles go without trying to help him.

And eventually, they opened up to each other, and got together. And it worked. Sure they were very different, but they are also similar in some ways. They are both fierce and stubborn as hell. They feel intensely and deeply, but they also repress sadness and pain. They care a lot for people, but they do it discreetly and don't make a big show about it. They both suffer from major insecurity. There were so many ways in which they could relate, and in that, help each other heal.

Zig Novak, who also played a part in Cam's suicide, was also someone who blamed himself for Cam's death.

Maya reflected on the days when they used to be friends. And his strange behavior all made sense now. His sudden loss of interest in dating Tori despite claiming he "loved" her, his indifference and almost resentment towards Cam, the angry looks he would shoot her across the lunch table when she was with Cam. It was all because he wanted to be with her. And Maya realized that now, which was the reason she felt as if she had to avoid him.

She pretended she didn't notice Zig, but she did. She saw his glances at her in the hallways, and yet she never went over to talk to him.

She waved at Zig at the dance, and was genuinely remorseful that he had seen her flirting with Miles. But that didn't mean she wanted to date him, at all. She isn't obligated to date Zig, just because he wants to date her. Zig isn't entitled to her, and Maya isn't romantically obligated to him either.

She didn't owe him her love simply because he fished her cello out of the dumpster when the threw it in, in a fit of grief-induced rage and acted as a decent human being by not taking advantage of her when she was in the single most fucked up state of mind. She did like him at one point, way back before he and Tori even dated. But she could just never think of dating him, ever again. She was never dating him to begin with, and either way, still bears ties to the single most traumatic experience in her life.

Maya did need a fresh start. Which is why she gave Miles a chance. She tried to help him, and eventually ended up caring for him. Everyone told her to stay away, including herself at first. She knew he was trouble, but not around her. He acted like a completely different person around Maya. He managed to fill the empty void that Cam had created when he had died. He was the only one who would ever make her as happy as Cam used to. Maya had managed to numb her own pain, but Miles took it away.

He helped her when she couldn't even help herself, and slowly showed her how to love again, even after her heart was broken. Maya hoped she could love him one day, just as she had loved Cam. She would always love Campbell Saunders, but it was essential not to dwell. After all, Cam cared only about Maya's happiness. He would have wanted her to be happy. She knew he would be proud of her if he could see her now.

Again, Maya needed a fresh start. But it had to be with someone who didn't tie her down to painful memories of her past. It had to be someone she had a blank slate with.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya jolted awake in the morning, her head shooting up from the tiger-striped pillow it was resting on.

She looked around and sighed, pulling her blankets over her body, before cuddling back up against the pillow.

She had dreamed about him _again. _Cam. It wasn't fair. While awake, she could always avoid thinking about him, but in her sleep, her dreams made sure she'd always be reminded.

She was about to fall back asleep, when her phone vibrated, loudly. Gritting her teeth, Maya clumsily picked it up, thanksfully not dropping it.

She hoped it wasn't Katie. Even though her older sister was in a completely different country, she still made a point to constantly call and text Maya, to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

Maya was pretty sure that Katie just didn't want her hanging around and guys that she didn't approve of. (Which was basically any guy who happened to go to Degrassi.)

Maya silently laughed at her sister's over-protectiveness. She remembered that Katie had been wary of _Tristan _for six months straight until realizing he was gay, and miraculously warming up to him.

To her relief, it was only a text from Tristan about what had went down in last night's episode of

As soon as she stood up to glance in the mirror, she cringed. "Great."

Her hair was in a frizzy state of disarray from sleeping on it.

Normally, she would have just shrugged and made her way downstairs, but those days were gone. Ever since she had started dating Miles, she had actually tried to put effort into looking, well…prettier.

She knew Miles didn't like her for her looks alone, but she still couldn't help notice that she was very different from the type of girl that he used to date.

Maya started to curl her hair, while singing softly. She always sang while getting ready, a habit that she'd always had.

"Maya!" her mom called from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school!"

Maya sighed, glancing at the clock. Her mom was right.

She quickly threw on a white tank top and ripped jeans, before speeding downstairs to get breakfast.

Her mom was in the kitchen, peeling an orange. "Maya, your hair looks great!" she announced.

Maya laughed. "Really? Thanks."

She grabbed an apple and bit into it, checking her twitter. To her horror, she spotted Zig's latest posts, which were all about their presentation in class.

"Bastard" Maya muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mrs. Matlin announced. "No cursing in front of your mother!"

"So you'd rather have me curse behind your back?"

"I'd rather have you not curse at all."

Maya laughed, and went to go grab her backpack.

"So how is remedial classes going?" her mom asked, picking up a cup of coffee.

Maya met up with Zoe and Tristan, while she was walking to school.

"Ugh, Tristie, it's snowing!" Zoe cried, dramatically. She wrapped her furry jacket tighter around her. "Why couldn't your mom drive us or something?"

Tristan sighed. "My mom had to borrow the car for something."

Zoe looked at him. "What?"

"She didn't say. But I hope it has to do with buying my new fedora!"

Maya laughed. "Ooh, was it snazzy?" she teased.

"The snazziest one on the rack!" Tristan cried, excitedly. He turned to Zoe. "By the way, I love your coat."

Zoe shivered. "Let's just get to Degrassi, and get inside as quick as we can! This isn't time to discuss fashion!"

Zoe went silent. "Those are words I never thought I'd say…"

Maya giggled. "Well you have a point."

Tristan stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I knew I should've brought gloves! My hands will get, like, hypothermia or something!"

Maya gave him a playful shove. "Your hands will get frostbite, _you'll _get hypothermia."

Tristan didn't have time to answer. He darted a clump of snow being hurled at him. They were nearing the school, and some of the seniors thought it was funny to throw snow at the walkers.

"Ugh, I can't believe the seniors!" Zoe cried.

"Please, you never even have anything thrown at you!" Tristan replied.

"That's because I'm Zoe Rivas." Zoe announced, in a bragging tone.

"Snob." Tristan teased, as Zoe laughed.

"No, that would be my boyfriend!" Maya corrected, and they all laughed.

Tristan held his hand up. "Shush, I want to avoid any incomings!" He opened up his backpack, and pulled out a Pez Dispenser shaped like a pig. "Pez?"

Zoe shrugged. "Hey, why not?"

She accepted the pink pez, as Tristan darted the next snowball with surprising speed.

"At least we're not like Maya!" sang Tristan.

Red patches formed on Maya's cheeks.

Zoe frowned. "Wait, why?"

"OMG you didn't see?" gasped Tristan. "Yesterday, Maya got a snowball thrown down her shirt!"

Zoe cringed, as Maya tried to get her face color to return to normal. "Ooh, that must have hurt!"

Tristan snickered. "It didn't really hurt her."

Zoe looked like she was holding back from laughing.

The three dashed up the steps of the school, as Tristan deflected the last of the "incomings".

"Wow" Tristan announced. "This is almost as bad as the ceremonial dunking of the freshmen in the salad bar!"

Maya laughed. "That's not real! That's just a rumor. I'm pretty sure Jake Martin made it up last year."

Once they got inside, there were three lines of students being checked into the school. Principal Simpson had installed yet another security measure. All students needed to be checked into school with their IDs.

"Students, you have to show your IDs!" Drew called loudly, as more students filed into the school.

Drew, Clare, and (for some reason) Zig were all checking people's IDs and marking them in on clipboards.

Tristan frowned. "Why is Zig checking us in?"

Zoe laughed, unzipping her coat to let loose her Eiffel Tower necklace. She wore it almost every day. As Tristan said, she was "obsessed" with Paris. "They needed an extra person to check students in, and Zig was basically forced into it. I think it's because he threw something down the stairs."

Tristan frowned. "Was it a person?"

"Probably not…?"

Tristan frowned, getting online. "Did anyone study for math last night?"

"I tried!" Zoe announced. "I really did! But then Gossip Girl was on, and you _know _which one I chose."

Tristan pulled out his ID, refusing to look at it. "I really need to get a new picture on this ID."

Zoe laughed a little, looking at Tristan's ID picture. "Tristie, you look nothing like that!"

Tristan huffed. "I know! It was 30 pounds ago, okay?"

"All students, form three lines!" Clare called, scribbling ID numbers on her clipboard. She seemed to be reading a book, writing, and on the phone at the same time.

Maya spotted Miles, who looked like he was getting his phone checked in by a secutiry guard. She took a minute to admire her boyfriend- that is, before he turned around and saw her staring.

Maya looked down, as red patches started forming on her cheeks. Miles smirked slightly, as Maya pretended to be interested in her ID.

A couple of burnout niners started laughing loudly, coming forward without IDs.

"Hold it!" Clare announced. "Drew, they don't have IDs."

"They don't?" asked Drew. He paused, before lowering his voice. "Wait, so?"

Clare sighed, impatiently. "Which means they have to go up to the office to get checked in there!"

"Exactly as I thought!" Drew lied. He turned to the niners. "Up to the office, you three!"

As Drew bent down to write their names, three more niners passed by him without IDs.

Clare shook her head. She frowned, adjusting her cell phone. "Eli, I'm going to have to call you back. The niners are getting unbearable."

Frankie Hollingsworth was next in line. "I don't have an ID!" she squeaked. "Please don't throw me out in the snow!"

Zig rolled his eyes, clicking his pen. "We're not going to throw you in the snow. You're supposed to go to the office."

Frankie frowned. "Where is it?"

Zig shrugged. "Ask them."

Clare sighed. "Look, kid, are you another niner who's wasting our time? You really don't know where the office is?"

Frankie seemed to bristle. "Kid? I'm a Hollingsworth!"

"As in the business name Hollingsworth?"

Frankie nodded, crossing her arms. She stood up straighter.

Clare gulped. "Down the hall and up the stairs! The office is the first door on your left."

Miles ducked under some caution tape laid out by security guards, making his way towards Maya.

"So, what exactly were you finding so interesting?" Miles questioned, joining the line.

Maya didn't answer, stubbornly looking down. "'Nothing much."

Miles let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Really? You seemed to be enjoying the view."

Maya crossed her arms. "How do you even know?"

"Your face gave it away. Your blush is adorable."

A giggle escaped Maya's lips, as she played with a bit of her hair. "It is?"

"Not as adorable as your laugh, though."

"You don't have to say all of this, you suck up. I bet you're just trying to get in my pants." She joked.

Miles put his arm around her. "Well that I wouldn't mind."

"Hey!" Maya hit him lightly. Miles let out a chuckle, as she looked indignant.

"Believe me, you would mind. I'm frizzy haired, and flat chested, and just…" Maya trailed off, looking down, as her insecurities rolled off her tongue. Once again, she began to wonder why Miles was even with her.

Miles' eyes traveled down. "Well, I wouldn't say you're flat chested…"

Maya blushed, as she realized she had done nothing except draw his full attention to her chest.

Luckily, Drew yelled "There are three lines, people!"

"Yeah, they can count" Zig announced, bitterly.

Clare looked at him. "If that was true, they wouldn't be stomping around like animals!"

A couple freshmen looked insulted, and quickly stopped stomping.

Drew stopped to take a sip out of his mug, as a group of tenners walked right past him without IDs.

"Ooh, let's get checked in by Drew Torres!" gushed Zoe, pulling Tristan to the front of the line.

A couple of niners gave her dirty looks, only before realizing it was Zoe Rivas.

Drew smiled at them. "IDs please?"

"I've got mine right here!" Zoe said, flipping her hair. "Same!" added Tristan.

Drew sighed with relief. "Good."

"Drew!" called Clare. "Did you give Simpson yesterday's list?"

"I…think so!" replied Drew.

Clare frowned, checking a senior in. "And he got the list?"

"I'm guessing…" Drew shook his head at Tristan and Zoe, who giggled.

Zoe leaned forward, staring at Drew. "Need any help with anything?"

Drew shrugged. "Well I could go for a coffee right now."

"Oh, I'll get you one!" Zoe said, hopefully.

Drew smiled at her. "At least you seem to know what you're doing. Because I don't."

Clare looked disapproving. "Drew? Stop flirting with sophmores, there's work to be done!"

"Hey, he wasn't flirting with me!" Tristan replied, sassily as he and Zoe moved along.

Zoe giggled. "Did you see the way he smiled at me?"

Tristan sighed. "He smiles at everyone like that, Zo!"

"So? Maybe I'm special!"

"Oh, look!" cried Tristan. "It's Zig, your boyfriend! Remember him?"

Zoe glanced at Zig, who seemed to be violently scribbling names onto the clipboard. She followed his glare towards Maya and Miles, who were flirting.

"He looks a little too busy using telekenisis to burn Miles." Zoe replied. "And Zig and I aren't dating."

Still in line, Maya looked up at Miles. "Can we switch spots? I don't want to be signed in by Zig."

Miles looked pissed off. "Well neither do I."

Maya gave him a pleading look. "Come on, please?"

Miles sighed. "Don't plead with me, you know I'll give in. Besides, you won't have to punch him in the face."

Maya frowned. "Wait, you want to punch Zig?"

"No, I was just kidding." Miles replied, but Maya saw his fist clench as he shot Zig a glare, which was returned.

"Okay, I'll take Zig!" cried Maya, hurridley. Miles tended to get very unpredictable, and very fast.

They split up. Maya made her way over to Zig reluctantly, before slamming her ID down on the table.

"Oh, hey Maya." Zig announced. "No need to slam."

Maya ignored him.

"How is it walking home without me?" Zig asked.

"Not to differet." Maya replied, not looking back at him.

"What about walking to classes without me? Who will carry your books?"

Maya still didn't meet his gaze. "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own damn books, I'm not a weakling!"

"And reason you're avoiding me?" Zig shot back.

"I'm not." Maya glanced at Tristan for backup, but he was leading Zoe away, obviously trying to stop her from flirting with Drew.

"Way to ignore me!" Maya called at Tristan.

"Who's ignoring you?" Zig questioned.

"Wish you would." Maya replied.

Zig sighed. "Why did your boyfriend push me the other day?"

"He was just in a bad mood!" Maya lied, not meeting his eyes.

"Why aren't you acting all silly and bird-like anymore?"

"Because I don't like you."

Maya grabbed her ID back, nearly running to Miles, who was waiting just inside the doors.

Miles looked past her, at Zig. "Was he bothering you?"

Maya frowned.

"What? Did he touch you? I'll kill him."

Maya shook her head. "He was just being a jerk, but that's nothing new." She trailed off, as she saw Miles holding his arms weirdly. "What do you have?"

Miles looked innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"

Maya crossed her arms, playfully. "You're holding gin under your jacket. I can see it!"

"So?" Miles didn't look concerned.

"You can't just bring it to class!" cried Maya, waving her arms.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" asked Miles. "I'd like to see you try."

Maya giggled, trying to grab the gin, but Miles easily held her back. "Baby bird."

Maya hit him, and Miles unexpectedly winced.

Maya quickly drew back. "Did I…did I hurt you?"

She couldn't identify the expression on Miles' face, as his eyes clouded. "No."

"Did your dad do that? Because you broke curfew last night?"

Miles looked at her, as his face closed off, as it always did. "Nothing happened. Don't worry. I'm fine."

_I'm fine. _

"_I'm fine, Maya."_

"_I'm not some loser who tries to hurt himself."_

"_I just want to be happy."_

"_Campbell Saunders is dead."_

"No!" Maya shrieked. "You're not fine, you're dead!" She grabbed her head, clutching at her hair, begging the memories to stop flooding through her head.

But they didn't stop. Hoot, the green house, the _best night of his life_…

"Maya, what's wrong with you?" Miles grabbed her arms, steadying her. "Calm down."

"No!" Maya cried to break away, as a single tear rolled down her cheek, the image of her dead boyfriend burned into her mind.

It had all started from _I'm fine. _Maya had believed him. She never knew. She had failed him.

She finally broke away, wiping the tear. Suddenly, she noticed all of the students looking at her.

_Great. _She had caused a scene, just because she couldn't keep it in.

"Princess!" Zig called, rolling his eyes.

Maya blinked back her tears. "At least I don't make a better girl than I do a guy! You should wear the wig more often, Zig."

She didn't even look back as students started to laugh at her comment, before walking away, as fast as she could.

She heard Miles call after her, but didn't stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya threw her bag down and entered her room, slamming the door loudly. She removed her stupid studded necklace and leather jacket, discarding them in her dresser drawer.

Lately she had gotten a gothic "makeover" from Tristan to fit in with the rubber room kids.

She glanced around, relieved. Her room usually looked like a hamper had thrown up in it, but luckily she had chosen the weekend to clean it.

Her walls were dotted with assorted band posters and photos of her and Tristan, Katie in mid-pursuit of gardening, Paris, and many strange candid photos Maya had taken around Degrassi. Her bed was half made and covered in different colorful pillows. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. In front of her closet, a shiny new, wine red guitar was perched on a stand; Miles had bought it for her on her fifteenth birthday. Her old guitar (a present from Zig) was lying next to it.

Maya sighed, walking over to the guitars. She hesitated only a second, before taking Zig's guitar and swiftly shutting it into her case.

The guitar was worn out from all the times she had used it; one of the strings was even broken. She knew it was right not to use it though. She and Zig couldn't even be considered friends anymore.

Part of her wanted to rip the guitar case open to retrieve the old instrument, but she didn't.

She went to pick up her clothes, not wanting Miles to drown in a pile of jeans and shorts.

She caught her attention in her mirror, starting to fix her hair. She looked down, blushing at what she was doing. She really liked Miles, and just couldn't help how she acted when he was around.

Luckily, her hair was a lot less frizzy this year. Tori had put her on some obscure hair-treatment regime before she had moved. Maya skeptically tried it, only to find out surprising results- Tori had been right.

Mrs. Matlin knocked on Maya's door, as she quickly opened it.

"Hi!" Maya said, grinning widely. "Mom, did you cut your hair or something? I like it!"

Mrs. Matlin folded her arms, frowning. "A compliment? What do you want?"

Maya sighed, swinging her arms. "How did you know I wanted something?"

"Because I know you." Mrs. Matlin glanced at her daughter's clothes. "What happened to your necklace?"

Maya gave a slight laugh. "Oh, I'm not using that again. I decided it _was_ too much."

Mrs. Matlin smiled. "Didn't I say?"

Maya sighed. "…Yeah, fine! You were right!"

Mrs. Matlin looked at her. "So what did you want then? Am I going to get a call from the school that you wrote another _song_?"

Maya frowned. When her mother had gotten the call from Principal Simpson that Maya had wrote a song threatening Zoe's life- you can imagine it didn't go down well.

"No, of course not!" Maya cried. "I was just wondering if I could invite a friend over to study!"

Mrs. Matlin sighed, glancing around. "I guess!"

Maya grinned. "Yay! Because I already invited them over anyway."

Mrs. Matlin shook her head. "Is it Tristan?"

Maya looked down. "No…why do you care who it is?"

"Because you're being pretty vague about this _friend._"

"Just…someone from...school?" Maya flinched. She was a horrible liar.

"Is this friend a boy?"

"Maybe?" Maya mumbled, her eyes not meeting her mother's eyes.

There was a loud series of thumps, and Katie emerged next to her mother, her arms also crossed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just Maya's inviting a friend over."

Katie tossed her straight black hair behind her shoulders, narrowing her eyes. "A friend? Is it a boy?"

Maya nodded, sighing.

"Are they gay?" Katie snapped her gum.

"Katie!" Maya cried. "He's not gay!"

"Girls!" Mrs. Matlin announced, raising her voice. "I'm sure we can trust Maya. Katie, you have to write an essay for college! You can't just sit around and eat chips!"

"Hey, _Jake _was the one sitting around and eating chips!" Katie countered. "I was being productive!"

"Katie, I saw you two."

"We were on the computer! He was helping me with my essay!"

"Netflix does not count as an essay!"

"We only watched like two episodes of Duck Dynasty!"

"Two episodes? You probably went through a full season."

Maya laughed, as Katie and Mrs. Matlin continued to argue all the way down the stairs. Katie was usually on good terms with their mother, and it was nice to see Katie yelled at for a change.

Maya tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, as she heard a knock on her window.

She quickly made her way over to the window, opening it to reveal Miles perched on her windowsill. He was grinning smugly.

Maya let out a laugh. "You look proud of yourself. Do I want to know why?"

"You absolutely do not." Miles lowered himself into her room, as she shut the window.

Maya giggled, crossing her arms. "Is there booze under your jacket this time?"

Miles shook his head. "I did snag some from my parents though."

Maya's eyes widened, knowing what his parents were like. Miles' dad would abrade him for every little thing. He was also the reason Miles showed up to her house in the middle of the night almost daily, with a new injury.

"Relax, it was from the family bar." Miles replied. "They wouldn't notice anything."

"Are you sure?"

Miles let out a chuckle. "Relax. Stop worrying."

Maya hit him playfully, before glancing out her window. "Tristan and Zoe are actually _studying. _Maybe we should too, you know."

"Why study when we could do so many other things?" Miles asked. "Come on, let's raid Carvel. I'll buy you the whole store."

Maya laughed. Miles was so unpredictable sometimes. "No! We can't fail another biology test!"

Miles looked down at her. "Fine. But I bet Tristan and Zoe are catching up on gossip girl instead of studying."

Maya opened the window, looking across the street, where Tristan lived.

"TRIS!" she screamed loudly. "TURN OFF THE GOSSIP GIRL!"

"NO!" Tristan's voice rang across the street.

"I don't even want to know what you three do at his house" Miles announced. "Maya, Tristan, and Zoe in a house alone together? That's a sitcom waiting to happen."

Maya burst into giggles. She walked across the room to get her biology book and a pen. "Come on, the book isn't going to read itself!"

Miles sat down on her bed, as his eyes followed her across the room. "You are an adorable weirdo."

"I thought the eyeliner and leather was a bit too much."

"No. Not at all." Miles hesitated. "But you're way too goofy and joyful to be a rubber room skid."

Maya sat down next to him, opening her book. As her hair fell in front of her face, she scanned the pages.

Miles tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She looked up as his hand moved to her cheek. Maya felt red patches blooming on her cheeks. Her face was tingling where he was touching it.

They looked into each other's eyes. Miles' eyes were shining.

"I'm still waiting for that invitation to make out, you know" he replied, hopefully.

Maya went back to her book. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going to ask you to make out!"

"Why not?" Miles asked, flirtatiously.

"Because it's…tacky!" Maya decided.

"And much better than studying." Miles replied.

Maya glared at him. "You're studying. It's settled."

They spent the next hour asking each other bio questions, only being interrupted by a suspicious looking Katie, with Jake in tow.

Luckily, Jake had remembered about his chicken in the fridge and they had left.

The sun was starting to set as Maya comfortably sat against her many pillows, her legs stretched out, as Miles sat across from her.

"Okay, so which substances are found on cell surfaces?" Maya asked.

"Receptor molecules" Miles replied.

"Good. And…what do they respond to?"

Miles shrugged. "A signal?"

Maya let out a laugh. "Nerve and hormone signals!"

"Good. Let's be done now."

Maya laughed, amused. "You know we've only been studying for about an hour."

"And it's an hour more than Tristan and Zoe have."

Miles grabbed her legs and pushed them away, scooting closer to her. Maya squeaked in surprise, dropping her book. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to study!"

"Wow" Miles remarked. "For someone studying about signals for an hour, you seem very confused by mine."

He closed the gap between them, grabbing her arms, pinning her there. Maya kissed earnestly and softly while Miles deepened the kiss, responding heatedly.

Miles gently pushed her back into the pillows, hovering over her as they continued to kiss. He had a lot more experience than Maya, but was always careful to hold back with her.

Miles started hurriedly kissing down her jaw and latched his lips onto her neck. Maya gasped in pleasure as he started slightly sucking on the skin there.

He continued the assault on her neck, as tingles spread all over Maya's body. She put her hand on the back of Miles' neck. He bit down on the skin slightly, causing her to let out an involuntary sigh. Her hands moved to grip his shoulders hard.

His hands moved up her body, gently continuing to leave bites around her neck. He broke away, looking down at her. "You don't know how badly I want to do more."

His eyes traveled down. "And how dare you call yourself flat chested. I feel deceived."

Maya let out a bemused giggle, still catching her breath. "You know what I mean."

"You're not _flat. _You're small." Maya started to say something, but he continued. "And beautiful. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Miles pulled her close again, pushing her tank top down slightly as he kissed the exposed skin there. Maya lifted her head up slightly, surprised. Miles didn't notice. He started kissing her upper chest, and Maya sat up.

"I-I'm not…really ready for that yet."

Miles looked visibly disappointed. His eyes lowered.

Maya frowned. "Are you upset?"

"Why would I be?" Miles looked up, his eyes still conveying a bit of regret. "You're worth the wait."

Maya rolled on top of him, and giggled at the look of surprise on his face. She propped herself up slightly on her elbows. "We can still do other stuff, you know"

She kissed him harder this time. She pulled away biting her lip, and started trailing light kisses along his jawline. Surprised at her own boldness, she continued kissing down his neck.

She pulled away to look at Miles. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. "Maya…"

Maya was confused. "What? Should I stop?"

He opened his eyes, giving her a lustful grin. "Don't."

Maya continued kissing his neck lightly. Miles gripped her waist hard, obviously still trying to be in control. Maya ignored him and hesitantly nipped his neck with her teeth. She smirked slightly as he let out a groan.

There was a knock on Maya's door. "Maya?" her mom was there.

Maya rolled her eyes, quickly rolling off Miles. "Yeah?"

"Katie and I are going to have dinner with the Martins tonight! Do you want to come?"

Maya made a face and Miles let out a chuckle. "No mom! I don't want to be asked 20 questions about what I've been doing all year!"

There was a pause. "Fine! Send your friend home for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm sending him home!" Maya lied. "Bye!"

Mrs. Matlin walked away, as they heard her go downstairs.

Miles turned to look at her. "Looks like I have you all to myself tonight."

Maya rolled her eyes, hitting him. "Funny. Don't you have a curfew?"

Miles shrugged. "I'll blow it. You're worth it."

"Won't your parents be mad?"

Miles paused. "Of course they'll be mad. It's nothing new. Maybe this time they'll kick me out of the house."

Maya laughed softly. "Where would you stay?"

Miles shrugged. "Anywhere really. They won't care if I go missing." He paused. "Well, they might miss beating the crap out of me…"

He blinked, looking down for a moment.

Maya's heart broke, seeing the broken look in his eyes. "Do you wanna talk? About…anything?"

Miles shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Maya pressed, anxiously. "I can listen. I don't want you bottling things up."

"I'm not bottling anything up, Maya. Drop it."

Maya frowned, unhappily. She knew Miles- understood him better than he even knew. She saw Cam in him. Leading up to his suicide, Cam bottled everything up. He never talked to Maya. Never tried to get better. She couldn't help but thing the same thing was happening to Miles.

Miles had decided to stay over Maya's house for the night. The both of them were cuddled together under Maya's covers. Maya had her phone out and was scrolling through her photos.

Miles laughed incredulously. "When was _that _taken?"

"Um…when Tris and I attempted to grill bacon …" a blushing Maya replied. "We set off the smoke alarm and got splattered in bacon grease!"

Miles shook his head, smiling as Maya burrowed into his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Well, we were home alone, but the neighbors started to notice the smoke. My parents returned home to see us running around the house, trying to figure out how to stop the alarm."

"You two are insane." Miles announced, kissing the top of her head.

Maya scrolled through some more pictures. "…Well, this one was when Tori and I cut class on the rooftop garden…and this one was from Katie's soccer game…that's Zoe being a drama queen after I stepped on her phone case…" She came across a picture of her and Cam and her heart sank.

Miles looked confused. "Who is that?"

Maya tensed up."No one." She replied, quietly. She looked at him. Realizing he wanted a better explanation, she hesitated. "You don't have to be jealous. It was last year."

Miles nodded. "An ex boyfriend or something?"

Maya gave a nod, unable to say anything else. She quickly scrolled to another photo, which was unfortunately one of her and Zig.

"Now do I have to be jealous?" Miles' tone was half joking, but his jaw clenched slightly.

"No! It was last year, too." Maya paused, yawning.

Miles took her phone, continuing the scrolling. Maya sleepily grabbed his arm, letting out a little sigh. Miles pulled her tighter.

"Agh! Stop strangling me!" Maya squeaked, trying to break away from him.

Miles looked at her unsuccessfully trying to struggle away from him. He gave her an actual smile, something that was extremely rare of him. "I can't. You're just so cute."

Maya sighed, grabbing her phone and putting it on her nightstand. "That's enough embarrassing photos for one night!"

She turned to look at him. "And your smile is the cute thing, not me."

"That's debatable."

"Well I am _not _up for a debate right now."

Miles raised his eyebrows. "You? But you love to debate. How else will you annoy me?"

Maya turned away from him. "You're mean!"

Miles just pulled her against him by her waist. Maya didn't complain, as she closed her eyes. "Oh and by the way, don't listen to what your dad says about you. You're not the worst. Actually, you're the best."

"Maya?"

Maya was silent, as he started playing with her hair. "Yeah?"

"You're the best. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Maya was taken aback. "Is this Miles Hollingsworth speaking?"

Miles didn't laugh. "I mean it. I need you, Maya."

"I need you too."

Maya smiled happily. Miles continued kissing her hair and running his fingers through it, until she fell asleep. For a long time since Cam, she finally felt truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Maya arrived at school that day, she was already being given strange looks and frightened stares. Between her leather jacket, studded combats, and dark makeup (which Tristan had helped her with, insisting he was an expert), she was kind of scary-looking.

Despite the look being sort of un-Maya, she didn't really mind. Hopefully the rubber room kids would leave her alone, or even better, want to befriend her.

No matter how annoying they all were, a small part of her wanted to…impress them. For as long as she could remember, Maya had always faced problems fitting in.

She entered the commons of Degrassi.

"Okay…" Maya muttered to herself, taking a breath. "Remember, no sucking up to any teachers, no silly noises, and no clumsy behavior."

Maya foolishly believed she could succeed in doing this- before two seconds later, she accidentally bashed into Frankie Hollingsworth.

"Smooth move, Matlin" Maya muttered sadly, as Frankie stepped backwards, alarmed, and Maya's binders went flying.

Maya tried to fight the stupid pink patches blooming on her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry!" Frankie squeaked. "I'll help you!" She knelt down to pick up a binder.

Frankie's expression quickly morphed from one of recognition to horror.

Maya was confused at first, but then gave a soft laugh, remembering what she looked like.

"Hey Frankie. Thanks for helping me." Maya replied. Poor Frankie was probably scared of anything to do with the rubber room kids.

Frankie sighed. "What's with all the black? What did my stupid brother do _this time_?"

Maya tilted her head to the side, with a confused laugh. "Miles? He hasn't done…anything…"

"Look" said Frankie, solemnly. "I'm really sorry but there's really nothing I can do."

"…About what…?"

Frankie blinked. "Wait. Miles hasn't broken up with you?"

Maya looked at her, lost.

"Oh, thank goodness. A couple of his exes went goth after he had dumped them." Frankie explained.

Maya swallowed. She didn't really like to hear about all of Miles' ex-girlfriends. Judging by what she had heard from Frankie and Zoe, it didn't sound like a couple of girls. After all, he _had _kissed fifty.

"No, he definitely hasn't dumped me."

Frankie smiled. "Wow, so you're still together. That's great! My brother must be going for some kind of record or something!"

Maya didn't like the way Frankie said "still together" as if Miles was planning on breaking up with her that moment. She had just started fully trusting that Miles wouldn't leave her. "Yeah, he's still with me. He's not Drew Torres or something."

Just recently, Drew had taken a liking to Zoe, and they had started casually dating. Fortunately, the two seemed happy enough. Unfortunately, it was Drew Torres.

Frankie laughed. "I guess not."

The bell rang, signaling homeroom.

Frankie groaned. "Ugh, I have earth science. See you, Maya."

"Bye Frankie."

Maya was on pretty good terms with Mile's sister, who seemed to be more protective of him than he was of her. She was always making sure he didn't drink too much, and tried her best to keep him out of trouble. As far as Maya knew, Frankie hadn't been abused physically like Miles had.

She spotted Tristan sitting on a commons bench and yelled, "TRIS!"

Tristan turned around and grinned, gesturing for her to sit next to him.

"OMG Maya, cute goth look!"

Maya looked down at her clothes, frowning. "Cute?"

She sat down next to Tristan, folding her legs.

"Yeah, tots cute!" Tristan assured her. "Why? Is that bad?"

"Well, I wasn't really going for cute…I'm not scary?"

Tristan hesitated. "Well, um…"

"What about intimidating?"

Tristan opened his mouth, and closed it again.

"Tris!" Maya pouted and lightly hit him. "I was trying to look like I belong in the rubber room."

"Well geez, sorry!" Tristan said. "I know you way too well for that, Maymat!"

Maya sighed. "I know…"

Tristan's face lit up. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up! A fedora!"

Tristan took off his black fedora, tossing it at a giggling Maya.

"Ooh, a fedora! Snazzy!" Maya joked, as they both laughed.

Tristan shrugged, as he took the fedora back. "Well those always cheer me up." He sat up straighter. "Wait! Brain wave! Brain wave!"

"Guess you're not too used to those!" Maya joked.

Tristan didn't listen. "Shopping montage! Shopping montage!"

Maya crossed her arms. "Today?"

"Doesn't matter! You're going on one, and it's settled!"

"Fine" Maya replied. "You're lucky I'm saying yes. After all, you _are _the reason I can't even eat a doughnut peacefully anymore."

"What?" Tristan cried, defensively. "Those THINGS are doughy globs of calories and tears!"

"Whatever! But it doesn't mean every time I eat one, you have to do some medieval chant about it going straight to my thighs."

Tristan sighed in defeat, looking out at the passing students. His nose wrinkled. "Bloodsucker at 12 o'clock!"

Maya looked to her left, and then to her right. "Huh? What does that mean?"

Tristan huffed, moving Maya's head so she was looking directly at Zig.

Maya let out a little laugh, as Tristan released her head. "Who, Zig? He isn't a bloodsucker."

"He's as bad as one!"

"True." Maya's eyes widened as Zig turned to look at her as he passed. "Tris, he's looking at me again!"

Zig gave Maya an unsure smile. Maya just rolled her eyes and turned back to Tristan. "Anyway, I can't believe Zoe. Yesterday, she actually helped hand out flowers in school."

Tristan's head perked up. "YoumeanforValentine'sDay?" he cried, in one breath.

Maya nodded, and Tristan clapped his hands. "Is it too late to sign up?"

"I don't think so…"

"YES! Thanks Maymat, I have to go!"

Tristan kissed her head before speeding away, in the direction of the office.

"_You'll never make it!" _Maya called after him.

She shook her head as Tristan was enveloped in passing students, before taking her phone out. She scrolled through facerange, checking her updates.

She checked about two posts, before a phone was whipped out from behind her.

"Hey!" Maya turned around to see Zoe holding her phone and grinning, with Drew next to her.

"Cello girl" Drew acknowledged her.

"Drouchebag" Maya shot back.

"Hey hey, easy!" Zoe cried, holding up her free hand. "Can we all make peace please?"

Maya crossed her arms. "Depends. Can you give me back my phone?"

"Not so fast, minimat!" Maya cringed at the old nickname Katie had created, as Zoe scrolled through her phone.

Drew was staring off into the distance. He looked really nervous.

"Drew, did you see her status?" Zoe cried, waving the phone in front of his face.

Drew blinked. "What? Oh, right. Good."

Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Everything alright?"

"…Yeah, I'm just…busy with a lot of…things" Drew replied vaguely. "You know, presidential practices!"

Maya wasn't impressed. "What practices are these?"

Drew blundered on. "You know…stuff for the…um, school newspaper and such."

Zoe smiled at him, her eyes gleaming. "Well, you sound busy! You are the president after all!"

"Yes, I'm just under a lot of pressure."

Zoe stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, and Maya took this opportunity to steal her phone back.

Drew smiled, pulling away. "I'll let you sophomores do whatever is it sophomores do."

He kissed Zoe one more time, before speeding off.

Maya laughed, incredulously. "Is he on drugs?"

"Not this time." Zoe gave a laugh. "I guess he's just really distracted. Can you blame him?"

She gestured towards herself. Today, Zoe was wearing a peach dress and wedge heels, accompanied of course by her Eiffel Tower necklace.

Maya tried to smile. She had always been a bit jealous of Zoe, but had gotten over it, for the most part.

"So you really have a relationship with Drew Torres" Maya stated.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it a relationship…" Zoe shifted her bag.

"So you have a fling?"

Zoe frowned. "Well, it's not exactly a fling…"

Maya shook her head. "No label? It's okay, I guess you don't have to have one."

Zoe nodded, taking a seat next to Maya. "Someone's looking dark today!"

Maya sighed. "It's for the rubber room."

Zoe laughed. "I'm not going to ask!" She paused, and gave a smirk. "Did you see Miles yesterday?"

Maya blinked. "Yeah. When?"

"You know, when we came over to study. And he was half dressed!" Zoe sang, her smirk growing.

Maya cleared her throat, willing the pink patches to not appear on her cheeks. "Oh really? I didn't notice."

"I saw you staring at him. You looked like you liked what you saw."

Maya felt her cheeks heat up, as she tried not to picture Miles without a shirt on. "Um…I…it…"

"Relax, little Maya! I'm sure you'll see even less of him soon enough! No need to be so innocent!" Zoe announced.

Maya bit her lip, as she thought back to when she had seen Miles. Zoe was right, she had liked what she saw.

"Oh look, it's Miles!" Zoe said, gleefully.

Maya turned around to see her boyfriend approaching, luckily with a shirt on.

"Maya Matlin, a rubber room kid!" Miles announced, with a smirk on his face.

Maya folded her arms. "Hey! You're not in a class where everyone hates you!"

Miles thought for a moment. "No, but I'm pretty sure my teachers hate me. I like to bring booze to class."

He took a seat close to Maya, wrapping an arm around her waist. Maya looked down, her cheeks turning pink.

"You have all too many studs on" Miles commented, his eyes scanning Maya's attire. "I wouldn't want to be kicked with one of your boots."

"Bring booze to class again, and you might!" Maya replied.

"Aww, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" Zoe teased, suggestively. She gave them both a wink, which caused Miles to chuckle, and Maya to blush.

Miles leaned down to kiss her hair. "Did you hear Zoe? I bet she wants us to have sex."

Maya whipped around, hitting him. "Miles!"

"What? We could do it here, in the commons."

"Funny." Maya went back to her phone. "But I'd rather bleach my eyebrows."

There was silence. Maya continued scrolling, wondering if she had upset him.

"You flatter me." Miles finally said. "Someone's bitter today."

Maya shook her head. "Hey, at least I'm not parading around Degrassi with a bra over my clothes."

Miles raised his eyebrows. "…I take it that's abnormal even for you?"

Maya blushed. "No, Imogen and some other girls are doing it. They're protesting the dress code."

Miles still looked bemused. "Why?"

"Because it's totally unfair! I agree with her."

"Here we go…" Miles announced, amused.

Maya hit him. "It's true! Dress codes should apply to both genders, not just girls! Besides, it's not that big a deal. I don't wear bras sometimes."

Miles smirked. "Are you wearing one now?"

Maya responded by hitting him with her backpack.

Miles grabbed the backpack. "Someone's homicidal."

Maya laughed. "Flake!"

"I am absolutely not a flake" Miles replied, smugly.

"You flaked out on studying yesterday, and left me to finish Gossip Girl with Tris."

"I'm sorry" Miles was smirking, but his eyes looked earnest. "I'll make it up to you, Maya."

Maya giggled. "You will?"

"Sure. What do you want? I'll buy you anything."

Maya turned to him, continuing to giggle. "You don't have to _buy _me anything! Just stay next time!"

She placed her hand on the back of his neck, guiding his lips to hers.

She had planned on pulling away, but Miles held her there, kissing her deeply. Maya responded with as much passion as she could, getting lost in the kiss. Miles brought a hand up to cup her face, getting better access to her lips.

Miles grabbed her waist hard, pulling her even closer so she was almost sitting on him. Maya didn't protest. She felt sparks shoot through her body, every time he moved his lips against hers.

Unfortunately, Maya remembered she had to breath. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they both broke the kiss.

Maya immediately grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Her head was in a cloudy daze, as Miles started stroking her hair.

"That was…wow…" for once, Miles was incapable of speech.

When Maya approached the rubber room that day, she was already feeling slightly queasy. Being in that room twice a day already made her want to bolt for the exits.

"Come on Matlin, man up" muttered Maya, before entering the classroom.

To her surprise, everyone was seated and the teacher was talking.

_That can't last long, _Maya thought. She took the only empty seat, which was next to Grace.

"Watch it, blondie!" Grace commented, before giving Maya a once-over. "Hey, nice look."

Maya smiled proudly. "Thanks."

Grace went back to texting, obviously not listening to a word the teacher was saying.

Maya actually thought this wouldn't be so bad- until the door opened and Zig entered the classroom.

The teacher sighed. "Late again, Zig? Are you trying to start a record?"

Zig shrugged, shifting his bag onto his shoulder. "I figured I'd come to this period, since I'm cutting your next class."

A couple kids snickered, as the teacher looked at Zig, unimpressed. "Do you have to be late every time? Now there are no seats left for you!"

"Oh, don't worry" Zig announced, coming up next to Maya. "Maya would be willing to lend me her seat."

Maya scooted her chair away from Zig. "No I wouldn't."

Grace laughed, and a couple kids looked amused.

"Don't be silly Maya, you can lend a seat to your friend" Zig insisted, smiling at her.

Maya glared back. She remembered the whole class was watching, and didn't want to cause a scene. "Of course I will Zig, I'll just stand!" she replied, through clenched teeth.

Maya stood up, crossing her arms as Zig smugly took her seat.

She couldn't believe how immature he was acting. It didn't help that she wasn't sure if he still liked her. Miles felt the same way. He had offered to "escort" her to the rubber room, but she was pretty sure he just wanted to get a glimpse of Zig.

The teacher sighed, exasperated. "When I get back, you all have to split into groups and work, okay? I'm hoping I can leave you all alone without anyone destroying the classroom."

She left.

About two seconds after she left, Grace walked over to the door, and peered into the hallway. "Hey, someone give me something to bolt the door shut with."

Everyone started looking around.

"We could use a two by four," one of the guys suggested.

"That wouldn't work," muttered Maya.

Everyone turned to her.

"Oh, so the princess has a better idea?" Zig asked, skeptically.

Maya sighed. "If you lock it from the inside, the teacher won't be able to get in. I'm pretty sure I saw her put her keys in her purse."

Grace made her way over to the teacher's desk, rummaging around in her bag for a moment, before pulling out a set of keys.

"You're pretty crafty blondie" Grace said in approval, before locking the door.

As soon as it was locked, all of the students quickly split up. Some of them grabbed tables and chairs, bringing them over.

Maya was confused. "Um, what's going on?"

"There's no teacher, we're not going to sit here and do work!" one of the guys said, as he grabbed a chair.

Maya took a seat, feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey, it's that Luke Baker guy" Grace announced. She saw Luke coming down the hallway, and gave him a rude hand gesture.

Everyone laughed, as Luke looked confused.

"Hey, wasn't he on some team?" Grace asked, turning to Maya.

Maya swallowed. "Um. I…yeah. The Ice Hounds."

"Yeah, but they died out!" one of the girls commented. "Literally!"

Everyone laughed, but Zig and Maya. Zig looked down.

"What?" the girl cried. "I'm pretty sure one of them like, died!"

Maya took a breath, willing herself not to think of Cam.

"Maya, are you okay?" Zig asked. Maya looked up, and for a second, he was the old Zig again. But she knew better.

Maya stood up. "I have to go. Just tell the teacher I wasn't feeling well."

She quickly made her way to the door.

One of the guys stood up. "What if she's ratting us out?"

"Just let her go" Grace announced, rolling her eyes.

Maya threw the door open, walking away as fast as her legs could carry her.

Maya was sitting in the rooftop garden, outside of school. She didn't feel like having lunch with anyone today. She was just too upset. It proved that she wasn't fully over Cam. Even a single mention of him was enough to make her feel like she had lost him all over again.

Maya opened her backpack, pulling out a brown paper bag that Katie had packed for her, as she tried not to cry.

She pulled out an apple and looked at it for a moment, before hurling it away from her, stuffing the bag back into her backpack. She didn't have an appetite.

As she was putting her bag back, her hand brushed against something that felt oddly familiar. Too familiar…

She pulled the unknown object out, only to see a small grey owl sitting in her palm.

She stared at it.

How could something so innocent- something that had helped her get to sleep all those nights as a kid- make her feel so horrible? It didn't make her feel happy at all. As she held the tiny owl, all she felt was pain.

Hoot's eyes haunted her. She turned the soft little toy over and over in her hands, avoiding looking into those shiny, empty eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek.

No matter how many painful memories Hoot brought back, she always had taken him out when she felt alone. She had even stuffed him in the bottom of her suitcase for Paris the past summer.

She heard someone open the roof door behind her, and quickly stuffed Hoot back into her bag.

"Hey, I was looking for you" Miles' voice came, in an amused tone. "I thought you were kidnapped or something."

Maya stood up and turned around to face him, and the smile on his face faded.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

Maya turned around again as more tears threatened to fall. She took a shaky breath. Miles would never understand how she felt. He knew absolutely nothing about Cam.

"N-nothing. Just go."

"Maya, I'm not leaving you like this."

"Why not?" Maya blinked rapidly, and sniffed.

Miles didn't answer, and she sighed. "I-the-the rubber room kids were just being jerks, it's no big deal. Really."

Miles grabbed her shoulders lightly, turning her around. He looked into her glistening eyes, looking pained himself. "I want you to tell me what's wrong."

His hand moved up to caress her cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb.

Maya took another breath. "They were talking about things that…that really hurt me."

Miles looked down at her, shaking his head. Maya wasn't paying attention. She realized what she had to do.

Maya broke away from Miles, walking over to her backpack. She retrieved Hoot, bringing him back to him.

She paused, before handing him wordlessly to Miles, half expecting him to laugh at her.

He looked down at the little owl in his hands. He didn't quite laugh, but didn't frown either. "You brought a friend?"

"His name's Hoot" Maya replies.

Miles smirked. "Of course it is."

Maya crosses her arms, looking down.

"And you're giving this to me because…" Miles looked at her curiously.

"I just want you to have him. I can't hold onto him anymore."

Miles looks at hoot for a moment, before beginning to tuck him into his bag. Maya suddenly wondered if giving Hoot up had been the right thing. After all, he was hers. He had been for so long.

"Can you take care of him?" Maya looked down, not being able to believe Miles was taking her seriously.

Miles laughed. "Of course. We'll be good, I promise."

Maya smiled. "He's just really, really old. Hoot has gotten me through…everything. He's really special."

"I'm sure he is." Miles hesitated. "And I would love to keep him for you. But I'm pretty sure you're not ready to let go of him yet."

He crossed the garden, finding Maya's backpack, before tucking the owl in.

Maya gave a laugh, wiping her eyes. "I knew I couldn't give him up."

"Me too."

Maya took his hand, as they both sat down on one of the little benches.

"Please don't cry anymore. I hate seeing you cry." Miles turned to look at Maya.

"I'm okay now." Maya lowered her head so it was resting on his shoulder, and he continued to hold her hand.

They stayed like that for a while. Not talking, just looking out at the sky.

Miles broke the silence. "You look like you could use a hand massage."

Maya gave a little laugh. "I do?"

Miles nodded, wordlessly taking her hand, holding it with both of his. Maya looked down, shyly. Miles pressed his fingers down on her palm, applying pressure to it.

He brought her hand up, kissing the back side, then the front.

"That does feel good…" Maya admitted, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Would you want me to massage anything else?"

Maya looked up at him. He was staring at her intensely. "Um…whatever…whatever you want!" she managed to get out.

"How about your shoulders?" Miles asked.

Maya opened her mouth, and then closed it. "Okay."

Miles gently turned her around, so she was facing away from him. Her eyes fell on all of the plants Jake and Katie had worked so hard on growing the previous year.

Miles moved her hair over her shoulder, before placing his hands on her shoulders. He circled around each of her shoulder blades. Lightly at first, but then started to apply increasing pressure.

Maya's mouth fell open, as her tensed muscles started to relax. She bit her lip.

Miles kept the same rhythm going, squeezing her shoulders to loosen them up. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Better, much better" Maya breathed.

Miles continued to work on her shoulders as pleasure filled her body. Not being able to stand it anymore, Maya turned around and kissed him.

Just then, the bell decided to ring, signaling the end of lunch.

Maya pulled away regretfully. "Come on, we have to get to class."

"Well we don't _have _to" Miles pointed out. "We would skip."

Maya crossed her arms. "We're not skipping class just because you don't feel like going."

Miles chuckled. "Fine. Think you can handle one more period of the rubber room?"

Maya took a breath. "I can deal with it. You made me feel a lot better."

"Don't forget about Hoot. He's in your backpack if you need him." Miles smirked. "But really? You named the owl hoot?"

Maya looked at him, playfully. "What?"

"That's the most unoriginal name for an owl ever to grace my presence."

"Miles, I was five when I named him."

"That's no excuse. It's like naming your dog bark."

Maya giggled, hitting him. "Stop making fun of my name choices! No one would ever name a dog bark."

"You probably would" Miles replied, earning him another hit.

"Hoot totally fits for an owl name!"

"Does not."

"Does too."


	5. Chapter 5

That morning, Maya was woken up by a very loud, very annoying voice mail from Tristan. It was basically him giving her a recap of last night's episode of gossip girl. It was about ten times more effective than having an alarm.

She had ran downstairs to eat, and was sitting at the dining room table on her laptop.

She started to update her facerange, when a banana was hurled at her head. She didn't even have to look around to know who it was.

"Katie! What did I say about throwing fruit at my head?"

"Cool it, chicken little!" Katie laughed, as she entered the kitchen followed by Jake.

Jake was frowning. "You know, I could have sworn I wrote up that English essay."

Katie turned around to face him, her hands on her hips. "You did not!"

Jake quickly slipped past her muttering "I know…"

Maya laughed, shaking her head. She had no idea how Jake even managed to stay in college. The only time she had ever seen him doing work was when Katie had nagged him enough times to start on it.

Jake looked over Maya's shoulder at her laptop. "Hey, I remember facerange. I never go on that anymore."

He laughed. "Nice profile picture. I'm sure Katie would agree."

Maya whipped around, hissing "Shut up!" but Katie was already whipping the laptop from in front of Maya.

Maya sighed in defeat; this has happened more than once. Jake never really _tried _to get Maya into trouble with Katie. Katie was already sharp and suspicious to begin with, and had excellent hearing."

"You and a boy?" Katie asked, dissaprovingly.

Jake looked at the picture again. "Oh yeah, that's the same guy she invites over to study."

Maya slid down in her seat.

"Hmm…let's see…" Katie muttered. "His name is Miles Hollingsworth the third? That's a mouthful."

"Wow, this guy should be slapped just because of his name!" Jake laughed.

Katie clicked on Miles' face range, and scanned it, frowning. "Wow, he seems like a spoiled brat."

"And a bit of an asshole!" Jake added, cheerfully.

Maya grabbed the laptop back. "Since when are you ever correct, Katie?"

Katie narrowed her eyes. "I am always right, little sis."

Maya crossed her arms. "Didn't you used to approve of Zig?"

"No."

Maya gave Katie a look, and she sighed. "Fine, _yes. _So?"

"He turned out to be a complete jerk." Maya replied. "And didn't you used to hate Cam?"

"To a certain degree, yes."

Maya took a breath, trying not to let the memories of Cam flood into her head. "And he turned out being completely nice."

Jake laughed, putting an arm around Katie. "You were always one of horrible judgement, Katie."

Katie smiled, sighing in defeat. "Fine, fine."

Her expression turned murderous once more. "Hold it, Drew douchebag Torres still goes to Degrassi?"

Katie almost choked on air. "And he's in a relationship with _Zoe Rivas? _Isn't she Maya's age?"

"Out!" Maya cried, pointing towards the door.

Katie and Jake both left, as Katie made many assorted gagging noises.

After she had finished breakfast, Maya made her way upstairs to curl her hair and get ready for school.

She had decided to drop the whole goth look, deciding it just wasn't her.

Maya slipped on a white tank top and some ripped jeans, before finding her backpack. She decided she'd need a jacket, and grabbed her leather one.

She quickly left her house, her head whipping around looking for Tristan's car. He was picking her up that day. She shivered, closing her jacket tighter around her. It was starting to snow.

To her relief, she saw Tristan's mom's black jeep across the street. She ran to it, as Tristan opened it.

"Hey Maymat!" Tristan sang, cheerfully.

"Hi Maya!" Mrs. Milligan greeted her with equal cheerfulness. "The school just called, guys. It's closed today."

Tristan gasped. "Simpson called it? YES!"

He and Maya started dancing in their seats.

"Come on, let's go to Carvel!" Tristan cried, excitedly.

Maya pouted. "But Tris, I just ate breakfast!"

"It doesn't matter. I totally have to show you the lowfat sundae choices I found."

When Maya got home that afternoon, she could barely carry her backpack upstairs. The trip to Carvel had turned into an all-you-can-eat ice cream sundae bar raid.

Tristan had claimed it was a "one time thing" and that cheating on a diet every once in a while was healthy.

Either way, Maya had eaten way too much soft serve and hot fudge.

She sat on her bed for a few moments, before deciding she wanted to play her cello.

Maya crossed the room to get it.

Maya started playing the cello, with a thoughtful expression on her face. Playing her cello always made her deep in thought. It was always a time where she could reflect on her day.

As the long, sad notes rang through her room, Maya smiled. She loved the sound of her cello.

She moved the bow in gentle, sweeping motions, tapping her foot lightly to keep up the tempo.

From behind her, she heard a tapping on her window. She turned around, and sure enough, Miles was perched on her windowsill.

Maya quickly dropped her bow, making her way over to the window. As soon as she opened it, she knew something was wrong.

Miles was looking back at her with a pained expression. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were glinting.

Maya's breath caught in her throat as her eyes found the side of his face. It was bruised, near the temple.

"What did he do this time?" Maya whispered, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Miles shrugged, apathetically. "My father doesn't like me stealing from the family bar."

Maya's eyes widened. "You stole from the bar? Miles, why would you do that? You know you'll get in trouble."

"Yeah, I get it" Miles replied, roughly. "I deserved it anyway. All I am is a screw up anyway."

"No, that's not what I'm saying" Maya began.

"Why not? It's true."

Maya looked up at him, earnestly. "You're not. Don't believe that."

"Maya, I hear it every day. After a hundred times, you start to believe it."

She cast a look around her room. "Come in, I'll go get you some ice."

"I don't need it."

Maya crossed her arms. "Stop being stubborn, I want to help you."

Miles closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine. I'll come in, but I don't want any help."

Maya went to take a seat on her bed, as Miles sat across from her. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Maya delicately moved her hands, so they were cupping his face.

"No…it doesn't hurt." Miles looked down, smirking. "Your hands are so cold."

Maya gave a little laugh. "They always are."

Miles took her hands, kissing them both. "Well, you must be a zombie."

Maya started to giggle, pulling her hands away. "I am not a zombie!"

Miles pulled her hands back, continuing to trail light kisses around them.

Maya blushed, looking down. "I did play a zombie in a movie once."

Miles chuckled, as he started tracing the lines on her palm. "Of course you did."

Maya looked at her boyfriend, concerned. He was smiling, but his eyes still looked sad.

Maya leaned over to kiss him.

"Don't go home" she whispered. "You can stay with me."

"Well how can I resist an offer like that?"

Maya made herself comfortable under her blankets, as Miles slipped next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Maya. You really are the best, you know."

Maya giggled, as Miles held her tighter. "Aww. See, you do have a heart!"

"That in no way means I have a heart." Miles replied. "You simply caught me on a good day."

"Uh huh, sure" Maya teased.

Miles sighed. "It doesn't matter. It won't always be like this. As soon as I graduate, I'm leaving here."

Maya smiled upon hearing this. He had already told her this before, but she loved when he talked about the future. He seemed to have it so planned out.

"And I'll cut off from my family and I won't return" Miles continued.

Maya laughed. "What about college?"

"I'd find one in America" Miles responded. "We wouldn't have to worry about our parents anymore. We could continue dating."

Maya giggled. "Are you saying we'd run away together? That sounds…"

"Crazy, I know" Miles replied.

"I was going to say nice." Maya smiled peacefully.

Miles took a breath, moving her hair away to kiss her neck. "You smell nice."

Maya turned around to face him, as he held her. "You look nice."

"I'm not the only one" Miles responded, flirtatiously.

Maya bit her lip, looking up at him. Miles looked back at her.

Maya placed her hand on his chest, softly connecting her lips to his. Miles responded less softly, grabbing her waist.

Maya's hand found the back of his neck, pulling him in even closer as he roughly kissed her. Maya felt his tongue against her lips, and her lips parted for him.

Her tongue hesitantly joined his, as they continued making out. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing their chests together.

Miles let out a groan. "Maya, you're torturing me…"

He started playing with the hem of her tank top as they kissed.

Maya started playing with the collar of his shirt, as his hand wandered up her tank top. Maya shivered as it came in contact with her bare skin.

Goosebumps broke out over her skin, as his hand slid up higher, cupping her lightly over her bra. Maya let out an involuntary moan, as he squeezed lightly, his hand being able to completely cup her.

Miles looked at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. He continued cupping her, harder this time. Maya started whimpering in pleasure. Another moan escaped her lips, followed by his name.

They both heard Katie start yelling downstairs, and broke apart momentarily.

Miles looked at her. "Maya, maybe we sh…" he cut off his own sentence when he groaned, as her hand accidentaly brushed against his groin.

Maya blushed. "Right. Sorry."

Miles sighed. "It's too bad your parents are home though. If they weren't…"

Maya quickly hushed him. "Katie could be listening through the door!"

Miles raised his eyebrows. "Your sister listens in on you? Why?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Because she's completely overprotective. And that's totally normal for her."

Miles wrapped his arms around her, as she cuddled closer to him. "She is crazier than you are."

"Hey!"

Miles placed a kiss on Maya's head. "In your case, that's a compliment."

Maya closed her eyes and let out a little sigh. "You're so comfy."

Miles chuckled. "I know I am."

Maya was too tired to hit him.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya woke with a start. Her eyes found her bedside table, as sunlight streamed through her windows. She let out a sigh of relief. She was in her bedroom. No greenhouse. No Cam.

She used to dream about Cam more frequently. After he had died, there wasn't a single night where he wouldn't show up in her dreams, haunting her. Even now, a whole year later, the dreams never completely went away.

Maya made to roll over, before feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a squeak of surprise, before remembering that she had let Miles stay over for the night.

Miles was holding her tightly, but she still managed to turn around to face him. She giggled upon seeing him. His eyes were half closed, and his hair was sticking up in the front.

"What?" Miles looked down at her.

"Nothing…I'm just so used to seeing you perfect and well-groomed."

Miles made a face. "You make me sound like a dog."

Maya burst into giggles again. "I do not! Dogs are friendly and loyal. You're aloof and a flake." she teased.

Miles smirked. "If I'm a flake, you're a gold digger."

Maya fake gasped. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

Miles chuckled. "I'm only stating the truth."

"Fine, then you're a flake!" Maya shot back, smugly.

Miles placed a kiss on her head. "And you're my little baby bird."

"Hey!" Maya narrowed her eyes. "I am not a baby bird, we've had this discussion!"

Miles absentmindedly started playing with her hair.

"No, really!" Maya ranted. "Just because I'm a little small and not so strong doesn't make me qualify in any way as a bird!" She gave a pout.

Miles sighed. "You're so damn adorable, Maya."

Maya was taken aback. "I am?"

Miles looked at her with a half-smile. She noticed his eyes were glinting green in the bright light. He had the nicest eyes. They always changed in the light, so she could never tell quite what color they were. "Yes. I'm so glad you let me stay here."

His expression darkened. "It's not like I was eager to spend the night back at home."

Maya gave a start. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be back? You're parents will know you were gone! You have a curfew, you know."

Miles shrugged, apathetically. "Screw their curfew, you're worth it."

Maya laughed, uneasily. "Are you sure it was worth it to break curfew?"

"It was. I got to sleep with you, after all."

"Well I love waking up in your arms" Maya cooed, nuzzling closer to him.

She paused to give him a soft, sweet kiss, before dropping back down on her pillow.

Maya sighed. "You know, I could really go for ice cream right now."

Miles looked at her, amused. "You are very strange."

Maya lightly hit him, with a laugh. "What? I get cravings, and ice cream happens to be one of them!"

Miles shook his head. He paused for a moment, before turning to her. "I'm throwing a party today, at my house. I want you to come."

Maya laughed. "What is with you and parties all of a sudden?"

Miles shrugged. "It annoys the hell out of my parents. That's something."

Maya shook her head. "Don't, you'll only make it worse!"

"Relax. They probably won't even find out."

Maya took his hand, intertwining their fingers. Miles proceeded to bring her hand up to kiss it.

A pink blush spread across Maya's cheeks. Even a single brush of his lips on her skin left her feeling giddy.

Maya sighed. "Well, I would come. But I don't have a swimsuit. Or a towel. Hell, I don't even think I have suntan lotion."

"All taken care of" Miles replied. His voice lowered. "Besides, I'd rather have you show up in nothing at all."

Maya's felt her face turning red, as she hit him. "Miles!"

Miles didn't look too sorry. In fact, he was looking at her in an almost lustful way. "Why not? I'd love it."

Maya bit her lip. She found herself get lost in his eyes, as he stared back at her. "You would?" she asked.

Miles nodded. "Of course."

Before they knew it, the both of them were kissing. Maya automatically grabbed the back of his neck, while Miles' hand found it's way into her hair. After a few moments, they broke apart, both wanting more. Maya chewed her lip, while Miles stared at her trying to hold back.

"I'll come to your party" Maya said finally, looking down for a moment. "But I'm wearing clothes!"

Miles shook his head, smiling.

"Oh, and also" Maya continued. "You're not allowed to raid the bar for booze."

Miles sighed. "Only for you."

Maya smiled, her face lighting up. "I didn't think you would say yes!"

There was a loud bang on her door, and Katie's voice "Hey chicken little, get up! Time for school!"

Maya narrowed her eyes. "I'm not falling for that one, Katie! We both know it's Saturday!"

They both heard Katie curse from the other side of the door, before walking away.

She walked back, yelling "Come down, or I'm eating your breakfast!"

Maya groaned. "Trust me, she will."

Miles gave a chuckle. "Why is she so bitter?"

"She's Katie." Maya sat up in bed. "Wait, shouldn't you go?"

Miles smirked playfully. "What, so I'm not allowed to stay?"

"Well, my parents aren't home, so I guess you can. But you don't want to eat breakfast with Katie."

Maya shuddered, remembering the one time where Katie had insisted she invite Cam over for dinner to "get to know." She had asked Cam questions at top speed that got increasingly more personal and uncomfortable.

Miles scoffed. "I'm not scared of her. She's related to you, how bad can she be?"

Maya gave a giggle. "You'd be surprised. You haven't met her yet."

Miles gave her a look. "Have you seen my parents? They hate me. Your sister is nothing compared to them."

Maya sighed. "Well I need to get changed, go downstairs."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Maya crossed her arms. "You are not staying."

"Fine, fine" Miles held up his hands in surrender, before proceeding to go downstairs.

Maya giggled, going to close the door. She didn't understand how someone could make her so angry and so happy at the same time.

She started running a brush through her hair, wincing. It was always super frizzy in the mornings. Sometimes her hair would win out against the poor brush, which would end up stuck in it. Maya didn't want to take too long. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her boyfriend alone with Katie and no witnesses.

Frowning, she realized there wasn't much to wear. She quickly threw on a white long-sleeve, with a white skirt- the only suitable clothes she could find.

She could hear Katie already grilling Miles before she even entered the dining room where the two were sitting.

"So, how did you two meet again?" Katie asked, glaring at Miles suspiciously.

Miles chuckled. "In a dark alley outside a concert. I illegally snuck her into it after I offered her a joint."

Katie choked over her cup of coffee as Maya burst into a fit of giggles at her boyfriend.

Miles turned to look at her, and his expression changed.

"What's with all the white?" Katie questioned, wiping her mouth, still trying to recover.

"It's all I had" Maya stumbled slightly but didn't trip, as she found a seat next to Miles. He turned to look at her. "Where are your halo and wings?"

Maya barely caught her breath. He was so close to her. "What?"

"You look like an angel" Miles replied, his eyes shining. His expression completely changed upon looking at her.

Maya opened her mouth to reply, but a gag from Katie brought her back to reality.

"Maya, you smoked a joint?" Katie asked her, fixing her eyes on her younger sister.

"No, she declined" Miles answered for her. "So I gave her some alcohol instead."

Maya inwardly groaned. Miles didn't even try to make a good impression around her family.

Katie was staring in shock. "I'm going to go assume you're not actually serious right now. Why are you even dating my sister?"

"Oh, the physical aspects. Your sister is crazy in the sack."

Katie gasped, her eyes narrowing as Maya's face turned completely red. "You two are having sex?!" she hissed.

"He's just joking!" Maya attempted. "He's…ugh…he's just being annoying!"

"Of course we're having sex" Miles replied. "I wouldn't look under the table, we're kind of preoccupied…"

Katie stood up, shoving her chair to the side. "I'm a black belt you know!"

Maya tried to fight back her blush. "Katie, he was just kidding, of course we're not doing that."

Miles put his hand on her leg under the table, and Maya let out a squeak.

"Well that was so not funny" Katie responded seriously. "But I guess if you were kidding, then it's okay."

Miles continued to move his hand up Maya's leg. She cleared her throat, trying to fight the pink patches from forming on her cheeks as he played with the hem of her skirt.

Katie turned to look at them. "Maya, what's up? Why is your face all red?"

Maya cleared her throat. "Um…I'm just really hot…"

Katie gave her a strange look. "I'm not even going to ask. I'm going up to my room. No funny business with you two, I want to hear talking down here!"

She marched off. At the doorway, she spun around. "Oh, and don't touch my damn oatmeal."

Maya sighed. "Like we want to touch that crap," she muttered softly, so Katie wouldn't hear.

She quickly crossed her legs, grabbing Miles' hand. "Why would you do that in front of Katie?"

Miles shrugged. "I enjoy watching you get all worked up."

"Hey!"

Later on, Maya has somehow roped herself into shopping with Zoe and Tristan. She had already missed out on their past two weekend "shopping sprees", and neither of them were having any excuses this time around.

She met the both of them outside the mall. Her mom had dropped her off with the usual "Be safe, don't talk to strangers, look before you cross" speech she had given Maya when she was six.

"Ready to shop till we drop?" Zoe cried, excitedly, as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders.

"Yeah!" Tristan cheered.

Maya checked her watch silently. Zoe and Tristan both laughed.

"Come on Maymat, I'm sure we'll find you _something_" Tristan reassured her, putting an arm around Maya.

Maya sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Ooh, is anyone hungry before we start?" Tristan cried, whipping out a PEZ dispenser shaped like a pig.

Maya held out her hand, while Zoe looked a bit repulsed.

"They're just raspberry!" Tristan defended himself, as he and Maya munched on the PEZ.

"I think I'll stop for ice cream or something!" Zoe replied, still giving the PEZ dispenser disgusted looks.

Maya laughed, linking arms with the both of them. "Let's go in before my mom honks the horn and says something embarrassing!"

Zoe laughed. "Good idea! Your mom is strange."

Maya stuck her tongue out at Zoe, as they entered the mall.

"So, how are things with Drew?" Tristan asked loudly, nudging Zoe.

"Done" Zoe replied, shortly.

"OH! Um…that's…very…" Tristan stammered. "Um…very…"

"Expected" Maya put in.

Zoe sighed. "You're right. But hey, there are other fish in the sea!"

Maya crossed her arms. "Does one of these 'fish' wear combats and leather jackets?"

Zoe flipped her hair. "Maybe, maybe not!"

"You guys have talked?" Maya asked.

"A couple times" Zoe replied, smiling. "We hung out at the beach bash dance."

Maya scoffed. "He was not at the beach bash dance."

Tristan was confused. "Wait, who are we talking about here?"

"Zig" replied Maya, looking annoyed.

"Ohhhhh!" cried Tristan, in fake-realization. "Right! The bloodsucker!"

"Hey, he doesn't suck blood!" Zoe retorted. She turned to Maya. "Never mind sucking blood, how are you and Miles doing?"

Maya widened her eyes and glared at Zoe, motioning towards Tristan. Zoe looked apologetic. She sometimes forgot that Tristan had no idea Miles and Maya were dating. They had refrained from telling him, because they were afraid he would get upset.

"…But Miles and Maya are just friends, right Maymat?" Tristan asked.

"Of course!" Maya lied, with a laugh. "I wouldn't want to date that preppy egotistical flake!"

Zoe looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing.

"Ooh, check me out, I'm flying!" Maya cried, jumping around and flapping her 'wings.'

A couple people gave her strange looks.

"Hey look, famous footwear!" Tristan nearly shouted.

Maya continued moving her arms up and down. "And now I'm flying _away."_

She made to escape, but Zoe grabbed the back of her shirt. "Caught you!" she announced, smugly.

Maya pouted, as they entered Famous Footwear.

Tristan literally flew down an aisle. "Guys, look at these boots! OMG look at them!"

Zoe quickly made her way over to the wedges. "Hey Maya, how about these?" she held up a six-inch purple wedge.

Maya looked at her in disbelief. "It's probably easier to walk in stilts."

Zoe sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right…"

She picked up a smaller pair. "Ooh, I could totally wear these to the party today!"

Tristan sped over, clutching his boots. "OMG you were invited too? Miles invited me first."

"Actually me" Maya replied.

Tristan looked at her. "He invited you before he invited me?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, with a laugh. "At least you got an invite!"

"Do you think I should get these babies?" Tristan questioned, holding up his black buckled boots.

"Ooh, snazzy!" Maya teased, taking a shoe.

"I approve" Zoe replied. "You'll want to pick shoes that suit your outfit, the occasion, and the weather! Just…don't pick any that look like _that._"

She gestured over to the converse aisle.

Maya turned pink, looking down at her own converse.

"Well…I think I've made a decision on my shoes!" Zoe announced, examining the wedges.

"And I've decided mine!" added Tristan.

"Good, let's check them out!" cried Maya. She started to walk towards the cash register, but Tristan and Zoe both grabbed her.

After some persuasion, Maya left the store with a pair of cheap two-dollar flip-flops.

By the time the three had left the mall, Tristan was carrying a handful of bags, Zoe was swinging around a couple of her own, and Maya was clutching a single bag.


	7. Chapter 7

"Leave it down."

"No! put it up!"

"Tristan, her hair looks much better without being up like that!"

"No, her hair looks better in a pony, trust me. I know this stuff."

Tristan and Zoe were bent over Maya, frowning. Maya was seated in a spinny chair as they examined her hair. She had invited the both of them over to help get ready for the party.

She didn't actually agree to let them do her hair, until Zoe threatened to strap her to the chair.

"See?" Tristan gathered Maya's hair in a ponytail. "Look, way better."

Zoe crossed her arms. "Not in my opinion."

"Guys!" Maya exploded, holding her hands up. "No offense, but I really couldn't care less about what style my hair is in!"

Zoe frowned. "But it's a party?"

"So?"

Tristan let out an impatient sigh. "So you have to look your best!"

Maya raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms. "Zoe, you're in pajamas."

"I'm changing later, but that's besides the point" Zoe replied. "Right now, we're focusing on your hair!"

Tristan frowned, picking up a hair flower.

"Don't you dare put that thing in my hair" warned Maya.

Tristan sighed, putting the flower back.

Maya huffed, sitting up. "I can get figuring out outfits, but hair? Tris, we'll be _swimming_."

Tristan sighed. "Fine, fine. So what are you wearing then?"

"Probably a tank top and shorts."

Tristan and Zoe exchanged a look.

"What?" Maya pouted.

"Nothing, nothing" Zoe said, amused. She grabbed Maya's brush, and started running it through her straight locks, as Tristan checked his reflection.

Zoe switched to start tugging the brush through Maya's hair, wincing as it caught every knot. In a couple minutes, Maya watched in the mirror as her hair transformed from frizzy and knotty to shiny and wavy.

Seeing they were both distracted, Maya hopped up from the chair. She glanced to make sure neither of her friends weren't looking before running her fingers through her hair to make it look slightly presentable. She wanted to look at least _kind of _good, considering her boyfriend was there, and it was his party.

After quickly taking a trip to the bathroom to put in her contacts, and Zoe changed into a beachy-looking dress, they were ready to leave.

Maya, Tristan, and Zoe had barely made it downstairs when Katie stepped in front of the door, crossing her arms. "Where are you three going dressed like that?"

"A…party…?" Maya mumbled, not quite meeting Katie's eyes.

Katie blinked. "What? Maya, no way. Senior parties are dangerous."

Maya crossed her arms. "Katie! It's not even a senior party, it's mostly just freshmen and sophmores coming!"

"Oh yeah? Who's hosting the party?" Katie questioned skeptically.

"Oh, Miles is!" Tristan put in with a grin.

Katie's eyes narrowed. "_Him? _At the same party as my baby sister? Not happening."

"Katieeee" Maya pleaded. "Tris will be with me the whole time!"

"No."

"I'm not a baby anymore!" Maya cried.

Katie pursed her lips. "Look, Maya, I've had my fair share of bad parties."

Maya laughed. "Look, Katie, I'm not going to be going there to have sex or whatever you think I'm doing."

"You could be!"

Maya crossed her arms. "Who's the one who went and had sex at the Torres party?"

Tristan mouthed "let's leave" to Zoe, who nodded, and they both slipped past Katie and out the door.

Maya had hit a nerve. Katie took a breath. "That was a mistake. And besides, who's the one who made out with a random at the Torres campaign party last year?"

Maya's head flooded with memories of the horrible last few weeks of freshman year. "You know that doesn't count" she told Katie, darkly.

Usually, Katie knew better than to mention anything having to do with Cam in front of Maya, but she was already upset.

Maya grabbed the door handle. "I'm going to the party."

Katie grabbed the door, before Maya could tug it open. "Look, Maya…you know I'm only saying this because I'm worried about you."

"Well don't be" Maya replied, with a shrug. "I don't see why everyone is so worried about me. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Really?"

Maya nodded. "I just wanted to have some fun for a change. I'm trying to just get better and move on…and Miles is helping me with that."

Katie sighed, letting go of the door. "Fine. Have fun, don't be dumb, cell phone on at all times."

Maya gave a little squeal. "Really? I can go?"

"Leave, before I change my mind."

Maya was out the door in a flash.

Tristan's mom drove them to the party. On the way there, Zoe was carefully doing her makeup in a little compact mirror, Tristan was using his phone to online shop, and Maya danced and sang to the radio music.

Tristan's mom sent them off with the same sort of "Have fun, don't do anything dumb" speech as Katie had give Maya.

When they made their way out back, people were already starting to arrive. Music was blaring, people were gathered around talking, and some others were swimming.

They met up with Frankie Hollingsworth, who had her arms crossed in dissaprovment.

"Hey Frankie!" Zoe said, smiling brightly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is this party!" Frankie replied, glancing shiftily around. "Of course my stupid brother had to throw another one."

Tristan gave her a questioning look. "Well everyone likes a party!"

"Yeah, everyone except our parents!" Frankie replied, her eyes widening. "If they find out there was a party…"

"What?" asked Maya, suddenly.

"They won't be happy" Frankie finished with a wince.

Maya frowned, wondering if Frankie knew about the abuse Miles was put through. She had to, otherwise she wouldn't be that frightened about throwing a party.

In a matter of seconds, Miles appeared next to Frankie. "Welcome."

Frankie crossed her arms. "You're really proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Miles nodded. His eyes found Maya's, seeing the concerned look she was giving him.

"I'm already loving the party!" Tristan cried, grinning.

Maya looked at Miles. "Frankie was just telling us that your parents don't want you to hold parties."

Maya couldn't quite place the expression on Miles' face as he answered. "I really don't care."

Zoe laughed. "Well no one's parents like parties!"

"Especially ours" muttered Frankie.

Miles' eyes widened slightly, as he looked at his sister. "Frankie, don't you have to get back to your friends?"

Frankie gave him a disapproving look, before running off to a group of niners crowded around the pool.

Miles seemed to relax slightly. "Don't mind her, she loves to be annoying."

Zoe frowned. "She says you're just as annoying!"

"I can confirm that" Maya replied, as she and Zoe laughed.

"I don't think you're annoying, Miles!" Tristan said, putting his hand on Miles' arm.

Miles grinned. "I know you don't, Tris."

Maya rolled her eyes, as Tristan took seemingly forever to remove his hand.

Zoe crossed her arms. "Hmm…should I tan, or do I want to swim?" She broke off, thinking.

Maya sighed. "I can't swim, I don't have a suit."

"Frankie has a spare swimsuit" Miles suggested. "She also has towels, if you want."

Maya smiled. "I can use them?"

"Of course. Follow me." Miles led her away from the others, leading her to the back door of his house.

He didn't quite hold the door for her, but didn't let it slam shut either.

Miles led Maya into his house. Maya looked around in awe. The rooms were giant, the floors were all perfectly polished, and nothing seemed to be out of place.

Miles turned around to look at her, with a crooked smile. "The bathroom is upstairs and to the left."

Maya gave a giggle. "I'll try not to get lost."

Miles started to walk away, but Maya grabbed his arm lightly. "Wait."

Miles looked at her. "Yes?"

Maya sighed, looking down for a moment. "I…don't want you getting in trouble if your parents find out about the party."

Miles shrugged. "So what if they do? They'll probably beat the crap out of me, but that's nothing new."

Maya's mouth fell open. "That's horrible! I don't want to see you hurt like that."

"Maya, don't worry about it" Miles replied, clenching his jaw. "I'm honestly used to it by now."

"If you're so used to it, then you wouldn't seem so hurt about it."

"I don't" Miles replied, with a humorless smile.

Maya sighed. Getting Miles to talk was ten times more impossible was it was to get Cam to talk. "Look, I know you're not ready to completely open up to me…"

"Open up to you? About what?" Miles gave her a smile, looking genuinely confused.

Maya knew better. "About your parents, what's going on with you…"

"Nothing's going on, Maya. It's fine."

He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, before turning around and walking out.

Maya gave a frustrated sigh, before making her way cautiously upstairs. She had a history of falling down (and up) flights of stairs, so she knew to always be careful.

She decided that was all she was getting out of Miles for the time being. Hopefully, he was telling the truth.

Maya entered the bathroom, to see all of Frankie's items laid out, and shook her head. There was a pink bikini, a stripy towel, and some banana boat suntan lotion.

Maya tried the bikini on, spinning around in the full length mirror as the frowned. Even though she had grown a bit since last year, she still wasn't satisfied with her appearance.

She had bony shoulders, a tiny chest, basically non-existent curves, and disproportionate long legs.

She rolled her eyes, as she remembered Tristan and Zoe's comments of "At least you don't have thunder thighs!"

Maya didn't have time to focus on that much, because she was having another problem. Even though she was small to begin with, Frankie was smaller. The bikini didn't really…fit right. It was extremely tight, and showed more cleavage than she had planned on.

She suddenly realized why Miles had decided to pick it out for her…

After rubbing on some suntan lotion, Maya made her way back outside.

Tristan, Miles, and Zoe were already swimming. Tristan looked like he was participating in the pool volleyball with the niners.

Miles turned around to look at Maya. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in every inch of her. Maya felt even more self-conscious, biting her lip.

She sat on the edge of the pool, next to them.

"Hey Maymat!" Tristan sang. "Cute bikini!"

Miles nodded. "I agree."

Maya looked down, playing with her guitar necklace. "Thanks."

Zoe had her sunglasses on, and was smiling peacefully. She was lingering in a patch of sun.

Maya gave a giggle. "Zoe, are you swimming and tanning at the same time?"

Zoe pulled down her sunglasses. "You got it!"

Maya shook her head.

A pool volleyball came flying at them. Tristan grabbed it, flinging it in the direction of the niners.

"Come on Maya, get in" Miles announced, with a smirk.

Maya blushed. "What if I want to tan?"

Miles shrugged. "Boo hoo, you don't get to tan" He splashed her, and Maya giggled, standing up.

Miles rose up out of the water, and Maya tried not to stare. It looked like he had been working out even more since the last time she had seen him without a shirt on.

She bit her lip, trying to meet his eyes. "You can't make me!" she challenged.

Miles shook his head, before picking her up, and tossing her in the pool. Maya let out a screech, as her head popped out of the water. "Miles Hollingsworth! Are you kidding me?"

Zoe giggled, and Miles gave a chuckle. "You should have gotten in yourself."

Tristan was still staring at the niners determinedly. "I can't let them win. I am the pool volleyball champion!" he was muttering.

"You are not!" Zoe giggled. "The niners are totally winning!"

Tristan glared. "Are not, I'm better!"

Maya laughed. "It's good to be at an actual party again."

Zoe gave her a questioning look. Maya opened her mouth, but Tristan spoke.

"Oh, Maya couldn't go to parties after the disasterous one last year!"

"What happened?" Miles asked, amused.

"Nothing!" Maya cried, giving Tristan a pointed look.

There was silence, as Tristan looked down. Maya grabbed her necklace again, praying for her mind not to float to Cam.

"Maya, are you okay?" Miles asked, his eyes full of concern.

Maya gave a smile. "Yeah. Totally fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Maya was going around picking up all of the assorted pool items. Volleyballs littered the edge of the perimeter, from the niners game. Everyone had left the party, but Maya was staying late.

She made her way around the pool, to where Miles was stretched out on a pool chair.

"You know you could help!" Maya announced playfully, crossing her arms.

"And miss your cute attempts at cleaning up?" Miles questioned, with a chuckle.

Maya shot him a glare. "Hey, I was trying."

Miles was amused. "Trying to what? More items ended up in the pool than outside it."

Maya blushed, realizing he was right. "My aim is sucky, okay?"

"As I've noticed."

Maya huffed. "It's not that bad. My aim is good enough to hit you with."

"Nice try, but it wouldn't hurt" Miles replied, smugly. "Let's face it, you're weak."

Maya shook her head. "Flake!"

"Baby bird."

"I am helping you!" Maya laughed. "The least you could do is be nice to me."

"You could help me more by sitting down" Miles suggested, gesturing next to him.

Maya bit her lip, looking down. "…There's not really room on there for me…"

"Please. You're tiny."

Maya huffed. "If I sat on you, it would hurt."

"I highly doubt that."

Maya took a seat on the chair, as Miles put his arm around her waist, pulling her in.

Miles took her hand, running his fingers over the lines on her palm. He waited a moment, before speaking. "…What was Tristan talking about before?"

Maya's heart skipped a beat. "…Um…well, he was talking about a lot of things."

Miles sighed. "About the party you went to. You seemed really shaken up after he mentioned it."

Maya took a breath, momentarily closing her eyes. "It's not important. It's in the past."

"It's not important? So tell me then" Miles prompted.

Maya hesitated. She turned to look at him, his concerned expression making her feel guilty. "I…um…well, last year I went to this senior party. At the Torres house. And at the party, there was a lot of, um, alcohol."

"Alcohol at a Torres party? Understandable" Miles commented. "Go on."

He held Maya tighter as she continued. "Well…I got kind of drunk and…and made out with this random guy."

Miles was silent for a moment. "You went to a senior party? That doesn't sound like you."

"I _wasn't _me" Maya replied. He gave her a questioning look.

"I wasn't in my right mind" Maya tried to explain. "A lot went down that year."

"Like what?"

Maya went quiet for a very long time. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Miles raised his eyebrows. "Why not? You know I won't judge you."

"I know, but you'd never understand."

Miles heaved a sigh, turning to look at her. "What the hell do you think I've been doing, Maya? All I'm trying to do is understand but you're so vague about _everything_."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just…not ready to tell you things yet."

Miles sat back. "You're trying, at least. I guess I can't be mad at you."

Maya grinned, giving a laugh. "Yay!"

Miles shook his head. "How can I ever be upset with you? You're just so cute…"

Maya beamed, as Miles started playing with her hair. "Did you see Tristan with those niners?"

Miles chuckled. "Yes, it was saddening. I think I have better aim when I'm drunk."

Maya giggled into her hand. "He thinks he's the best though."

"Better than Zoe" Miles said. "She basically wants us to have sex."

There was a silence between them, as Maya took a breath. "Miles…you know I'm not ready for that yet."

Miles sighed. "I know you're not. I'll wait for you."

"I can't believe you'd wait that long."

Miles frowned slightly. "How long are we talking here?"

Maya laughed, hitting him. "When I'm ready, believe me, you will be the first to know."

"Good. It's killing me to see you walking around with almost nothing on."

Maya crossed her arms. "You don't even have a shirt on!"

Miles turned to look around, distracted. "Did Frankie just leave?"

Maya looked too. "I think she said she was going somewhere with her friends."

"Good. I have you all to myself then."

Maya giggled. "Just because I don't want to have sex doesn't mean we can't do other things."

Miles looked at her. "Other things?"

Maya moved so she was hovering over him, her legs around his, almost straddling him. Miles looked surprised, but pleased. He stared at her with complete lust, his eyes traveling to her lips.

He pushed a stray curl out of her face, and kissed her hard. He roughly moved his lips against hers, and she responded by grabbing his shoulders tightly.

He grabbed her hips so she could still remain on him, and her back arched into him. Maya's skin was heating up as Miles' hands roamed all around her body.

Feeling bold, Maya nipped his bottom lip, pulling away to see his reaction. Surprise flickered over Miles' face, soon replaced with pleasure. He pulled her back and kissed her harder.

"Calm down…we're…in public…" Maya managed between kisses.

"So?" Miles asked, not looking bothered.

Maya pulled away, this time. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip, giving him the most lustful stare she could. "Let's go somewhere."

They had barely made it into Miles' room before he slammed the door and grabbed Maya's waist. His eyes traveled down her almost exposed body, staring at her hungrily.

"You have no idea the things I want to do to you…" Miles said.

Maya's heart was racing. No one had ever talked to her like that.

"You've been turning me on all day, Maya" Miles said, as they stared at each other.

"You've been turning me on too," Maya whispered.

The sexual tension that rose up between them became unbearable, and their lips connected again.

Maya's mind was spinning. She had never felt like this before. Miles was the only person who made her feel this way. She wasn't even aware she had been backing up until Miles pushed her lightly onto a bed, moving on top of her.

She felt his hot breath against her skin, as he moved his lips hurriedly against her neck. He kissed her everywhere he could reach, leaving light bites everywhere. Maya gasped in pleasure as Miles bit down hard on her sensitive skin, turning it pink.

As his lips traveled further down, Maya gripped his shoulders. Miles' hands traveled up from her hips, moving them to lightly cup her breasts.

Maya whimpered, as his whole hand easily wrapped around them. She was mortified of her tiny size, but Miles seemed delighted.

"You know, your size is defiantly an advantage" muttered Miles, his eyes not leaving her chest. "I want to feel all of you."

"Shut up" Maya breathed.

Miles started squeezing her lightly while he kissed her exposed cleavage. Maya let out a moan. "Miles!" she almost whimpered the name.

Miles pulled away to look at her. "What?" Maya questioned, missing the feel of his lips on her heated skin.

"Nothing…just don't hold back, Maya. I want to hear your pretty voice."

Maya continued letting out little whimpers that became faster and more urgent. She tried to speak. "Y-you picked out this bikini on purpose, d-don't you?"

Miles chuckled. "I wouldn't resist seeing you in this."

Maya's mouth fell open. "You are absolutely horrible."

Miles just smirked, before rolling his hips against hers, feeling him against her most intimate spot. Maya's mouth fell open, gasping as pain and pleasure shot through her. "Hey!"

"Sorry, I slipped" Miles continued moving against her and Maya moaned, feeling him through her flimsy bikini material.

"You don't mean that" Miles breathed. He slowed down his pace, moving slowly against Maya's crotch.

Maya bit her lip, surprised and frustrated. She tried moving her hips up to get some kind of relief, but Miles didn't let her. He continued this slow torture, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Pleasure of a kind she had never felt before was shooting through Maya's lower half. She was getting insanely turned on, biting her lip, panting unevenly. "Miles…please…"

Miles smirked. "Are you going to say you're sorry?" He moved at a torturous pace.

"I'msorryI'msorry" the words streamed out of Maya's mouth.

"And that I'm not horrible?" Miles continued.

"You'renothorribleyou'renot" Maya moaned.

"I think I'll just torture you some more" Miles replied. "I like seeing my little Maya so frustrated."

Maya glared at him, before he finally picked up his pace, giving her what she wanted.

About a second later, there was a slam from downstairs and the sound of loud footsteps.

Miles quickly stopped, getting off of Maya, who sat up. Maya gave Miles a questioning look, still recovering. Miles didn't pay attention, listening closely.

"Did Frankie some back or something?" Maya inquired.

Miles shook his head. "My parents. They're probably home from work."

Sure enough, there were more footsteps and a loud banging on Miles' door. Maya jumped in surprise, but Miles didn't seem fazed.

"Miles!" came Mr. Hollingsworth's voice. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Studying!" Miles called back, dryly.

Maya heard Mr. Hollingsworth pause for a moment, before answering. "Wow, a productive activity for once! That can't last long. You can try to study, but we both know you're useless at that."

Miles looked down, taking a breath.

Mr. Hollingsworth wasn't finished. "Don't even try to say you're not. I'm going up to the school. Don't pull anything while I'm gone, or you'll regret it."

As the footsteps retreated from Miles' door, Maya cautiously looked over at Miles. He was completely expressionless, except for his eyes, which were flashing.

Maya's heart broke, knowing he was hiding his feelings. She had seen Cam do it all the time in the past, and knew that look well. "Miles, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" Miles cut her off. "You didn't do anything. I did."

Maya frowned. "What?"

Miles heaved a sigh, suddenly looking very exhausted. "Well my father was right, wasn't he? I'm completely useless, aren't I?"

"No, of course not!" Maya cried, wondering why Miles would believe such lies.

"You don't have to lie" Miles said, bitterly. "I get it, I can't do anything right."

"Yes you can" Maya replied, earnestly.

Miles' eyes widened. "Really? Do you know where my father is going?"

Maya was silent.

"He's going up to the school to hold a meeting with his youth organizer."

"Drew?" Maya questioned, frowning. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because my father is actually giving this idiot a chance. Hell, he probably likes him better than me. Which means I'm even more hopeless than Dropout Drew."

Maya scooted closer to him on the bed. She took a breath, sadness washing over her. "Listen to me. You are not useless!"

She looked into his eyes, seriously. "You aren't the worst, at all. You're the best. You're really special to me. You make me feel so happy, and treat me so well. And you're ten times better than Drew. There are so many things that I love about you. I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

Miles took a breath, slowly looking up. His eyes met hers, still looking pained. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm not at all. Before I met you…I was…in a really bad place. I was really sad all of the time. But when we met, you helped me move on and get out of that place. You took the sadness away, and you didn't even know you were doing it."

Miles looked down at her, shaking his head. "Maya…you're so…you're amazing."

Maya smiled widely, looking relieved. "See? You should believe in yourself more."

"I really helped you get rid of your sadness?"

Maya nodded, her eyes gleaming. She pulled Miles into a hug. He held her tightly. He pulled away to look at her. "Maya, I don't know where I'd be without you. I love you."

Maya smiled automatically and replied, "I love you too, Cam."

Time stopped. Maya slowly thought. And thought. And realized. Cam was gone. He would never, ever be able to hear her say she loved him again. She was looking into gleaming green eyes, instead of warm brown puppy ones. This was Miles now. Not Cam.

She stood up. "I-I have to go…"

Miles stood up too. "Wait, Maya. What the hell was that? Who is Cam?"

"No one!" Maya cried. She was breathing unevenly, her lip starting to tremble. She was willing herself not to cry, but a tear already had slipped out.

Miles' expression softened slightly. "What is going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just…I need…I-I need to leave!" Maya's mind was spinning. _Cam was dead. _"I'm sorry, I can't right now."

By now, tears were streaming down her face, as she took gasping breaths. She opened the door and walked away as fast as she could.

_Cam was dead._ The words echoed in her head. She had known it for a long time now, but it hit her hard. She didn't love Miles. She _really _liked him, was maybe even falling in love, but she still loved Cam. And she hated herself for it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait. Wait, back up. He told you he loved you?"

"Yes!"

"Actually love? Like, those were his exact words?"

"Those were his exact words."

Zoe let out a little squeal as Maya sighed. The two of them were hanging out in the Matlin's kitchen. Zoe had immediately showed up at her house, wanting to know what had happened between her and Miles.

Maya was perched on the counter, and Zoe was standing and sipping from a coffee she had picked up.

"…And you called him Cam?" Zoe hissed, incredulously. "Maya, he must have been crushed!"

Maya flinched slightly, the mere mention of Cam's name still giving her chills.

"I know, I know!" Maya moaned, putting her head in her hands. "I was just so used to saying it to him and not Miles…"

Zoe nodded, sympathetically. Having known about Cam, she was really one of the only people who could understand. Maya had never actually told her, Zoe had overheard a conversation between Katie and Maya about Cam, and the truth had come out.

Maya still remembered that day. Both her and Zoe had shed tears, and after that day, their rivalry was dead.

"Wait, what was his reaction?" Zoe asked, her eyes widening. "Maybe this isn't completely ruined."

Maya looked up, still holding her head. "At first he was angry, and then he was confused. He looked really upset."

Zoe gave a depressed sigh. "Forget everything not being ruined…"

Maya started swinging her legs, and threw her head back. "I don't see how Miles can ever understand…"

Zoe's mouth twisted into a frown. "I can't believe it. How can you ever tell him that you don't love him back?"

Maya hesitated. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She looked down, adjusting her glasses. "Well, um…"

Zoe's mouth fell open. "Wait, you hesitated!"

"No I didn't!"

"You never denied it! So you _do _love him back, but just said Cam on accident?"

Maya's mouth still hung open, not being able to form a sentence. "I…It's complicated, okay?"

As she looked down, she felt her face turning red. Zoe immediately began to smirk. "Is someone not admitting something?"

Maya bit her lip. "Will you just drop it, Zoe?"

"I will absolutely not drop it until you give me a straight answer. Yes or no. And that is show biz!"

Maya huffed. "I don't know, okay? I really care about him, I trust him, I can't stand when anything bad happens to him…"

"Sounds like it could be love."

There was a silence.

Then Zoe looked up. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

Maya laughed. "Nothing at all."

"…I'm not following."

Maya sighed. "I'm just going to avoid Miles at all costs, and hope he doesn't try to talk to me."

Zoe scoffed. "Maya, you two have classes together! You think that will be easy?"

Maya looked down. "No…but it's worth a shot, right? I'll just avoid him until I figure out how I really feel."

"Whatever you want, Maya! But there is totally no way that Hollingsworth is staying away from you for a whole day."

When Maya got into school that day, she made a beeline for her locker. Despite Zoe's protests, she was still going to try and avoid Miles. She just needed time to think about who she really loved.

Cam was dead…but that didn't mean she didn't still love him.

She couldn't not ever love again though. Cam would have wanted her to move on and not stay hung up on him.

Maya gave an exasperated sigh, as she shoved a binder in her backpack. Her eyes fell on her guitar, and she bit her lip. There was no way she could carry that around in the halls, her hands were already full. Miles usually carried her guitar for her, but she couldn't' be by him right now.

Maya grabbed her guitar, and made her way to the band room to deposit it there for the day.

As soon as the entered the band room, she spotted Zig holding his own guitar case. She turned right around and started to walk out.

"Wait" came Zig's voice.

Maya sighed, turning around. "What could you possibly need, Zig?"

"You look like you could use some help," Zig announced, nodding towards the guitar she was carrying.

"Yeah, and you look like you could use some Midol" Maya shot back. "Maybe it would help with all of your PMSing."

Zig rolled his eyes. "Sure you can carry that guitar?"

"Yes." Maya struggled for a moment, before dropping her backpack and letting the guitar fall to the floor. "Okay, _no._"

Zig opened a band locker for her, and she made to carefully put the guitar in.

"Zoe said that your boyfriend usually carries your guitar" Zig commented.

Maya turned around. "Well, he's busy." She paused, confused. "Wait, you talk to Zoe?"

"Well yes, I'm pretty sure I should be talking to her considering we're dating."

Maya nearly choked on air. "Zoe is dating _you_?"

"You say that like dating me is a bad thing."

_Well it is, _thought Maya. She thought for a moment, as relief flooded through her. Maybe Zig was moving on. Maybe he would stop pushing her to be in a relationship with him.

"So…what are you doing with that guitar?" Maya questioned.

Zig was confused. "Putting it away. I don't really play it anymore."

"Well that's not very rock star-like of you."

Zig raised his eyebrows. "Are you being nice to me because I'm dating Zoe?"

"No!" Maya lied.

"Let me guess. You're happy because I'll finally stop bothering you. Yeah, I get it. You'll never feel the way I do."

Even though she already knew Zig liked her, Maya still winced. "I'm sorry. I just…really want you two to be happy."

"Yeah, so do I." Zig heaved a sigh. "See you in the rubber room?"

"Actually I'm cutting today. So you won't."

Zig shook his head. "I'm not covering for you."

"I know."

Maya made to pick up her binders, and quickly left.

As she made her way to the commons where she would be cutting, despite everything going wrong at the time, she smiled. At least she had gotten the issue with Zig out of the way.

Maya frowned, answering her phone.

Zoe gave a squeal on the other end, before asking, "Did you…"?

"No, I did not make up with Miles, or talk to him at all." Maya replied.

She could basically see Zoe frowning on the other hand. "Maya! Why not?"

Maya sighed. "Because I'm still confused."

"Okay, that's fine."

Maya did a double take, at Zoe's abrupt change in mood. "It is?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess I can't force you two to talk to each other."

Maya smiled. "Thank you."

Zoe paused. "So…what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. You're coming with me to the gym."

Maya laughed. "The gym? Why?"

"I'm in the mood for some bench presses. You coming?"

"Sure. I'll get my mom to drive me there."

"Great. See you!"

Maya briefly stopped off at home to put in her contacts and put her hair up, before her mom drove her to the gym.

Maya was quiet the whole ride there.

"Is everything okay honey?" asked Mrs. Matlin, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Maya lied. "Just…thinking."

"Well you don't really seem yourself." Her mother replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well you've been quiet, you keep staring into space, and you haven't sang a song in about an hour which must be a record."

Maya laughed. "I'm fine, really mom."

Mrs. Matlin frowned. "Okay, if you say so."

By the time Maya made it to the gym, Zoe was already walking over to her, her gym clothes accompanied by her Eiffel tower necklace, of course.

"Hey Maya, excited to exercise?" Zoe asked, smiling brightly.

Maya was still puzzled at Zoe's behavior. "Who is excited to excursive?"

"You." Zoe put her arm around Maya, before leading her over to the corner of the gym. "Tristie, Miles, make room for one more."

To Maya's surprise and displeasure, Miles and Tristan were both seated, lifting weights.

She turned to Zoe and hissed "Why did you bring _him _here?"

Zoe laughed. "Why not? Tristan is pretty decent at weights."

Maya crossed her arms. "You know I mean Miles. You said you understood that I wasn't ready to talk yet!"

"I lied." Zoe replied.

Maya huffed and made her way over to the other two.

"Hey Maymat!" Tristan greeted her, grinning.

"Hey, Tris."

Maya quickly got on one of the treadmills while Zoe started on the elliptical. Tristan looked like he was trying his luck at the weights, while Miles was lifting them with ease.

"You sure you're not going to fall off that?" Miles asked, with a half-smile. "It looks awfully dangerous for a baby bird."

Maya grit her teeth. Miles always knew just how to annoy her. "If I'm a bird, can I fly away from you?"

"I said you were a baby bird. Baby birds can't fly well yet" Miles corrected. "You'd need my help."

"I do not need your help." Maya continued on the treadmill. "Besides, a baby bird flying could totally work."

Miles chuckled, shaking his head. "No."

"OMG I can lift twenty pounders now!" Tristan exclaimed, proudly.

"Hey, it's a start" Miles responded.

Tristan looked a bit put out. "20 pounders aren't so snazzy, are they?"

Zoe laughed. "Not quite, Tristie!"

Tristan shrugged. "I'll work my way up. I totally can."

Maya was picking up speed, beginning to think ignoring Miles could work.

That was, until, he put down his weights to take his shirt off.

Maya bit her lip and looked down, as pink patches formed on her cheeks. Zoe was smirking again.

Maya's eyes traveled down his body, watching as his muscles flexed every time he lifted.

She quickly cleared her throat, looking away.

"Hey, Tristie!" Zoe cried. "I think there's a vending machine down the hall with fruity gushers!"

Tristan gasped. "What kind?"

"Strawberry."

Tristan nearly threw down the weights. "Vending machine, now!"

He and Zoe sped off. Maya knew what Zoe was doing, trying to leave her and Miles alone.

"No, don't' leave me!" Maya pouted, but they were already out of sight.

Miles gave a smirk. "You wanted fruity gushers too?"

Maya frowned. "No, and I need to change!"

She quickly got off the elliptical and made her way to the back room in the gym where she and Tristan usually changed.

Miles followed her in. "You certainly seem to like what you see."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Maya scanned the room for Zoe's pink duffel bag, before rooting around for a shirt.

She hated how Miles could always get her this flustered and worked up. Deciding two could play at that game, Maya

her t-shirt off, exposing the lacy pink bra underneath.

Miles stopped to look at her, his eyes fixed on her chest. His mouth was open slightly.

Maya made sure he had a full view of her as she continued to search for a shirt. She turned around to see Zoe's clothes better. Luckily the bra was a push up, which made her chest look at least a bit bigger.

She suddenly felt Miles behind her, grabbing her waist. Maya squeaked. "W-what are you doing?"

She felt his hot breath on her neck as he leaned down to kiss the side of it. He left a trail of slow kisses down her neck to her shoulder. "Can I tell you something?"

Maya was taken aback. "Um…yes…?"

Miles brushed her hair behind her ear, kissing it, before whispering "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?"

Maya bit her lip. She was supposed to be ignoring Miles and here she was, letting him seduce her. "Um…no, you haven't really mentioned it…"

Miles continued. "Well that color looks amazing on you. Do you know how you would look even nicer?"

Maya's heart was racing. "How?"

"Without that bra on." Miles' hands moved up her sides. Maya let out an involuntary moan, as he went to unclasp her bra.

Half of her wanted to let him, but she realized she wasn't quite ready for that. "Wait" she breathed. "I…I'm not really ready…"

Miles let out a sigh. "You are torturing me in every way possible."

Maya giggled.

She turned around to face him, meeting his eyes. Miles leaned down to kiss her, and Maya kissed back happily.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry I ignored you all day. I was just really confused about yesterday."

"So was I" Miles replied. "I'm sorry for springing that on you. Please tell me I didn't screw anything up."

"You didn't. I just needed time to think" Maya responded.

"You don't have to love me back yet, or at all. Don't worry."

Maya opened her mouth, and closed it again. "I…I might…"

Miles cut in "Tell me when you're sure."

There was a bang, and Zoe entered the room. "Guys, do you _see _how many fruit snacks Tristie and I picked up?"

Maya quickly detached herself from Miles, grabbing a spare shirt.

Zoe turned around. "Whoa, things are heating up in here!"

Maya threw on the shirt. "We were just…um…"

"There is absolutely no excuse for why you two are half dressed!" Zoe cried. "So are you two okay again?"

Maya nodded, beaming. "Yeah. We are."

Zoe sighed. "If only I hadn't interrupted. You two would be banging each other against the gym lockers!"

"Zoe!" pink patches appeared on Maya's cheeks.

Tristan barged in holding his gushers. "Guys, want any?"

"Keep them!" Maya replied, relieved. Apparently Tristan still had no clue Maya and Miles were dating at all. Miles had his shirt off, but that was an almost normal occurrence for him.

The four had finished up their exercise, with Maya in a much better mood. She and Miles said goodbye to Tristan and Zoe, before Maya's mom came to drive them home. (Miles was staying with Maya to study.)

The ride home was very peaceful. For once, Maya wasn't singing or jumping around and Miles wasn't sitting stiffly and complaining about something or other.

They spent the whole car ride cuddling in the back seat, wrapped in each other's arms. Maya had her arms wrapped around Miles while he held her close, muttering loving words to her. When her mother was distracted, the two would steal soft, sweet kisses.

Maya's heart was fluttering, and Miles was smiling, actually smiling.

Miles pulled her in for a passionate kiss, his hand weaving into her hair. Maya grabbed the back of his neck and responded, neither of them stopping until Mrs. Matlin addressed them and they _had _to answer.

"You know I couldn't stay away from you for a whole day" Miles announced.

Maya smiled. "Neither could I."

The two never stopped holding hands until they entered Maya's room. Maya pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. Miles joined her, wrapping her arms around her as their lips attached.

They pulled away, facing each other, staring at each other with passion in their eyes.

Maya giggled.

"What?" Miles was amused.

"I just had a thought" laughed Maya. "How many packs of fruit snacks do you think Tristan got?"

Miles chuckled, holding her closer. "As many as he could stuff into his gym bag, naturally."

Maya laughed, smiling up at him in adoration.

Miles spotted a circle of intertwined flowers on Maya's bedside table, frowning. "What is that?"

Maya turned and shook her head, plucking up the flowers. "It's some necklace thing I made. I tied some flowers together when I was bored."

"A necklace?" Miles inquired. "It looks more like a crown to me."

Maya sighed. "Not you too!"

"What?"

"That was a princess joke, wasn't it?" Maya asked. "Everyone's calling me a princess in the rubber room. It's just annoying."

Miles didn't answer for a moment. He silently picked up the flowers and placed them on her head, staring at her with utmost sincerity. "You're not a princess, Maya. You're a queen."

Maya's heart filled with warmth. "I…I am?"

"You're everything to me. You're all I have. I love you, Maya."

Maya looked up at him, her own eyes meeting with his. His eyes had never looked more beautiful as they did in that moment. They shone as they looked at her and she kept the gaze. She didn't see Cam, she only saw Miles. "I love you too."

Both relief and joy filled Miles' face. The both of them shared a long kiss before Maya settled back into his arms with a blissful smile.

The both of them fell asleep smiling that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Maya felt amazing. This had to be the happiest she had been since the night she had slept over with Cam. She still loved Cam in every sense of the word, but she had finally let him go. A blissful joy had bult up in her, making her heart flutter. She was in love.

She couldn't even wrap her head around how she and Miles had transformed from aquaintances, to enemies, to friends, to lovers. Miles Hollingsworth of all people.

Maya had entered the kitchen that morning smiling widely. "Het Katers! Hey mom!"

"Someone's a happy bird today" Katie announced, raising her eyebrows.

Maya started pouring some orange juice, smiling to herself. "How can you tell?"

"Well, you usually refer to your sister as something a lot more rude" Mrs. Matlin put in. Katie nodded. "Correct!"

Maya put a hand on her hip. "Please. Chicken little isn't exactly a term of endearment."

Katie shrugged with a snicker, as she took a bite of her cereal. "You're a chicken, and you're little!"

"That would make you a cat then!" Maya quipped back. "Smug, aloof, and creepy!"

Katie scowled. "Truce."

Maya claped. "Yay!"

Jake entered the kitchen, munching on a chicken wing.

"Jake!" Mrs. Matlin cried. "Where did you get chicken?"

Jake shrugged. "Found it in my bag. It's not making any strange noises or turning funny colors, so it's probably safe to eat."

Maya gagged. "Gross!"

"For once, I agree with you, little sis" announced Katie.

Jake took a seat next to her, kissing her on the cheek. Katie's expression softened slightly as she continued eating.

"Katie" Mrs. Matlin announced. "Maya went to the gym yesterday. Don't you think you should start going again too, for soccor?"

Katie laughed. "Don't need to. I train for soccor on my own, without a sweaty gym." She turned to Maya, who was munching on strawberries. "Why are you going to the gym, anyway? You're like ninety pounds."

Jake laughed, as Maya scoffed. "I am 120 pounds of fat that would hurt if they sat on you."

Katie snorted. "I weight more and I'm shorter than you."

Maya giggled. "So you admit I'm the taller Matlin now?"

Katie pursed her lips. "I'm the older one, though."

"Being tall isn't all it's cracked up to be" Jake sais. "I can't even walk down a street without getting my head snagged in a tree."

Katie and Maya laughed, while Mrs. Matlin shook her head.

"It's true" announced Jake. "If I don't duck, I'll end up with a mouthful of leaves!"

While Jake launched into an elaborate story, Maya's thoughts drifted to Miles. She could still remember themexchanging their 'I love you's clearly. Jake was known to have a story for _everything. _He could randomly look at an olive, and come up with a long, detailed olive-related story.

"Mom?" Maya asked hopefully. "Can I go home with Miles today?"

Mrs. Matlin gave a sigh. "When will you practice your cello then?"

"Never?" asked Maya, smiling sweetly.

Katie snorted.

Maya pouted. "Fine. I'll practice extra hard on the weekends!"

Katie scoffed. "No she won't!"

Jake cut in. "It's not really my decision, but Maya's fifteen! Let her live a little!"

After a glare from Katie and Mrs. Matlin, Jake hurridley poured some juice, muttering "I'll shut up…"

"Is this another party?" Mrs. Matlin demanded.

"No, I'm just helping Miles with the election.""

Jake laughed. "For mayor? Don't you have to be all old and boring for that?"

"His dad is running for mayor, not him!" cried Maya, laughing.

Jake laughed, turning to Mrs. Matlin. "See? You should let her go. I went places all the time when I was her age. Well…usually to smoke weed or prank the neighbors…"

Maya cringed. Jake never really _meant _to make things worse for Maya, but he was very good at it. Both Katie and Mrs. Matlin were looking at her suspiciously.

"Well no!" Jake said quickly, trying to defend himself. "I mean, _sometimes _I went to the, um…library…"

Luckily at that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Thank God" muttered Maya. "I mean…I'll get it!"

She opened the door to reveal Zoe. She was already carrying her backpack and was wearing a black and white dress. "Hey Maya! Hey Matlins!"

"Ugh" Katie complained.

"Hi Zoe!" Mrs. Matlin called.

"Yo" greeted Jake.

"You. Upstairs. Now." Zoe grabbed Maya's arm and nearly dragged her upstairs.

Zoe had made sure Maya's door was shut tight, before turning to her. "Maya, details!"

Maya was puzzled. "On what? My breakfast?"

Zoe sighed, impatianelty. "On Hollingsworth! I called him this morning, and he was acting all giddy and lovesick!"

Maya giggled into her hand at the thought of her boyfriend acting that way. "That's because we made up. He told me he loved me last night…and I said it back."

"I knew it!" squealed Zoe. "You two are in love! I am so smart!"

Maya sighed. "It was perfect."

Zoe paused. "Wait, but…what about Cam?"

Maya closed her eyes momentarily. "He…would want me to move on and be happy."

Zoe beamed. "Well, mission accomplished!"

Maya gave a laugh. "Well, ready for school?"

Zoe's eyes widened. "Yes. Are YOU?" Her eyes found Maya's t shirt and leggings.

"What?" whined Maya.

"Nothing! Just…you should dress up extra nice today. The look on Hollingsworth's face would be priceless if he saw you!"

Maya paused. "True. …Fine. Help me find something!"

Zoe started rooting thtrough a pile of Maya's clothes. She puled out a blue sweater, horrified. "Ugh, what is this?"

"My sweater! I thought it was cute!"

"Cute? Well…yes, in a sort of frumpy, unfashionable way!" Zoe said, trying to be nice.

Zoe picked up a top with spikes on thr shouders. "Oof! This looks painful!"

"As longs as no one decides to clap be on the shouldesr, they'll be fine!" joked Maya.

Zoe continued searching through her clothes. "Oh, cute bra!"

Maya looked up. "You can borrow it sometime if you want."

Zoe snorted. "Maya, that won't fit me."

"It might!"

"Doubt it" Zoe replied smugly. She pulled out a baby pink dress. It was snort, and flowed out at the bottom.

"Zoe, no!" Maya said, immediately. She had shoved that dress into the back of her closet months ago, refusing to wear it. "Not that flaming flamingo pelt!"

Zoe frowned.

Maya gave a giggle. "Hey, imagine a flaming flamingo pelt though. Funny, right?"

"maya, focus!" cried Zoe. "You're wearing the dress, and that's show biz!"

"What does a flamingo pelt have to do with show biz?"

"Enough with the flamingo pelt!"

"Pelt."

"Stop."

"Flamingo."

"Maya."

"Flelt."

"…What is _flelt_?"

"Flamingo and pelt combined."

Zoe shook her head with a laugh. "Come on, iut's not that bad! Thank about it, the dress focuses on your lower half! Show off those Matlin legs!"

Maya frowned. "Wait, what's wrong with my upper half?"

"Nothing! It's just…there's not really much to work with!"

Maya frowned. "I know…"

"Come on. Wear the dress, you'll feel aweseome!" Zoe announced.

Maya sighed. "Fine!"

"Good. I'm leaving the room. Tell me when you have the dress on."

Maya had glared at the dress in defiance for a whole minute, before finally deciding to try it on. As she looked in the mirror, she was pleasantly surprised. Her legs actually looked good in it. And the color wasn't that hideos with her skin tone.

She frowned, pulling at the hem of the dress, wishing it was longer.

Afterwards Maya had curled her hair as perfectly as she could, swapped her glasses for contacts, and even put on noticeable makeup.

But to make the outfit a bit more…well, Maya, she added a guitar necklace and (to Zoe's horror) a pair of converse.

When she and Zoe had walked into the car that Tristan and Miles were waiting in, it turned out Zoe was right. Miles _did _seem impressed. "You look absolutely perfect." he had said, before kissing her cheek.

Maya looked down, pink patches appearing on her cheeks. "Ready for school, my lovely flake?"

"Of course I am, my beautiful little bird."

Maya had definently gotten many double takes upon entering Degrassi. Usually she wore a tiny bit of makeup and _sometimes _remembered to brush her hair. She felt self conscious, but was happy that she looked good.

"As much as I love that dress on you, I hate the stares you're getting" Miles had said.

Maya laughed. "I don't care about any guys who are staring!"

"Good. I'm the luckiest one, for snapping you up so quickly."

By the time lunch rolled around the corner, Miles and Maya really needed alone time. They couldn't stand not being able to do anything in public, besides shaking hands and the occasional hug.

Luckily, Zoe had managed to cover for the both of them after they had eaten a quick lunch with her and Tristan.

Every day when Maya and Miles had a free period, they would go off somewhere new each time.

Sometimes, they would meet in the band room. They would both tunr their guitars and make up silly lyrics, and sing any song that came to mind. Other times, they'd meet up in an empty classroom Miles had found to have lustfully urgent makeout sessions that left them both craving more.

They would often eat lunch in the secluded courtyard where Maya would play with the flowers and weave them together, while Miles told her crazy stories of his days in boarding school.

Today, they had snuck up to the rooftop garden, taking a seat on one of the benches.

"I can't believe you willingly went dress shopping with Zoe Rivas" Miles chuckled.

Maya laughed. "Oh, I didn't buy this. I just had it jammed in my closet after that time I vowed not to wear it."

Miles looked pained. "God Maya, why would you vow never to wear that?"

His eyes scanned her body, as Maya pouted. "I didn't like it, okay? It looked like a flaming flamingo pelt on the maniquin."

Miles shook his head. "That can not be possible."

Maya crossed her legs, watching his eyes eagerly follow the movement. "It totally looked like a flamingo."

"A flamingo?"

Maya nodded, with a giggle. She reached into her backpack to pull out a bag of cherries.

"What a wholesome, nutririous lunch" Miles commented.

Maya pouted. "Hey! I like cherries! Besides, I knew you'd have to make fun of them!"

She popped one in her mouth. "Katie packed them for me. She loves cherries. She and her boyfriend, I've seen them polish off a whole bowl of these babies."

Miles chuckled. "Katie has a boyfriend? What a brave, stupid soul."

Maya giggled. "Yes, and they both love eating. You should see them on Superbowl. It's horrendous."

"I can only imagine."

Maya giggled. "So, how is the election planning going?"

Miles frowned. "Horribly. You and Winston really don't have to help."

Maya smiled. "I want to help!" She picked up a cherry, biting into the juicy fruit. Miles watched her lips delicately wrap around the cherry, and looked down, biting his lip hard.

Maya took another cherry, nibbling on it. "You okay?"

Miles cleared his throat. "Of course I am."

She went to grab a cherry, but Miles plucked it out of her hand. "Allow me."

Maya was taken aback. "…Okay!"

Miles brought the cherry up to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it and Miles let her suck on it a few times before eating it. Maya's eyes widened in confusion at the lustful expression he was giving her.

Miles looked at her for a moment longer, before moving to kiss her hard. He pulled away to trail slow, sensual kisses from her lips to her temple. He brushed her hair behind her ear, kissed it, and whispered "I have never seen anyone look that sexy while eating a cherry."

Maya bit her lip, and blushed. Miles turned to look at her as she giggled.

Maya looked down shyly. She looked up again and whispered "Not as sexy as you were lifting those weights."

"So you _were _watching me at the gym."

Maya nodded. "Believe me. I was."

The both of them just stared at each other, passiouately. Maya's eyes were wide, smiling brightly as Miles gave her a half smile back, staring at her lovingly. Miles grabbed the side of her face, pulling Maya in for a deep kiss.

Maya responded slowly and softly.

They broke apart, still staring at each other.

Miles wrapped a protective arm around Maya. They sat in silence for a bit, as they held hands.

Miles kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Maya."

Maya beamed, nuzzling up against him. "I love you too."

Miles let out a content sigh, looking relieved.

Maya was confused. "Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I just…can't believe you love me back" Miles admitted, with a smile.

"Of course I do!" Maya said, earnestly. "There are so many things I love about you!"

"What about you? I love just as many things about you, my little bird."

Maya let out a joyful giggle.

"It's true." He took her hand and kissed it. "Your hands are pretty."

Maya was taken aback. "My hands? How?"

Miles continued to kiss her hand. "They're just so small and soft, and…they've always got that cute red polish on them."

Maya was flattered. She leaned over to take Miles' other handm running her thumb over it. "I like your hands. They always keep mine warm."

"I've always loved your legs" Miles murmured.

Miles grabbed her legs, extending them slowly across his lap. They both stared at each other as he did this. Maya watched, as his hands moved up and down her legs, caressing the delicate skin.

"I…I mean, I'm not my sister…" Maya announced, looking down. "I have chicken legs! They don't even match my body."

"I'd say they enhance your body" Miles replied, with a smirk.

"Well I've always admired your eyes" Maya admitted. "Sometimes they look brown, and other times they look green. They're really nice."

"Well I happen to like your hair" Miles replied, tugging on a strand, causing her to blush. "It's so spiraly and pretty. It actually looks real."

"Well I love your smile" Maya said. "It lights up your whole face."

Miles chuckled. "Really? It does?"

Maya nodded. "You should smile more. It really does something for you."

They spent the whole rest of the lunch period talking about the things they loved about each other, that when the bell rang, they were both put out.

Maya pouted. "I don't want to go to class!"

Miles sighed, putting a hand on her legs. He smirked.

"What?" Maya questioned.

"Nothing. You should just put your legs on my lap more. It gives me a very nice view of your-"

Maya hit him. "Miles!"

"What?" Miles was staring at her. "So it's a crime that you're turning me on?"

"I….I didn't know I was!" squeaked Maya.

Miles chuckled. "You're so damn innocent."

His hands trailed higher up her legs, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Miles!" Maya cried. "We need to go to class!"

Miles pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. Maya responded immediately, melting into the kiss. He was gripping her legs tightly, his hand slowly traveling up to play with the straps of her dress.

He slowly pushed down a strap, and started to kiss her shoulder. Maya pulled closer to him, grabbing the back of his neck as he trailed kisses all around her collarbone.

"The…the bell just…rang…" Maya said, trying to form a complete sentence.

Miles bit down hard on her sensitive skin, and she whimpered.

"In that case, my little bird, we might be a little late to class."


	11. Chapter 11

Maya showed up at the Hollingsworth house just when Miles had asked her to. Even though she had been there before, she still couldn't help gaping in disbelief at just how large it was. Her house was a nice size, but it was nothing on this one.

She rang the gold-encrusted doorbell, waiting patiently as she rocked backward and forward on her feet.

There was no response. Maya frowned. She waited a minute before ringing it again.

No response.

Maya frowned, wondering if Miles was trying to scare her or something. She tentatively knocked on the door.

Suddenly, the door swung open, to reveal Frankie, Miles' sister.

"Oh, hi Maya!" she announced. Her forehead was creased in worry, and she looked very uneasy.

"Hi Frankie. Is everything okay?"

"Well…um. Now's not really a good time" Frankie responded, glancing over her shoulders at the staircase.

There was a loud series of banging coming from upstairs, followed by yelling.

Maya frowned in worry. She knew Miles took physical and emotional abuse from his father, but never in front of her.

"What's going on?"

Frankie smiled brightly, still looking extremely worried. "Nothing. Just…Miles is throwing stuff around upstairs."

She continued to smile until a boy Maya didn't know appeared at her shoulder. He greatly resembled Frankie; they looked about the same age.

Frankie gasped, turning around. "Hunter, don't _do _that! You're like Miles, you just appear everywhere!"

"I do not" Hunter responded.

"Do too!"

"Yeah right, at least I usually give a warning."

Frankie sighed. "Maya, this is Hunter."

Maya smiled. "Hi! Are you Frankie's friend?"

Frankie laughed. "He's my brother! You probably wouldn't know that. Miles wouldn't have told you."

Maya frowned. "Why?"

"He hates us." Hunter replied, simply. He looked at Maya. "Wait, are you the middle schooler?"

Maya burst into laughter. "What middle schooler?"

"The one that Miles hires to do his homework."

Maya crossed her arms. "I'm sixteen years old. And dating your brother."

Hunter covered his laugh with a loud cough. "Miles is dating _you?_ Why?"

"Hunter!" Frankie scolded, hitting her brother. She turned to Maya. "He didn't mean it in a bad way. We're both just surprised. Miles doesn't really go for your…um…type!"

"Miles doesn't have a type" Hunter replied, rolling his eyes. "He flirts with everything that moves."

There was more banging coming from upstairs.

Frankie grinned. "Miles gets really hyper in the mornings, sorry!"

Maya sighed. "Look, guys, I know about why Miles is injured all the time."

Hunter frowned. "What? Injured?"

Frankie's eyes widened, as she gave Maya a pleading look. "Maya was just kidding. Right Maya?"

"Um…yeah." Maya realized that Hunter probably didn't know about what was going on with Miles, so she shut up.

Suddenly, the door was roughly pulled back to reveal Miles. He was breathing heavily and his face was slightly red from anger. Despite this, Maya bit her lip. He still looked extremely cute that way.

Miles looked down at his siblings. "You two, bolt."

Hunter and Frankie didn't budge. Frankie crossed her arms. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"Yes I can" Miles muttered. "Or I'm telling mom that you're the one that spilled the juice on the carpet."

"You can not! Hunter!" Frankie whined.

Hunter frowned. "Mom won't believe you. We're the truthful ones."

Miles scoffed. "Right. Truthful. You two lie more than I do."

"Kids, break it up!" Maya joked, with a laugh.

Frankie laughed. "We must sound like three annoying birds right now!"

Maya perked up. "I've always wanted to be a bird! You know, if the whole human thing didn't work out."

Hunter smiled. "Really? That's so cool!"

Maya laughed. "Birds are like my favorite animals. I try to communicate with them, but I bet they're scared of me right now."

Frankie was laughing. Miles frowned. "You two aren't supposed to like her!"

Maya giggled at her boyfriend. "Are you going to let me in?"

Miles took Maya's hand, pulling her into the house. Maya laughed at his roughness.

"Yeah we get it, you're in love with her!" Hunter announced. "You've only mentioned her fifty times!"

"Yeah, Maya this and Maya that!" Frankie added.

"Hunter. Frankie. Zip it." Miles was blushing slightly.

Maya laughed, looking down as Hunter and Frankie both left after another glare from Miles. As soon as they were gone, Miles wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head.

Maya giggled. "Are you afraid of showing human emotion in front of someone who's not me?"

Miles chuckled. "That is ridiculous. You know I have none to show."

"Of course."

Miles sighed, his eyes clouding over. "You're the only one who's making things any better."

Maya frowned. "Is it the election? Is that why I heard you and your dad fighting upstairs?"

Miles closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, but don't worry. I'm fine. I…just need to talk with my parents or something. You can wait in the living room."

He kissed her head one more time, before returning upstairs.

Maya was still worried, but the entered the living room. She looked around and giggled. All of the pillows were neatly arranged, the couches perfectly positioned, and the bookshelves lined up to each other.

Maya's phone vibrated. She took it out of her bag, placing the bag carefully on the floor.

It was a text from Katie that said "**Where are you?! It's Saturday night and I woke up to find you gone. This is a serious problem."**

Maya laughed, shaking her head. Katie was more over-protective than Maya's mom and dad put together.

She texted back **"I'm at Tristan's house, watching reruns of Gossip Girl. Chill."**

She got another text at the speed of light. "**You little liar! I already checked Tristan's house!"**

Maya was exasperated. **"Of course you did" **she texted back.

She continued scrolling through her phone until she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Maya almost dropped her phone in surprise. "Miles!"

"Hey, cute stuff" Miles murmured in her ear.

Maya giggled and turned around to kiss him for a moment. "Why do you never warn me before entering the room?"

"Because I love scaring you."

Maya shook her head with a sigh. "Miles Hollingsworth, what am I going to do with you?"

Miles smirked. "Whatever you want."

Maya's mouth fell open, as she hit him. "Funny." She looked around. "I'm afraid to sit down, the couch looks so neat."

"It's not that neat."

"Miles. My couch at home looks like a three-year-old art project."

Miles sighed. "I hate it. Sometimes I just go around and mess things up a little. It looks too much like a hotel."

He pulled Maya down to sit. His eyes still looked clouded and she saw him shut his eyes again for a moment.

"Miles…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Miles let out a breath. "It's just this stupid election. It's messing everything up."

Maya sighed. "Look, your dad doesn't _have _to win the election."

"That's just it, Maya. He does!" Miles' eyes widened. "It's all we discuss as a family, that damn election."

"That can't be all you talk about."

"Pretty much! Frankie and Hunter are being brainwashed and they don't even know it! They repeat all the crap our parents say without even thinking! And if we lose the election…they both have it worked into their heads that it's their faults."

It suddenly made sense why Miles' siblings were so obsessed with the upcoming election. Maya looked at him seriously. "Why do you care so much?"

Miles gave her a questioning look.

"About the election. I thought your plan from the start was to sabotage it."

"Yeah not anymore. Forget that plan. This election is the only thing holding my family together."

"That's horrible!" Maya cried. "You can't be that much of a family then."

"You're right," said Miles, bitterly. "I don't love them, and they don't love me. No one does."

Maya took his hand, her heart swelling. She leaned in to kiss him, catching Miles by surprise. She pulled away as their foreheads pressed together. "Hey. You're forgetting me. I love you, Miles."

Miles took a breath, calming down. "I love you too, Maya."

They stayed like that, until Maya pulled away, with a giggle. "I want you to relax. Take your mind off the dumb election."

Miles scoffed. "Are you saying I can't relax?"

"Yes."

Miles shook his head. "I can, and I have."

Maya laughed. "Yeah right! You were acting all uptight and business person-like nearly the whole time Winston and I were helping make posters!"

Miles took a breath. "Winston's posters were entirely too flashy. We're advertising an election, not a 3D movie."

Maya giggled. "He was trying!"

"And failing."

Maya shook her head. "Well what was wrong with my poster?"

Miles' expression softened as he looked at her. "Yours was fine."

"Really?" Maya asked, hopefully.

"No." Miles chuckled at the expression on her face. "The size was off and the colors clashed horrendously, the font, let's be honest, was crappy…"

"Miles!" Maya went to grab his arms. "Relax!"

"Do I have to?"

"Better than sitting around and making poster font suggestions! I…I can relax you."

"Oh you can?"

Maya blushed. "Yes. Give me your hand."

Miles raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I'm giving you a massage, idiot."

Miles smirked and extended his hand for her. Maya gently took it in both of hers. She moved her thumbs across his palm, watching as his eyes closed.

She continued working her thumbs into his hand, putting more pressure onto his palm. She rubbed harder.

Miles let out a sigh, his muscles seeming to relax slightly. Maya suddenly got an idea.

She moved away from him, leaning over to turn off the lamp.

Miles chuckled. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Maya giggled as she scooted back so she was facing him.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Maya moved even closer. "You know how I can relax you even more?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"No, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy it" Miles replied, staring at her.

Maya pressed her lips to his. They moved their lips together hurriedly, deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue and parted her lips for him. Maya tried to hold his tongue back, his completely dominated hers.

Maya took his bottom lip between her teeth, trying to be on control. She moved to start kissing his jaw.

"Maya Matlin" Miles teased, looking surprised but extremely pleased. "Never knew you could be so direct."

"Sometimes I can." Her lips moved to his neck, trailing down before stopping.

"God Maya, don't stop like that" Miles replied. Maya gave a small smirk before leaning in to nip the skin on his neck, hearing his intake of breath. She trailed slow kisses down to the spot between his neck and collarbone, before sucking on the skin there.

Miles let out a low groan, grabbing the slight curve of her hips, as her tank top rode up.

Miles was breathing heavily, his eyes closed. He grabbed her hair, roughly bringing her closer to him. Maya squeaked in surprise at this, but continued sucking on his skin. She knew she would be bruising his pale neck, but didn't care.

"Guess I found a weak spot."

Miles looked up at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Maya leaned down to suck on a particularly sensitive spot along his collarbone, and Miles groaned. His neck was definitely some sort of weak spot.

"Doesn't matter" he replied. "All of you is weak."

Miles' hands slid up her shirt, slowly moving upwards. Maya bit her lip and let out a whimper as they closed around her bra-covered breasts.

"Miles…that's really turning me on" she mumbled, turning pink.

He easily flipped her over.

"What are you d-doing?" squeaked Maya.

"You know what turns me on?" miles murmured. "Hearing those sexy little whimpers of yours."

He swiftly moved to kiss her upper chest, his hands gripping her bare hips. His hands moved down to squeeze her bare thighs, and Maya whimpered loudly "Miles…"

He was kissing her stomach, his hands working up the hem of her skirt. Maya sat up slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, my innocent little Maya. You are about to participate in some not-so-innocent activities…"

She was going to respond, but Miles was already sliding her skirt off her hips. He tossed the flimsy fabric onto the floor.

His hands were moving higher and higher up. He leaned down and started kissing her inner thighs. Maya's head shot off her pillow, her mouth opening. His lips moved up her thigh, inches from her most sensitive spot, his hot breath on her skin.

"Miles…" Maya couldn't help but moan loudly.

Miles smirked and whispered, "Have you ever been touched there before?"

Maya shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Do you want to be?"

Maya's heart started beating faster. She bit her lip. She must have looked like a deer in headlights. "W-why?"

Miles stared back at her. "My little bird seems a little frustrated. I can help you with that."

His hand brushed against her and she let out a desperate moan. Pleasure was building up in her, and she felt herself getting very turned on.

"Do you want me to relieve you?"

Miles brushed against her again, teasing her, only one thin layer of clothing left between her and him. Maya bit her lip. She tried to move her hips in an attempt to relieve herself, but Miles was holding her legs.

"Y-yes. I want you to."

"You want me to what?" Miles lustfully stared at Maya who was letting out little frustrated noises.

Maya couldn't stand this torture any longer. "Relieve me! I want you to relieve me! God, please!" she begged.

Miles chuckled. "I love watching you go crazy over me."

"Ugh, you are so horrible!"

Miles started rubbing her most intimate spot, causing Maya to moan.

"What was that?" he asked, smugly.

"Yourenothorrible" Maya gasped. "You'renot! You'renot! You're not!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door, followed by Frankie's voice "Guys, mom and dad are coming down soon!"

Miles and Maya stared at each other for a moment, before regretfully pulling apart. Miles looked extremely pissed off. "Frankie, will you quit bothering us?"

They heard Frankie laugh. "Hey, it's good I interrupted you. You don't want to be getting another girl pregnant!"

"Frankie, zip it!" Miles announced, but Maya was looking at him questioningly.

"Fine!" called Frankie. "But you'd better be out of there soon!"

As they heard her footsteps walking away, Maya crossed her arms and glared at Miles. "What did she mean?"

Miles took a breath. "About what?"

"You know what! She said you've gotten a girl pregnant!"

Miles was silent. He looked down, clenching his jaw.

Maya sat up, grabbing her skirt. "Is that true?"

Miles nodded, breathing heavily. "I first had sex when I was thirteen. I got the girl I had sex with pregnant and left her."

Maya stared at him incredulously. "That's horrible! Why the hell would you do that?"

"I know, Maya. I've gotten crap about it from my whole family. Hell, I still get crap about it now. I feel terrible about it."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you did it."

Miles turned to her. "You don't understand anything, okay? I was in a really bad place at the time."

Maya sighed. "Fine…I guess I don't."

There was a pause.

Maya looked up at Miles.

"Look, it doesn't matter Maya. I did a stupid thing, but it's over. I don't see why you care so much."

Maya looked down before responding. "I care because I know your history with girls!"

"And? What does that have to do with you?"

"So how do I know you wouldn't get me pregnant? How do I know you won't leave me?"

Miles enveloped Maya in a hug. "Maya, listen to me. You aren't those girls. You are ten times better and ten times more special. I would rather take a beating every single day than leave you. And if you ever got pregnant, I would support you."

Maya looked up. "Really? You would?"

"Of course. You mean the world to me. And the day you're finally ready to have sex, it will put all of those other girls to shame."

Maya's face broke into a smile. "I believe you."

"I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Miles."

Apparently Frankie had come back, but neither of them had heard. "Awww, that was adorable!" she yelled through the door.

Maya blushed, while Miles let out a chuckle.

"Frankie, I told you to scram."


	12. Chapter 12

Maya knew it was a mistake to mention to Katie about her going to a party. She figured it would get out eventually. But part of her hoped that _maybe _Katie would understand enough to let her go.

No such luck.

"Katieeee" Maya whined. "Please? Look, it's completely safe and responsible."

Katie snorted. "Don't try to pull that with me. Your little boyfriend was on the news for having one of the most raging parties."

Maya gulped. "He…he was? It couldn't have been him."

Katie nodded. "It was all over the press! It must have gotten out the day after the party!"

Maya was worried. The Hollingsworths made daily appearances in the news, but never like this. Miles had stated that nothing would get out, but he was clearly wrong.

Katie huffed. "So no party."

Maya pouted, widening her eyes. "Pleeease?"

"No Maya."

Maya crossed her arms. "Why not? You went to parties at my age!"

"Uh, no I didn't."

"Did too!"

"What, gaming conventions at Marisol's house?" Katie questioned. "Because that's a long way away from being a raging party!"

"Yeah, but Miles is my boyfriend!" Maya said. "He invited me, after all."

Katie took a breath. "I…don't think you two should be spending time together anymore."

"What? Why? Look Katie, I know you think he's bad news, but he's really not."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Oh really?"

"Yes. He hasn't done one wrong thing in front of you, you're over-reacting."

Katie was exasperated. "Maya, he cheated on you!"

A ringing silence followed afterwards, as they both stared at each other.

"What?" Maya asked, softly. "He hasn't cheated on me."

Katie crossed her arms. "You didn't see those pictures of him and Zoe all over the news? They were on facerange too."

"Yes, but Miles explained what happened. All Zoe did was collapse on top of him."

Katie scoffed. "Oh, yeah right! He was holding her! They looked like they were making out or something!"

Maya crossed her arms. "Must you be so negative? I talked to him about it, and both he and Zoe have said nothing happened!"

"Who cares?" cried Katie. "He _almost _cheated on you, he throws these insanely stupid parties all the time, he's drunk like every other day…"

Maya ignored her, walking away. Katie walked after her. "Maya, I'm just looking after you, please! That guy is trouble!"

Maya turned around. "No, that guy is my boyfriend. And I love him. If you even understood what was going on with him right now, maybe you'd be a bit more sympathetic."

"Please, his life is perfect!" Katie replied. "He gets whatever he wants, _whenever _he wants! He's swimming in cash!"

"He's not _swimming _in cash!"

"Yeah, just a million dollar pool!"

Maya continued to walk away.

"Maya!" Katie called after her. "Please listen to me, don't go to the party!"

Maya slowly stopped. She closed her eyes. "Okay…fine. I won't go."

Katie was taken aback. "Really?"

Maya sighed. "Yeah. I get that you're only looking out for me. It's probably not a good idea anyway, after what happened last time."

Katie smiled. "Good. I'm glad you see things my way. Do you want a snack?"

Maya smiled. "Cherries?"

"Coming right up, chicken little!" Katie walked off to get the cherries.

Maya sighed. Miles had asked her about the party, and she had already said she would go. She decided that there was a good chance he was drunk, and probably too out of it to remember clearly. She didn't want to leave him alone at the party. Miles needed a voice of reason, and Maya had to be it.

Katie returned with the cherries, smiling.

Maya frowned. "Did you poison them or something?"

Katie put a hand over her heart. "I'm allowed to give my baby sister a snack!"

"Yeah, and Zoe is _allowed _to come to school in a potato sack."

Katie smiled. "Come on. Let's watch some TV or something."

They both dropped down on the couch, as Katie grabbed the remote. Maya curled up, nibbling her cherries.

She made herself comfortable under Katie's "Cat blanket." Everyone called it that, because it looked like cat fur, and Katie was basically a cat in human form.

"Ooh Maya, Big Bang Theory is on!" smirked Katie, knowing Maya hated that show.

"You change that channel, and I'm pelting you with cherry pits."

"Fine, fine!" Katie continued scrolling. She paused. "Is your friend Zoe okay?"

Maya paused. "What…what do you mean?"

"She was all over instagram and the news" Katie replied. "There were rumors about her being assaulted at the party. Those aren't true, right?"

"Um…no!" Maya lied. "You know those news people, they're always fabricating things."

Katie nodded, going back to scrolling. Her phone vibrated, and Katie picked it up. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!"

Maya frowned, munching a cherry. "What?"

"Marisol just texted me! I have to go upstairs to video chat with her!" Katie cried, frantically. "It's kind of an emergency!"

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong!" cried Katie getting up. "But we just really, really need to discuss something!"

As she ran off, Maya shook her head. Katie and Marisol often had "emergency video chats" all the time. She suddenly smirked, turning off the TV. Knowing Katie and Marisol, her sister would be up there all night video chatting.

In that case, she probably wouldn't notice if Maya were to slip out of the house. She quickly entered her room to throw on a top and a vest, pairing them with a short flowy skirt.

She picked up her phone to call up Zoe. "Hey Zo."

"Hey May!" Zoe cried on the other end.

"Are you at the party yet?"

"Of course I am! I came early to help Frankie with the snack table!"

Zoe was yelling pretty loudly, and Maya could hear blaring music in the background.

"Zoe…are you sure you'll be okay at this party?"

Zoe laughed. "Why should one asshole assaulter spoil my fun?"

"…Good point, but are you safe?"

"Maya, relax. I'm not drinking anything, and I'm not straying off on my own or stripping in front of random guys."

Maya shook her head. "Okay. I'll be there in ten."

Maya had gotten Tristan to drop her off at the party. She was beginning to feel uneasy, because even _Tristan _who never missed any of Miles' parties was skipping this one.

As Maya entered the back of the house where the pool was, she was immediately mobbed by some drunken niners. She quickly moved away from them, arriving at the snack table.

She knew by now not to chance the punch, which was floating innocently enough in the middle of the table. She grabbed a couple chips, deciding they were a safe option.

As she munched, she heard a voice behind her. "Princess Matlin is actually at a party?"

Maya grit her teeth. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was Zig. "Since when does my boyfriend allow you at his house?"

"It's an open party" Zig shrugged. "Besides, I only came for the free booze."

Maya scoffed. "Since when do you drink?"

"Since now" Zig poured some punch into a cup, and downed it.

"Zig, don't!" Maya announced, her eyes following the movement.

Zig just rolled his eyes. "You don't care anyway. And I can hold my alcohol, unlike your boyfriend."

Maya frowned. "Have you seen Miles?"

Zig took a breath, before downing more punch. "Last time I saw him, he was making an ass of himself by the pool."

Maya sighed. "Great. Of course he is."

She quickly marched over to the pool area, where everyone was drunkenly partying. "Miles?"

She saw Miles pop out of the crowd, Winston in tow. His eyes looked completely glazed over; she couldn't even tell what color they were anymore. He was stumbling slightly, his eyes darting around.

He finally found her in the crowd, and smiled. "Maya! I haven't seen you in years!"

He made his way over to her, grabbing his face to kiss her. He tasted like alcohol, and Maya pulled away quickly. "Miles, I told you not to drink anymore."

Miles shrugged, taking a sip from the red solo cup he was holding. "Oops."

Winston caught up with them, shooting Maya an apologetic look. "I tried to warn him not to…"

"It's okay Winston, it's not your fault." Maya crossed her arms, glaring up at Miles who was looking back smugly.

"You must be really proud of yourself right now!" Maya announced.

"Yes, I'd say I am" Miles replied. "I…it…the…" he started stumbling over his words, looking down.

Maya's eyes widened in concern. "Are you okay?"

Miles looked up, with a smile. "I'm fine! Don't worry, little Maya! I…am totally fine."

Winton was frowning. "You don't look too good, man."

"I said I'm fine" Miles replied, firmly.

Maya frowned. Miles looked (and sounded) like he was coming on with a bad headcold.

"Miles, you need water or something" Maya replied. She grabbed his arm. "Come on."

They bumped into Zoe, who was munching on a cupcake and bopping along to the music. "Hey Maya!" Her eyes moved to Miles. "Ooh Miles, you look terrible!"

Miles laughed. "I do? Cool."

Maya sighed. "He's had way too much to drink."

"As noted!" Zoe replied. "Geez, someone needs to sign him up for alcoholics anonymous!"

As Zoe met up with Frankie, Maya led Miles over to the snack table, pouring a cup of water for him. Miles was swaying slightly, looking extremely confused. "Where am I?"

Maya just shoved the water into his hand. "Drink!"

Miles started to sip from the cup. "Do you even know how appealing you…look right now Maya?"

Maya turned to him, confused. "Um…no?"

Miles ran a hand through her hair, tugging on a curl. "God, I just want to prop you on this table, and…"

"Miles!" Maya scolded, turning pink.

"Don't worry. By the end of the night, I'll have you on your knees, begging for me."

Maya moved out of the way, as an incoming pool noodle was thrown her way. "Who do you think I am?"

"Come on" Miles replied, grabbing her waist. "I know you want it."

"W-want what?"

"I know you want me to bang your innocent little self."

Maya pulled away, her mouth opening. "I…I told you I'm not really…ready for that…and-"

Miles reached out and grabbed the nearest strawberry, shoving it into her mouth before she could finish. Her eyes widened, as a strawberry was forcefully jammed between her lips. Miles grabbed her hand, stopping it as it made to pull the berry out.

He chuckled at the outraged look on her face. "You don't like the strawberry?"

Maya furiously grabbed his wrist, but Miles had her suck on it, teasing her as she went to nibble it.

She finally bit down, as he let go. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Miles was looking very pleased with himself. He continued to stumble in place, dropping his cup on accident.

"Look, I need to get you inside" Maya replied.

"Of you" Miles replied.

"What?"

He leaned down to whisper "I want to be inside of you"

Maya hit him. "You're drunk!"

"I've thought it before."

Maya grabbed his arm. "We're going inside now."

She led him inside his house, opening the door for him as they entered his living room.

Miles laughed, as he held onto Maya's arm. "It's so dark in here. Is the world ending?"

Despite everything, Maya giggled. "What? No."

"I think it is. Where…where did all the people go?" he slurred.

"We're inside now. Calm down." Maya turned to face him, barely able to make him out in the light.

She felt along the wall until she found a light switch, turning it on. Miles of course chose that moment to spill his booze all over the carpet.

Maya put her hands on her hips. "Miles!"

Miles didn't even seem to notice the spill. He continued staring around, looking mildly confused.

Maya sighed. She walked into the kitchen to get a sponge, soaking it with water. She returned to the spill was, getting down on the floor. She started scrubbing the carpet vigorously.

She sat up to look at Miles, who was staring at her. "What?"

"No, I like it" Miles announced. He leaned over to push her back down on the floor. "You on your hands and knees. Gives me a perfect view of your little undergarments."

Maya turned completely pink. She tried to sit up, but Miles was holding her. "Can you let go of me?"

Miles continued to hold her down, with a smirk. "Do I hear a please?"

Maya gritted her teeth. "Please?"

He did, and Maya quickly stood up. "You know what, Miles? I'm done."

"With what?" Miles laughed.

"You! You're behavior is completely sexist, and you're being a complete asshole!"

"I…I…what?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Stay in here, don't drink any more booze, and have fun without me because I'm leaving."

She made her way towards the door.

"You're leaving me alone?" Miles asked, looking desperate. "Please don't, I need you."

"No, what you need is rest" Maya replied. "So lie down."

"I…where?"

"On your couch, idiot."

"I have a couch?"

Maya sighed, exasperated. "I'm leaving."

She heard Miles calling after her, but was already out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Maya was lounging on her couch with Katie, the morning after the party. The second Maya had stormed home, Katie had known something was wrong. She had listened, as Maya poured out everything that had happened and was trying to make her feel better.

Katie popped a chip in her mouth. "Hey Maya, why were all the clothes in my old closet moved?"

Maya looked up from her nails, pausing to stop chipping her polish. "Well…that's kind of because of Tristan and I."

Katie's eyes widened. "Wait. You two didn't try on my clothes and hold a photo-shoot in the driveway again, did you?"

Maya gave a little laugh. "Not this week. I kind of went goth a couple weeks ago. Temporarily."

Katie sat up. "Wow, really? No way."

"Yeah." Maya went back to chipping her polis.

"Why?"

Maya shook her head. "I wanted to fit in with the rubber room kids."

Katie snorted. "Excuse me? The hell is a rubber room?"

"It's what everyone calls the remedial room."

Katie looked incredulous. "You're going to the remedial room? Who even goes there?"

Maya shrugged. "You wouldn't really know anyone there. Oh, except Zig."

"You mean Zig Novak? A remedial room kid?"

Maya nodded. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"But…but how?"

"I don't know. Over the summer, he became a drug dealing jerk with his own leather jacket-wearing posse."

Katie frowned. "That doesn't sound like Zig."

"I know. And he has this giant grudge against me."

"Well, you _did _freeze him out all summer."

Maya scoffed. "I was in Paris! And I talked to him before we left!"

"And you were too busy to pick up a phone? You were able to call mom every night."

Maya glared. "Who's side are you on?"

"Yours, chicken little! I'm just confused about why you're so determined to avoid this guy!"

Maya sat back with a huff. "I don't want to hang around with a rubber room kid."

"You were avoiding him before you knew he was one" Katie reminded her.

"Can you just drop it?"

Katie was quiet, for a moment. "Maya…don't you think Zig could be like this…you know, because of Cam?"

Maya closed her eyes. Katie always made sure to talk about Cam very vaguely. She greatly respected Cam, and that respect had grown tremendously after Cam's death.

"Why?" Maya finally asked.

"Well, don't you think he feels guilty? Because he pushed Cam to suicide?"

Maya's head whipped around. "He didn't push Cam to suicide. Cam was sick, it was no one's fault but his. If Cam was sitting here right now, he'd agree."

Katie sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just trying to help."

"I know."

There was silence, as they both sat side by side, staring forwards.

Suddenly, Maya's phone vibrated, as someone called her. Not recognizing the number, Maya frowned answering it. "Hello?"

"Maya!" Frankie Hollingsworth's voice met her on the other hand. "You picked up, I'm so glad! I figured that if I had Miles call that you would hang up!"

She sounded very frantic and worried, and was talking at the speed of light. "Look, I know you're really mad at my stupid brother right now and that's totally right, because you should be. But…well…a lot of stuff has come up…"

"Frankie, slow down!" Maya cried. "Look, what did you call for? What stuff came up?"

"You'll know if you come over. We already have Zoe over. It's serious, can you please come? Miles would want you here."

Maya paused for a moment. "Okay…fine."

"Really? You will?" Frankie's voice flooded with relief. "Thanks Maya, I really appreciate this!"

"Don't worry, I'll be over soon."

Maya hung up.

Katie frowned. "What were you talking about? Where are you going?"

"Back to my asshole boyfriend's house. It's serious, apparently."

Katie snickered. "I thought you said you weren't returning back there."

"Well, there's a change of plans."

Maya tucked her phone in her pocket, standing up. "I need a driver."

"So go ask Jake."

Maya pouted. "Pleeeease?"

Katie sighed. "What's wrong with Jake driving you?"

"Everything. He has pizza boxes all over the floor and always rolls the windows completely down!"

"Fine, fine! But you owe me, chicken little."

As Maya arrived at the Hollingsworth house, she crossed her arms, scowling. This was the last place she wanted to be right now.

Her scowl completely disappeared however, upon entering the back. Miles, Frankie, Hunter, and Zoe were all seated by the pool.

Hunter was pacing around and clutching a phone, Zoe's arm was around Frankie who looked close to tears, and Miles was staring blankly into space.

Maya's face broke out into worry. "Hey guys. What's wrong?"

Emotion flooded Miles' face. He was pale and sickly looking, probably suffering from a bad hangover because of all the booze he had the night before.

He swiftly stood up. "Maya."

Maya ignored him, as Frankie spoke. "Our family is in serious trouble."

Maya was confused. "What?"

Miles interrupted. "Maya, please. Don't ignore me."

Maya was silent. Inside, her heart was breaking seeing Miles this desperate. However, she wasn't letting him off that east. After a moment, Frankie spoke.

"The…the pictures of the party…are all over instagram and facerange, and basically every social media site."

Maya frowned. "Is that bad?"

Frankie's eyes widened, as Zoe's arm tightened around her. "And the election i-is coming up! We're always in the press! And the press will see the pictures!"

"And our imagine will be ruined" Hunter added.

"So we'll lose the election!" Frankie finished, miserably.

"Shhh!" Zoe shushed Frankie rubbing her arm. "Don't cry, Franks."

Maya sighed. "Can't you delete the pictures?"

"No…" began Miles, but Maya didn't listen. "I wasn't asking you."

Hunter answered. "We can't delete them."

"Why not?"

Zoe finally spoke up. "My assault happened at that party. I have no idea who did that to me, and those pictures are evidence. I talked with Becky, and she said she might be able to find out who it was."

Maya nodded, her heart swelling for her friend. Zoe had just gone through the unthinkable, and was still staying strong. When Maya had found out about Zoe's assault, she had been furious. She couldn't believe that the person who had done that to her was talking around Degrassi.

All anyone could do was just be there for her. Maya, Frankie, Tristan, and even Miles had talked to her about it separately. Maya was pretty sure she had also seen Zig talk to her at one point.

Maya turned to see Miles looking at her, his eyes pleading. "Maya, will you look at me?"

Maya determinedly ignored him. "Don't delete the photos. Finding out who this asshole is, that's more important.

Zoe took a breath, and nodded.

"Do you have any clue who did it?" Hunter asked, looking up from his phone. "Maybe there are videos."

"Hunter!" Frankie scolded. "This isn't the time, we've seen enough!"

Hunter looked down. "Sorry."

"Becky thinks it was someone on the basketball team," Zoe announced.

There was a silence.

Miles looked up. "Why are all of you looking at me funny?"

Maya realized with a start, that she wasn't the only one ignoring Miles.

Frankie responded, not quite meeting his eyes. "Miles…um, did you have fun at the party."

Miles frowned. "What?"

"The party. …What exactly did you do?"

"Why? What do you _think _I did? I know why Maya's ignoring me, but why are the rest of you? Hell, even Becky Baker is looking at me like I killed someone!"

Zoe's voice was shaking slightly. "A-aren't you on the basketball team, Miles?"

Miles looked down for a moment, shaking his head. "Oh god…you think I assaulted you."

Zoe looked up at him. "I really, really want to believe you didn't."

Frankie's lip was trembling.

"Miles didn't assault Zoe" Maya announced, sharply.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Maya…" began Frankie. "I know this must be hard for you to take in…"

"No, he really didn't! Zoe, what time was that video of you made?"

"About ten PM. Why?"

"Miles wasn't even at his house at ten PM." Maya replied.

Hunter frowned. "He wasn't?"

"He came over to my house to apologize. So there is no way he could have assaulted Zoe."

Frankie's mouth fell open, as a tear fell down her cheek. "Miles, I…I'm so sorry."

Miles clenched his jaw. "Nice or know you think that little of me."

"I don't!" Frankie protested. "All evidence points to you, okay? I'm sorry!"

Zoe moved to kiss Frankie's hair. "Shh, Franks. Don't."

"No, you don't understand!" Frankie cried. "My image is ruined! The media knows me as a perfect goody-two-shoes straight A student! What will they think when they see pictures of me partying and drinking? I'm already getting hate from West Drive fans for throwing the party Zoe Rivas was assaulted at!"

Zoe put her arm back around Frankie, whispering comforting words into her ear.

Miles scoffed. "Your image? Frankie, who cares?"

"Miles, be a little sensitive!" Maya shot back.

"Sensitive?" Miles laughed, humorlessly. "Don't any of you get it? If Frankie's image is ruined, mine is destroyed! If the press see those pictures, which they will, do you know what they're going to think?"

There was silence.

"The pictures show me holding Zoe and carrying her into the pool house. Where she was raped. Everyone is going to think it was me. Yeah, so you're known as a party girl. Better than a freaking rapist."

"The election is over!" Frankie announced, miserably. "Let's just throw in the towel now."

Hunter was scrolling through his phone. "The press will find out any day now. They're fast."

"Don't give up yet!" Maya cried. "If we find out who the real person is who assaulted Zoe, Miles will be cleared!"

"And you think we could figure out who did it before the press finds out?" Frankie demanded.

"Sunday isn't a press day" Hunter put in, calmly. "Monday morning we can talk with that Becky girl."

Zoe nodded. "She said she'd be researching all weekend."

"Then we'd better hope she has something." Miles said.


	14. Chapter 14

Maya walked into Degrassi that morning, taking a breath. After Becky had found out who had assaulted Zoe, things had been very bleak.

Maya was mostly focused on helping Zoe that week. It wasn't just her- Tristan, Miles, Frankie, Becky, even Dallas and Drew had all made sure to make her feel safe, and to slowly heal.

Zoe's nightmares and flashbacks were slowly decreasing, one by one. She seemed to be in a better mood lately, and was smiling more often. Things were starting to look up.

Maya had thought things over, and felt incredibly guilty for how she had treated Miles after the party. It was evident that he felt horrible about what he had done, and, well…he had sang her a song in front of the whole school.

Music was Maya's number one weakness. She loved it, and couldn't help but smile and blush thinking about Miles singing to her.

Maya spotted Miles at his locker. She bit her lip, as she watched Miles lean up to place books at the top of the locker. He always managed to look cute, no matter what he was doing.

She quickly made her way over to him. "Hi…" she said shyly, looking down before meeting his eyes.

Miles turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Maya Matlin, in the flesh! Are you actually talking to me now?"

Maya crossed her arms, unamused.

Miles noticed this, and a pained expression crossed his features. "Don't leave."

"I'm not." Maya sighed, and looked up at him. "Look, I wanted to apologize."

"Oh, you did?"

Maya nodded. "What you did at the party…I'd better not be seeing any of that again."

Miles looked hopeful. "Does that mean you're taking me back?"

Maya smirked sweetly. "Well, how good are you at groveling?"

"About as good as Winston is at dancing" Miles replied. "Please do not make me grovel. I still have the necklace, if you want it."

Maya looked into his eyes, realizing that he was serious. "I…I thought that was just for buying my forgiveness."

Miles chuckled softly. "No. I want you to have it. It would look pretty around your neck."

Maya blushed slightly. "You…you don't have to do that, Miles. I don't need an expensive necklace."

Miles frowned, puzzled. "Why? Do you want a cheaper one?"

Maya was bemused. "Miles, money doesn't fix everything you know!"

"I just want to prove how much I love you."

"With money?"

There was a silence. Miles shut his locker and looked down, blinking. "It's the only way my parents express their love for me. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just used to it."

Maya's heart filled with sadness. "I love you."

Miles looked up, taking a breath. "Still?"

"Of course."

"Thank God." Miles sighed in relief.

Maya leaned against a locker, smiling up at him. She played with a bit of her hair. "There are other ways to express love, Miles."

"How?"

Maya stood on her tiptoes, gently taking the sides of his face, caressing them. Miles' eyes were glazed over with love and care, as Maya continued softly running her thumbs along his pale skin.

Miles seemed to soften, and relax slightly. He automatically brought a hand up to weave through her hair. Maya sighed at his touch. She had missed him.

Miles leaned down to brush his lips against hers. He pulled away slightly. Maya's heart was fluttering. They both stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem" came a voice. Maya and Miles reluctantly pulled apart to turn and look at Zig, who was standing behind them and looking downcast. "Could you two quit sucking face for a minute?"

Maya was annoyed. Miles' eyes darkened slightly. "Did you hear that, Maya? I think he wants us to make out."

Maya hushed him, wondering if she should be feeling bad for Zig. Sure, he had been downright rude to her this whole year, but she still felt a sinking in the pit of her stomach.

Zig scoffed. "I'd rather slam my head in a door."

"Do you want something?" Miles shot back, in mock-politeness. "Or do you just like to stare angrily at happy couples?"

Maya winced, knowing that tone. Miles didn't have the greatest temper, and quickly took over. "Yeah, there must be a reason you're not over with the other rubber rooms."

Zig heaved a sigh. "Maya…could I talk to you for a minute?"

"No, she can not talk to you for a minute" Miles replied, wrapping his arm around Maya's waist, causing her to squeak and blush.

Miles stroked her bare hip as her shirt rode up, glaring at Zig.

Zig shook his head. "Paranoid much? I just want to ask her something."

"Oh, like out on a date?"

"Hey, can I talk here?" Maya asked, loudly.

Miles and Zig shut up.

"Thank you. Miles, I'm sure what he has to ask me will only take a moment." Maya said, calmly.

"Fine" Miles replied, apathetically. "I'll save you a seat in math. Love you."

Maya beamed. "Love you too."

As Miles left, Maya turned to look at Zig. The expression on his face was utterly disturbed.

"He _loves _you?"

Maya nodded, crossing her arms.

Zig laughed. "You actually think he means it?"

"I know he means it."

Zig didn't look convinced. "Come on. Wasn't he some kind of serial cheater in the past?"

"Exactly, in the past, Zig!" Maya sighed. "What do you want?"

Zig was silent for a moment. He slowly looked up at her. "Do you…do you know where I live?"

Maya laughed, grabbing the strap of her backpack. "What? Of course I know where you live."

Zig was dead serious. "Where?"

"You live in a convenience store! I've been there before!"

Zig's expression changed to one of relief. "Oh. Good."

Maya shook her head. "Why? Do you have some secret second home that I don't know about?"

"Why? Do you think I do?" Zig's eyes widened.

"No, I was just kidding! What makes me think I wouldn't know where you live?"

Zig hesitated. "Well…you know, you probably forgot. You're always ignoring me."

"Zig…" Maya began, but he was already walking away.

She stood there a moment, before sighing and making her way to math class.

Zoe, Miles, and Tristan were all sitting together. After Zoe's assault, the four of them had become even closer.

"So" Tristan was saying. "Once again, I see absolutely nothing wrong with filing your toenails!"

Miles was looking at him strangely. "What _isn't _wrong with that?"

"It's a perfectly normal activity, Miles!"

"Oh, of course."

Zoe cut in. "Honestly, I file my nails all the time."

Miles was exasperated. "What is wrong with you two?"

"I'm a girl!" Zoe defended herself. "And at least Tristan has nice, neatly shaped toenails! You're just jealous."

"Oh, joy. Just what I've wanted, nice-shaped toenails."

Maya pulled up a seat next to Zoe. "Oh God, are we having the daily toenail argument again?"

"Sadly yes" Miles replied.

Maya sighed. "Wonderful."

Tristan handed Maya a worksheet. "Better get started on those problems, Maymat!"

Maya groaned. "Do I have to?"

Tristan nodded. "Yes."

Maya clenched her teeth, pulling out a pen.

"Woah, what's got you so murderous?" Zoe joked.

Maya clicked her pen. "Anyone would be after talking to Zig!"

Miles frowned. "Oh yeah, what did that rubber room skid want?"

Maya looked perplexed. "Well, he wanted to know if I knew where he lived?"

Zoe laughed. "You know where he lives?"

"Of course I do! I've been over there before."

Miles sat up. "What do you mean? When?"

"Last year" Maya replied quickly. "I just thought it was a weird question to ask.

Tristan hesitated. "Well, not really. I didn't think you would remember, considering you're always ignoring him."

Maya looked up from her worksheet. "What? Tris, that's ridiculous."

Tristan shrugged. "Not really…"

Maya's mouth fell open. "Really? Why does everyone think that?"

Zoe looked apologetic. "Because it's true?"

Maya sighed, deciding to drop the conversation. She obviously wasn't going to win this one.

After school, Tristan, Zoe, and Miles all came over Maya's house to hang out. Her parents wouldn't be home that night, and Katie would be out too.

Usually Maya and Tristan would make some scheme to have a sleepover and destroy the house, but that wasn't really a good idea when Zoe just wanted to relax.

As Maya let them in her house, she smiled. "Yay! I think we have the whole house to ourselves!"

"Yeah, not so fast, chicken little" came Katie's voice. She entered the kitchen with Jake on her heels. They were both putting their coats on.

Maya was confused. "You two never said where you were going."

"We're just up to some shenanigans" Jake said, vaguely.

"What shenanigans?"

Jake shrugged. "…Just, setting a bad example."

Katie hit him, hissing "Shut up!"

Maya burst into giggles. Are you about to commit a crime?"

"Of sorts" Jake added, before Katie hit him again.

Jake frowned. "Sorry!" he said, quickly. I was just…um, forget I said that. Stay in school, all of you, Don't do drugs."

As they left, Maya called after them. "Want me to stay at the phone, when you call us from jail?"

Katie slammed the door.

Miles raised his eyebrows. "And what was that all about?"

Tristan shrugged. "Why was Jake telling us not to do drugs?"

Maya laughed. "Beats me, he smokes weed daily."

"How lovely!" Zoe announced.

Maya sighed, as she led them all into the living room. "I think we should watch West Drive this time, in honor of Zoe."

Zoe beamed. "Really?"

Tristan clapped his hands. "Of course!"

Miles shook his head. "I guess I could watch for the commercials."

Maya shook her head, grabbing his hands. "No, I'm making you watch!" she teased.

"You cannot _make _me do anything. I'm simply being a good friend."

Maya giggled, dragging him onto the couch with her.

Zoe took a seat next to them, grabbing a pillow.

Tristan grinned. "I'll be the snack provider!"

Maya scoffed. "Sit yourself down, Tris."

"What? Why?"

"You always choose disgustingly healthy snacks!" Maya complained.

"Hey!" protested Tristan. "What snack have I _ever chosen ever _that has been even hallway bad?"

"Banana chips!" Maya sang. "Brussel sprouts! Tomato juice, unsalted nuts, wheat bread…"

Miles chuckled. "She has a point, Tris."

Tristan frowned, sitting down. "Fine. But you're picky."

Zoe laughed. "Come on, Tristie! Brussel sprouts?"

"What?" Tristan whined. "You totally just have to adjust to the taste."

"I don't think anyone could adjust to that taste!" Maya laughed.

Tristan leaned over to swat her. "Quiet, you!"

Maya stuck her tongue out, leaning over Miles to swat him back. She hopped up to enter the kitchen in pursuit of snacks.

She purposely tried to pick up the most unhealthy snacks they had just to annoy Tristan. She got chips, popcorn, and soda, before returning to the living room.

Trista groaned loudly. "How did I know trans fat chips would be making an appearance!"

Maya poked him with her bendy straw. "Shut up and eat the junk."

Zoe leaned over to grab a handful of chips. "Yum! Love these!"

She continued to eat the chips, as the got up to look at the West Drive DVDs Maya owned.

"Hmm…" Zoe contemplated, tossing back her hair. "Season 3, or season 5?"

"Whichever is shorter" Miles recommended.

Zoe frowned.

"Pick the longer one!" Maya hissed at her.

"I think I'll pick season 3!" Zoe called, with a smirk. "It has many, many episodes!"

She and Maya did a fist bump after she slipped the DVD in. Miles frowned. "Fine, I can accept defeat."

As the menu popped up, Tristan clapped his hands and Zoe squealed excitedly. "Ooh, guys! I know just what episode we'll all love!"

She selected it, happily.

Maya settled down to watch, leaning against Miles slightly. They couldn't do anyting to obvious or intimate, because Tristan was there.

Tristan still didn't know the two were dating. Maya hadn't told him, because she still wasn't sure how he would feel. While she was sure his crush on Miles had definently faded down a bit, she felt like she was breaking some kind of best friend code. As stupid as that sounded, Tristan would probably think just that.

Miles looked over at Maya, his eyes traveling to her lips. Maya got a sudden urge to kiss him, and quickly pre-occupied her mouth with the soda.

Miles watched her lips wrap around the straw and sighed in longing. "How the hell am I jealous of a straw?" he muttered.

Maya laughed, bemused. "Miles! Just…watch the West Drive!"

Miles shook his head, returning his gaze to the TV. He grabbed a soda and started drinking it.

Maya bit her lip, before frowning. She suddenly realized what Miles had meant about being jealous of a straw. She wanted his lips to be on hers, not the stupid green straw.

Zoe popped up on the TV for the first time, and Tristan clapped again. Zoe giggled happily as Maya did a grand gesture in her direction. Miles looked mildly interested, before going back to his soda.

"Come on, give it a chance Hollingsworth!" Zoe chided.

"I am. And that chance is slowly becoming smaller."

As time went on, it took Tristan a solid four episodes (and a bunch of convincing from Maya) before nearing the bowl of chips.

Zoe was definently starting to relax. She had her head on the pillow, and was resting against the couch cushion. "Hey guys, I remember filming this!"

Maya laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, it took like 10 tries to get the take right. Honestly…" Zoe sighed. "They paired me with ammatures."

"Tots have to see the blooper reel!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I'm hardly in it!" Zoe bragged. "Bloopers are very rare in Zoe Rivas!"

Maya crossed her legs, shaking her head. Tristan was basically entranced in the screen. "This is almost as bad as when we watch chick flicks."

Miles chuckled. "That must be fun."

Tristan frowned, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm telling you Maya, I will get you to love them!"

"I actually had her watch a chick flick last week!" Zoe announced.

Tristan smiled. "See? And Maya, it was great, wasn't it?"

"Meh…"

Tristan almost had a heart attack. He put down a chip. "You watched a chick flick recommended by Zoe Rivas and all you can say is _meh_?"

"Holy crap Tris, don't blow your blood vessels!" laughed Maya.

She continued to watch, until Miles put a hand on her knee. She looked at him for a moment, before going back to the TV.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

Miles shrugged. "Watching the TV, like you said."

Maya shook her head slightly. She played with her ring, bemused.

Miles moved her crossed legs, so they were apart. His hand traveled higher up her leg. He ran the hem of her skirt between his fingers.

Maya bit her lip, as he moved to squeeze her thigh. She quickly stood up. "I'm going to get more snacks, anyone want to come?"

Miles smirked slightly. "I can." His eyes traveled to the swinging of her hips, and down her legs. Maya blushed. "Well, come on then silly!"

Maya realized that Zoe was already drifting off to sleep, and Tristan was entranced in the show. The two probably wouldn't notice if they slipped off for a while.

"Well come on, silly!" She grabbed Miles' hand, pulling him to the staircase.

She led him down the hallway, where they stopped walking, looking at each other. Maya stared up at him. They stayed like that for a moment, before Miles leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss. They pulled away for a moment, before continuing to kiss.

It was soft and slow, but sensual, as their lips moved together in sync.

Miles pulled away to kiss her cheek. Maya smiled, her eyes still closed. As he continued kissing the side of her face, Maya looked up at him. His green eyes were glinting with lust and want, but also tenderness and love.

His thumb brushed against her delicate lips, and she kissed it. Between the party, Zoe, and the election, they could barely steal an intimate moment together.

"This may be strange to say right now, but you look extremely cute" Miles whispered.

Maya stood on tiptoe to kiss his jaw. "That's not very sexy…"

"I disagree" Miles replied. "I love how adorable you are. Just waiting to be corrupted…"

Maya bit her lip, and gave him an extremely lustful look and put her hand lightly on his chest- before pushing him against the wall.

Miles looked surprised. "Maya Matlin…"

Maya just giggled before kissing him, hard. She kissed down the side of his neck, finding the spot that she knew he loved.

She sucked on the spot just above his collarbone. Miles moaned softly, as she slowly sucked a bruise onto his neck. He gripped her waist, and before she could react, _she _was the one being pinned against the wall.

Miles was smirking. "I wouldn't try to outdo Miles Hollingsworth. Especially if you're a small, innocent baby bird."

"I am not a…" Maya stopped mid-sentence as Miles grabbed her waist, leaning in to kiss her jaw.

He tilted her head up slightly to get full access of her neck. His hot breath was fanning her neck, and Maya dizzily wondered if he knew that was driving her crazy.

Miles pressed his lips to her neck, kissing all around it. Maya's mouth opened, and she quickly bit her lip. She was breathing harder as he continued kissing her neck.

Miles knew she was holding in her moans, and wasn't having any of that. He tilted her head back even more, before biting her sensitive skin, hard.

Maya couldn't help but moan softly, as she arched her back and pushed against him. She let out a stream of whimpering, breathless moans, as he continued to harshly nip her neck.

He moved his lips to her ear. "Do you want to go somewhere a bit more comfortable?"

Maya took a shaky breath, as they locked eyes. "Yeah."

Maya wasn't even aware of what happened next. One second they were both entering her room, and the next, she was being pinned to her own bed.

Miles was basically attacking her neck. He left bruise after bruise, as his lips traveled all around her skin. Maya was whimpering in pain, and sweet pleasure.

Maya reached up to tug on his jacket. Miles smirked, knowing what she wanted.

He took off the jacket, letting it fall next to the bed. In turn, he pulled off her tank top, tossing it aside.

Maya laid under him, only in her bra. Miles started kissing her exposed cleavage, and Maya was actually letting him. Half of her was scared and wanted to push Miles off, but the other half wanted to stay and let him to whatever he wanted to her.

Miles started to kiss her stomach, his hands caressing her bare legs. Maya gasped, feeling his warm hands grabbing her thighs as he worked her skirt up.

Maya involuntarily bucked her hips up at the same time he moved his down, eliciting a moan from both of them. They stared at each other intensely. They continued to move against each other.

Maya blushed as she felt how hard Miles was, and at the tension building up between her legs. The feeling became too much, and Maya had to close her eyes. Miles kept his open, watching her reaction hungrily.

Maya's mouth fell open as he thrusted against her. "MmmMiles…"

Miles stared at her. "Keep saying my name like that, and I won't be able to control myself."

Maya felt a warm feeling rising in her stomach, breathing and whimpering uncontrollably. She stopped trying to hold in her moans, knowing they were turning Miles on, anyway.

Miles was smirking. "Is this too much for my baby bird?"

He moved harder against her, and Maya's whimpers grew more erratic. "No, it's not…ahh Miles!" the warm feeling was heating up her whole body.

"Is someone frustrated?" Miles teased.

Maya couldn't even form a sentence, only nodding in response.

"Y-y-yes…"

Extreme pleasure started to hit her, and her whole body was heating up. Maya's heart was racing, wondering what was happening to her.

Before Maya could even adapt to this foreign feeling, there was a loud knock on the door. Maya stopped and stayed lying there for a moment, before regretfully pushing Miles off her.

Miles looking downright annoyed, as he moved to sit up. "Someone had better be in extreme pain, nothing short of dying!" he snapped.

Tristan's voice came on the other hand, as Maya hurridley grabbed her tank top. "Um, Miles, your phone has been vibrating for the part five minutes?"

Miles clenched his jaw. "And?"

Tristan paused. "Well…it was your dad. And I kind of read the texts. He was saying a lot of…things…"

Miles froze for a minute. He walked over to the door, before opening it.

"What were you two doing?" Tristan questioned.

Miles didn't even answer. He took the phone from Tristan, scrolling through it. He got a look on his face that he couldn't quite place. "Damn it."

Maya started to get worried. "Miles…what's wrong?"

Miles stayed silent, staring at his phone.

"What is it?" Tristan demanded.

Miles looked up. "Just…important business matters. I have to go. Maya, I'll call you tonight. I just…really have to go."

He gave her one more apologetic look, before disappearing from the doorway.

Tristan shook his head. "Ooh, business matters? Sounds pretty tough."

Maya nodded, knowing the texts had nothing to do with any sort of business matters. "Must be."


	15. Chapter 15

As Maya's eyes fluttered open in the morning, she smiled peacefully and sighed. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering her dream.

After a year- a whole year- of Cam haunting her dreams, the cycle had finally broken. She had dreamed about Miles that night- not Cam.

Maya sat up suddenly, in shock. She was suddenly aware that she wasn't the only one in her house. Zig was living there now. _Zig Novak _sleeping in her house.

Maya got out of bed, still processing the information. She should have been used to it. It wasn't like Zig had never lived at her house before.

Last year, Zig had run away from home a couple of times, and Maya had let him take refuge at her house.

But that was when Zig was still dating Tori. Before they had kissed, and Maya had discovered he had liked her. Before Cam.

Maya started to go through her morning routine. Ever since she had started datin miles, she would often go out of her way to look nicer than usual.

Maya slipped on her glasses, curled her hair, and threw on some skinny jeans and a studded tank top.

As Maya exited her toom, she hesitated for a moment, looking at Katie's old room. She had just left to return to college, without even a single goodbye.

Maya didn't care, that was normal Katie behavior. She would leave and return at and random, given time. She and Jake had to be some of the most spontaneous people she knew.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to enter Zig's new room. He could be still sleeping, or getting dressed or something.

Luckily as Maya entered, Zig was sitting on his bed, looking hal asleep.

"Hi…" Maya said, shyly.

Zig rubbed his eyes. "Hey."

Maya paused. "Why do you have a guitar amp set up?"

"Oh I don't know, for my guitar maybe?" Zig said, sarcastically. He reached behind the bed to tug out a new-looking electric guitar.

"Ohmygosh…is that a black electric guitar?" Maya couldn't help but gush.

Zig laughed, looking down. "I blew mom's money on it. She was pissed, but it was worth it."

Maya crossed her arms. "That wasn't why she kicked you out, was it?"

"No."

Maya took a breath. "Zig, you don't understand. I'm in the presence of my dream guitar right now. Do you play it well?"

"Pretty well" Zig replied, shrugging.

Maya fiddled with her ring. "Oh. Well…that's really cool."

Zig looked pleased, as he smiled. "Really?"

Maya sighed. She was just being nice to Zig, but she wasn't quite sure she should be too friendly. Zig was notorious for interpreting things wrongly.

Maya gave a laugh. "yes, it is. Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"

Zig shrugged. "I have to tune my guitar first."

"Well, we don't have much food right now. My mom will have to get more."

Zig gave her a look. "Maya, I've been living off increasingly stale Chinese food for weeks. It's fine. I'll be down soon."

Maya nodded. "Good."

When she arrived in the kitcnen downstairs, her mother was already there, sipping a mug of coffee. "Maya, sit."

Maya laughed, uneasily. "Is this an interrogation?"

"No." Mrs. Matlin replied. "I want to talk."

Her eyes fell on Maya's wrist. "So. Where did you get that Pandora bracelet?"

Maya coughed. "What…um, bracelet?" she asked, lamely.

"The one on your wrist." Mrs. Matlin folded her arms.

_Crap, _Maya thought. She couldn't tell her mother, because Miles had bought it for her. Her mom couldn't know the two were dating (she would never approve.)

"Um. I bought it?"

"With what money?" her mother didn't skip a beat.

Maya sighed. "That a…friend gave me."

Mrs. Matlin looked at her. "Maya, is that bracelet stolen?"

"What? No!" Maya swallowed. "You think I'm a thief?"

Mrs. Matlin hesitated. "No, not you. But what about Zig?"

Maya was confused. "You think _Zig _stole an expensive bracelet for me? That's ridiculous!"

"Didn't he steal expensive gifts for your friend, Tori?"

"Yes, because she was his _girlfriend_" Maya announced. "And he loved her."

Mrs. Matlin sipped her coffee before responding. "Well isn't he in love with you? Tristan was saying something about that."

Maya looked down. "Mom, just stop. He didn't steal this for me. Don't you trust me?"

"Not after you used my credit card for that semi-formal dress. I want to know how you got this."

Maya thought hard. "Zoe got it for me."

"Your friend Zoe?"

_No, my dog Zoe, _thought Maya. She nodded. "She got paid extra this week for West Drive."

Mrs. Matlin wasn't really a "Westie" and Maya doubted she knew Zoe had been kicked off West Drive nine months ago.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Mrs. Matlin laughed.

Maya shrugged. "Sorry."

Since it was the weekend, Maya was meeting up with Winston and Miles to prepare for the election, which was steadily drawing nearer.

They were all gathered in his living room, rehearsing for a press conference.

"So Miles!" Maya cried, in an exaggerated newscaster accent. "Tell us, is there any reason you wear suits to school?"

Miles snatched the card from her hand. "It does not say that, you little liar."

Maya just giggled. She secretly liked the fact that he wore suits to school, but of course she wasn't letting Miles know that.

"I swear, there was totally a flash card that said that!" Maya announced.

Miles looked skeptical, turning to Winston. "Chewy?"

Winston shook his head. "Sorry Maya. He's right."

Maya pouted. "How dare you take his side, Winston!"

Winston shrugged apologetically, as Miles looked smug. "Any other questions?"

Winston grabbed a card, folding it out. "What inspires business in your family?"

Miles sat forward, clearing his throat. "Persistence, and the determination for success. If you don't want something bad enough, you won't get it."

Maya frowned. While Frankie and Hunter spit out their answers convincingle and almost robotically it was evident that Miles didn't mean a word he was saying.

Winston shifted. "Try to deliver a little less angrily…"

Miles clenched his fist. Maya put a hand on his arm, and he released it, taking a breath. He looked at her with a slight smile.

Maya pulled out a card, reading it. "How would you react if your father ende dup winning the election?"

Miles looked like he was refraining from rolling his eyes. "While I'd be happy for him, it wouldn't come as much of a shock." Miles was looking extremely on edge.

Maya scooted closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Relax…" she cooed softly in his ear, rubbing his arm soothingly.

Miles looked at her, his eyes softening. "Can we take a break?"

Winston nodded. He glanced at Maya. "Maya, I'd be a little afraid to touch your shoulder."

Maya looked down at the spikes that adorned the shoulder of her tank top. "Imagine how funny it would be if someone went to clap me on the shoulder."

Winston smiled. "So did Zig end up stealing your laptop?"

Maya laughed. "Actually, no! It was just lost in my house. I feel really bad for accusing him."

Miles clenched his jaw. "Why?" he snapped. "He seems like the type."

Maya opened her mouth, and closed it again. "I guess so…"

"I didn't think he would steal _your _laptop." Winston replied. "I mean, he's like in love-"

Miles leaned over to hit Winston. "He doesn't love her."

Maya bit her lip. "Miles, are you okat?"

"I'm great." Miles was looking murderous.

Winston cleared his throat, awkwardly. "I think I'm going to…check on Frankie and Hunter. Maybe give them some help for the press conference…"

As he started to walk away, Miles turned to Maya. "So you like him now?"

Maya frowned. "I've never _disliked _Winston."

Miles sighed, inpatiently. "Not him. Zig."

Maya was confused. "I wouldn't go that far."

Miles' expression didn't change. "But you could end up liking him. And what if he is in love with you?"

"Miles, calm down!" cried Maya. "Don't you trust me?"

"I don't' trust Zig. He's dangerous, I don't' want you around him."

Maya paused. "Look…you know I love you."

Miles didn't look convinced. Maya bit her lip. Maybe if she couldn't tell him, she could show him. After all, he would probably understand better.

Maya scooted over to him, crushing her lips to his. She grabbed his shoulder and continued to passionately kiss him, pushing him against the couch cushion.

Miles was taken aback for a moment, before grabbing her hips. Maya pulled away to look at him, biting her lip. She leaned down to kiss along his collarbone, causing Miles to start breathing heavily.

Maya started sucking on his most sensitive spot along his collarbone, and Miles groaned in pleasure.

Maya ran her lips around the spot, slowly and teasingly. She actually bit down on his skin, causing Miles to grab her hips tighter. "God Maya…"

She put her hands down, accidentally on his legs. Maya lost a bit of her confidence, color rising to her cheeks. Miles guided her hand upwards.

Getting the idea, Maya trailed her hand higher and higher, before brushing against his groin. Miles let out a moan. Maya felt how hard he was, and again, color rose to her cheeks.

Miles smirked up at her. "Don't be shy."

Maya hesitated, and just to shut him up, started to stroke him over his jeans. Miles was letting out soft, sensual moans, that were slowly growing more hungry and desperate.

Maya's fingers found his belt, playing with it. This seemed to drive Miles crazy, as he stared down at her. Maya's lip was between her teeth, as she realized what Miles wanted her to do.

As her eyes met his, they both heard Winston making his way down the stairs. Maya quickly got off of Miles, blushing as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Miles looked extremely displeased. "Really?" he muttered.

Winston was looking confused. "What's wrong? Why do you guys look all flustered?"

Miles shrugged. "It's just you." His jaw was clenched.

Winston frowned. "Are you angry about something?"

Miles took a breath. "No, not at all. You were always one of wonderful timing, Chewy."

Winston looked taken aback. "Oh. Um thanks."

Maya sat all through the press conference which was just as fake and robotic as Miles had described to her.

After the press conference ended and everyone went to bed, the both of them were very tired. They had basically fallen onto the couch together. Maya didn't even get a chance to slip her converse off, before Miles pulled her down next to him, tossing a spare blanket over them.

Maya draped an arm across his chest, burrowing her head into his shoulder, as Miles held her tightly to him.

Maya sighed in contentment. "Mmm…you smell like coffee…" she said, tiredly.

Miles chuckled, pulling her even closer. "You smell like vanilla."

Maya leaned up to kiss his jaw before settling back against him. Miles began to stroke her bare hip, tracing little circles across her skin, which tingled at his touch.

Maya was quiet for a moment, thinking deeply. "Miles?"

"Yes, lovely?"

Maya looked down, blushing. "Um…well, the other day, when we went upstairs during West Drive…I kind of got this strange feeling."

Miles looked interested. His eyes darkened, looking delighted. "Hmm, strange?"

"Kind of…although it was more than that. It was-"

"Pleasurable?" Miles suggested, flirtatiously.

Maya bit her lip, before nodding. "Yeah" she replied, shyly.

"Could you describe this feeling a little better to me?"

Maya laughed, nervously. "Um…well, I started to get this tension between my legs, and my body got really warm and there was this…pleasure building up in me."

Miles was looking pleased. "Oh, now I understand. I almost brought you to orgasm."

Maya blushed at his wording. "You…you did?"

"Yes. It's too bad you didn't finish. I would have absolutely loved to see that."

Maya laughed. "No you wouldn't."

Miles shook his head. "Has that ever happened to you before?"

"No. Not once."

Maya watched, as Miles' expression changed to one of lust. "Well, we will definently have to do something about that."

Maya didn't know what to say. She knew the pink patches on her cheeks were probably visible. She settled back against him, pulling the blanket higher up.

"I'm just warning you now!" announced Maya. "I sometimes talk in my sleep. This includes muttering, screaming, yelling, and on occasion, crying."

Miles smirked. "Really? Well, I often dream about you."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes. And let's just say you're not wearing much…"

"Miles!" Maya lightly hit him, her eyes widening.

"Relax, you had to be wearing something. Oh yes, that lacy pink-"

"_Don't _finish that!" Maya announced.

"Fine, fine."

"Maya?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Maya giggled. "I love you too. Now go to sleep!"

Miles kissed her on the head, and settled down peacefully. Maya slowly let herself drift off, listening to the beat of his heart.

Maya awoke with a start the next morning, confused as to why she was on a couch. She remembered the previous night, and smiled.

Apparently, the both of them had ended up cuddling in their sleep. Their legs were tangled together, and they were holding each other tightly.

She turned over to see Miles still sleeping, breathing heavily.

Maya bit her lip, suppressing a giggle. She crawled so she was hovering over him, and placed a kiss on his jaw.

As Miles continued to sleep, Maya leaned down to place short little kisses around his cheek. She kissed her way to his temple, grabbing his shoulders for support.

As she kissed his nose, Miles' eyes fluttered. "Maya…whatareyou…"

Miles didn't finish, as Maya continued the little kisses around his other cheek. Maya giggled. "Waking you up, silly!"

Miles' eyes were half closed. "What…are you kissing me?"

Maya leaned to brush her lips against his before pulling away and nodding.

"Wait" breathed Miles. He grabbed her waist, lowering her body on top of his, before giving her a slow, passionate kiss.

Maya pulled away to cuddle against him. "I told you that you were the cuddling type!"

Miles scoffed. "Never say that in public."

"But you are!"

"Only for you."

Maya nuzzled into his shoulder, as Miles held her from her back. "Really?" Maya asked.

"That's right, my little bird."

Miles sat up slightly. "Crap…what time is it? My parents will be down soon. We should get up."

Maya shook her head. The closer time drew to the election, the more on-edge Miles had gotten, and this was no exception.

"Fine."

As Maya got off of him, pulling off the blanket, she bit her lip in frustration. They had to get some time alone together, soon.


	16. Chapter 16

As Maya entered Degrassi, she put a hand on her backpack strap, looking around. She didn't see Tristan or Zoe, so she strayed into the commons.

She opened her backpack, digging around in it as she tried to fine her phone.

There was really no way of putting it lightly- Maya was a bit of a slob. She sifted through a cluster of papers. Frowning.

Before she could look any further, she felt a pair of hands on her waist.

Maya squeaked as she was lifted into the air, and slung backwards over a shoulder. She didn't have to look to know that it was Miles.

"Miles!" she yelped, kicking her legs in surprise. "Put me down!"

She heard Miles chuckle. "I don't think so, cute stuff. I think I'll show you off for a while."

As Miles carried her through the commons, Maya continued her attempts to struggle away. She kicked her legs, but Miles easily grabbed them and held them still.

"Miles!" Maya's eyes widened. "People are staring!"

"So? I want everyone to know you're mine."

Maya blushed, grabbing onto his shoulder so she wouldn't lose her balance.

She felt his shoulder muscles relaxing, as she tightly gripped them.

Miles abruptly stopped. "Hey Tris, Zoe."

Maya tried to look around. Having been slung over Miles' shoulder, she couldn't see her friends at all. She squirmed, but Miles just held her legs again.

"Can one of you tell him to put me down?" Maya cried.

There was a pause, before she heard a camera snap and Zoe's laugh. "Totally going in my folder!"

"You forgot facerange!" Tristan sang, unhelpfully.

Maya pouted, finally stopping struggling. She held her boyfriend's shoulder. "That's not a good idea, Tris."

Tristan laughed. "Silly Maymat! Stop being such a worrywart!"

Maya scoffed. "Coming from the guy who starts hyperventilating upon seeing a doughnut!"

Zoe giggled, and Miles chuckled softly.

Tristan huffed. "You're exaggerating."

"Am not!" Maya shot back. "And then when someone eats said doughnut, you start doing some medieval chant about it going straight to your thighs."

Zoe laughed. "So true. Has anyone seen Becky at all?"

Miles paused. "I think I saw her in the A wing."

"Yay!" Zoe smiled. "I was going to help her prepare for the semi-formal!"

Miles scoffed. "Wait, you're actually going with someone?"

There was a silence, before Zoe replied "Well…I'm going with friends. Not an actual date."

Miles shook his head. "That's very vague. Who are these friends if they aren't us?"

There was another silence. Tristan cleared his throat. "Hey, I'm sure we'll find out eventually once we go to the formal!"

"Good point" Miles replied. "See you in math."

"I'll save you two seats!" Tristan sang.

Miles walked away, still holding Maya. He started to walk up the stairs. Maya yelped, holding onto him tightly. "No!"

Miles chuckled, amused. "Relax. I've got you."

Maya giggled, as he reached the top of the stairwell. "Help!" she yelled, jokingly. "I'm being kidnapped by an evil prep!"

"Evil prep? Better than a small, lost baby bird."

He set her down in the hallway. It was completely deserted; class still hadn't started yet.

She looked up at him, and resisted the urge to sigh. His eyes were glinting at her in the most attractive way. They had darkened; they looked brown, even though she knew they were green.

Maya didn't even know she was backing up until her back hit a locker, and their lips connected.

Maya felt his rough lips against her softer ones, melting into the kiss. Miles' hand found her cheek, caressing her face. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss, getting better access to her lips.

Maya grabbed his neck, pulling him even closer, needing to feel more of him. In return, Miles pressed her against the locker, nearly shoving her into it.

Maya's hands ran through his short hair, moving to grip his shoulders. They kissed hungrily and desperately, until they finally pulled apart, breathing heavily.

Maya's eyes fluttered, dazed. "I love you…" she breathed.

"I love you too." Miles murmured back, kissing her forehead and causing her to giggle.

Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe. That and the fact that she was wearing heels, made her almost his height.

Miles held her by her waist. "Come to the formal with me."

It wasn't a question, and Maya smiled at his bluntness. "Of course." Her face fell. "But I'm still in the middle of a dress-finding crisis."

Miles shrugged, looking down and smiling crookedly. "Well, you never really _need _clothes. You'd look better without them."

Maya's whole face heated up. "I'm serious."

Miles shook his head. "As long as I get to go with you, I really could care less about your dress. I'll but you fifty dresses, if that would make you happy."

Maya laughed. "You'd buy me fifty dresses?"

"I'd but you anything." Miles replied, seriously. "You're worth much more than the price."

The bell rang, and they both sighed.

Maya looked up at Miles. "Do you want to…come over after school?"

Miles' face seemed to light up. "Of course I do, Maya."

Maya giggled.

Miles raised an eyebrow. "So what would you want to do? We could go out somewhere."

Maya bit her lip, looking down before responding. "I was actually thinking we'd stay in."

Miles' eyes darkened, like they always did only when he was turned on. "Won't your parents hate that?"

Maya's hands moved to play with his shirt collar. "They won't be home."

"Perfect" Miles whispered.

As soon as Maya arrived home after school, she was off preparing her dress for the formal. She had invited Imogen over to help with the dress fitting (luckily, none of the dresses being DIY ones.)

She had a bit of time before Miles was expected over, so she decided to get the dress choosing out of the way.

As Maya led Imogen into her living room, the older girl was jumping around excitedly. "Maya, your house is so cute!"

Maya laughed. "Cute? It's more like a health hazard."

Imogen frowned. "Huh?"

"I wouldn't step in my room. You could drown in a pile of junk and not get out alive!"

Imogen laughed shrilly. She straightened her glasses, as the carried the neatly folded bundle of dresses into the living room.

When they entered, Zig was already there, tuning his guitar on the couch.

"Oh, hi!" Imogen announced. "I didn't know you were here, Zig! Um…why?"

Maya turned to her. "We're housemates. He lives here now, long story."

Imogen shrugged, smiling. "Do you have any green beans?"

Maya made a face. "Thankfully not."

Imogen looked disappointed. "Oh well! Here are the dresses, anyway. I snagged some from the fashion room, and Becky volunteered some of hers!"

Maya gave her a look. "Imogen."

"Yes."

"Becky is five-foot-nine, and all of her dresses are yellow."

"Oh." Imogen sighed. "Right, I forgot. Well, what dress size are you?"

"Um…two…?"

Imogen laughed. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Maya shook her head, as Zig strummed out a couple of chords.

Imogen's eyes widened. "Ooh, brainwave!" She reached into her pocket, pulling out a tape measure. "Hold still."

Maya's mouth fell open. "You're measuring me?"

Imogen nodded. "Yes. Now no fidgeting."

As she looped the band around Maya's waist, she glanced at Zig. "Cool guitar."

Zig shook his head, with a laugh. "Believe me, I know."

"I prefer acoustic guitars though." Imogen said, thoughtfully. "Electric ones give me the jeebie jeebies!"

She examined the tape measure. "Hmm…I'd say you're a four, Maya." She examined a purple dress. "Well, this could fit! How tall are you?"

"Five-foot-four."

Imogen frowned. "Not sure the top part would fit though."

"…Tope part?"

"Yes. What bust size are you?"

Maya's eyes widened. "Imogen!"

"What? We're all girls here!"

Maya crossed her arms. "There's a boy sitting right behind us."

Zig looked up from his guitar. "What?"

Imogen have another shrill laugh. "It's fine! Here, I could tell you MY bra size! I'm-"

"That's okay." Maya said, quickly.

Imogen tilted her head to the side. "Hmm…well, you look like an A cup…or maybe a small B?"

Pink patches rose on Maya's cheeks. "I…um…"

Imogen smiling brightly. "Zig, what do you think? Would Maya be considered an A or a B?"

Zig's eyebrows lowered. "Like, for music?"

Maya was relieved. Zig was a guy, he would have no idea what Imogen was talking about.

"Oh, I mean for a bra size, silly!" Imogen announced.

Maya crossed her arms across her chest, refusing to look at Zig.

Zig smiled. "Whichever is smaller."

Maya threw the tape measure at his head.

"What are your favorite colors for a dress?" Imogen prompted.

Maya sighed. "I guess peach or blue?"

"What length?"

"Ankle…?"

Imogen gave her a look.

"Fine, knee length."

"Tight or flowy?"

"Flowy."

Imogen thought for a moment. "I think I have just the dress for you! I swear it's not DIY. I don't have it with me now, but I'll get it for you as soon as I can!"

Maya sighed with relief. "Thanks Imogen, you're a lifesaver."

By the time Imogen had left, Maya had the house to herself. Luckily Zig was going to be out all night with some rubber room friends, so she didn't have to worry about kicking him out.

As she suspected, Miles had shown up at her window, instead of her door. She had gone over to the window, opening the latch with a smile. "Miles, you're insane! You could have just rang the doorbell?"

Miles chuckled, shaking his head. "Now what fun is that?"

Maya paused. "Well, it would save you from potentially falling off a roof."

"Who, besides you, would ever be that clumsy?"

Maya crossed her arms, letting Miles in and closing the window. "I'm clumsy, I'll give you that. But I would never fall off a roof."

Miles smirked. "Well, you haven't climbed up on one to know."

Maya scowled, playfully. "I'm not _insane, _Miles."

"You sure about that?"

"Hey, you can do insane things too. At least I don't spend five hours at the gym."

Miles laughed somewhat nervously. "…I don't spend five hours at the gym."

"Oh, you so do."

Miles turned to her, with a mock smile. "At least I don't run around school flapping my wings and claiming to be a bird."

Maya stuck her tongue out at him. "You know that doesn't count because I _am _a bird."

Miles put an arm around her, affectionately. "What breed?"

Maya thought for a moment, cocking her head to the side. "I haven't decided yet. A Maya breed."

"Sounds frightening" Miles chuckled. "Tell me, where are your wings?"

Maya looked up at him, smiling. "Hidden. They only come out when I need to fly."

"That's a false statement right there. Birds always have wings, they can't hide them."

Maya didn't miss a beat. "Not all birds. Penguins are birds, and they don't have wings."

Miles shook his head, with a laugh. "Maya, you are too much."

His eyes looked away to scan around her room. "I know you so well, and yet your room puzzles me."

Maya giggled. "What's so puzzling about my room?"

"Well for instance, why do you have so many pillows on your bed? Are you trying to suffocate?"

"It's comfy!"

"What is comfy about being smothered by half a dozen pillows?"

Maya pouted. "You ruin all the fun."

Miles ducked down to kiss her. She put her hand on his neck, responding. As they broke apart, Miles continued.

"Tell me, is that a globe on your desk?"

Maya blushed. "I know, it's nerdy. I happen to like the globe!"

"No, I understand. You'll find many ten-year-olds with the same interest."

Maya frowned. "At least I don't have the interests of a 50-year-old! You play _chess_."

Miles looked indignant. "And what is wrong with that?"

"Who is bored enough to play chess?"

"It's not boring" Miles cut in. "You just don't understand it. It requires a lot of concentration"

"And boredom!" Maya added, grinning.

Miles looked like he was trying not to smile at her. "At least I don't explode Gushers for fun."

"Exploding Gushers is like the epitome of fun!" Maya argued.

Miles brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it. "Of course it is." He continued to kiss her hand, as Maya giggled and blushed.

She looked up at him, and leaned in to connect her lips to his. "Are you sleeping over?"

"Of course."

Maya beamed. "I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back."

After her water, Maya re-entered her room to find Miles lying atop of the bed, looking relaxed. He was propped up slightly against one of her pillows. She watched his eyes travel over her body, longingly.

"Hi…" Maya said, softly.

Miles smirked. "Would you want to join me?"

Maya's heart sped up. She played with a bit of her hair, nodding shyly. She climbed onto her bed, crawling so she was straddling him.

Miles pulled her down to crush his lips against hers. Maya responded eagerly, grabbing his shoulders for support. She squeezed his shoulders lightly as he deepened the kiss.

She felt his tongue against her lips and parted them for him, letting his tongue meet hers. His hands slid up her hips, and under her shirt, rubbing her bare skin. Her skin was heating up as Miles ran his hands all over her.

They continued making out before Maya broke the kiss, breathing heavily. She reached to slowly pull off her shirt, tossing it to the floor.

She looked uncertainly at Miles, who was staring at her chest. He lowered her so she was hovering over him.

"Miles…what are you-" Maya cut off her own sentence with a moan, as Miles started to kiss her upper chest. His hands were roaming her sides, traveling up her back. He caressed her shoulders, playing with the tiny straps of her bra. "Damn, Maya…"

Maya's skin was tingling in pleasure. "What?" she breathed. "It's okay, I know my boobs are basically pancake flat.

Miles licked his lips. "You're perfect as you are, believe me. They're really nice…"

"R-really?"

Miles' hands moved upwards to close around her breasts, playing with the pink fabric of her bra. "Of course. They're so soft…" Maya whimpered as he squeezed hard, his eyes darkening in lust. Miles started to lightly massage her breasts, and Maya's mouth opened in bliss. "Miles…"

Miles looked pleased at the sound of his name. He moved to brush her hair behind her ear, before squeezing her harder. "We're all alone, Maya," he murmured. "You can be as loud as you want."

Maya couldn't help but moan softly, as he continued to whisper dirty things into her ear. Miles knew it was turning her on. Maya started rolling her hips against his, as they continued to kiss.

Maya moved particularly hard, and Miles moaned into the kiss.

Miles quickly flipped her over, so he was the one hovering over her. He roughly grabbed her legs, caressing her thighs, squeezing them hard. He dipped his head down to start kissing up her leg.

Maya bit her lip, unfamiliar feelings coursing over her. Miles moved to kiss her inner thigh.

Maya was breathing unevenly, sweet pleasure was building up in her. As Miles dragged his tongue across her skin, she thought she was going to explode.

His hands were playing with her denim shorts now, tugging at them ever so slightly. He was giving her an extremely lustful look.

His hand slipped under her shorts, rubbing two fingers against her, over her panties.

"Miles…m-more…" whimpered Maya, meeting his eyes with a pleading look.

Miles smirked. "You want more?" He traced a finger around her more intimate spot, as Maya gasped. "Please…"

Miles was watching her eagerly, her whimpers turning him on. He loved to tease her and toy with her, until she got so hot and bothered, she would beg him for release.

He continued to kiss her inner thighs, slowly and teasingly. "Getting frustrated, Maya?"

"Y-y-yes…"

His hands moved to pop open the button of her shorts, revealing the top of her pink panties. Maya wasn't exactly sure what Miles was planning on doing, but she knew she wasn't ready for it.

As curious as she was to see exactly how he would relieve her, she knew she should stop. She grabbed his hand, sitting up lightly. "Wait" she breathed.

Miles closed his eyes for a moment, evidently holding himself back. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."

There was a silence, as Maya felt horrible. "No, it's not your fault. I'm too innocent, like you said."

Miles shook his head, his eyes sad. "Please don't beat yourself up over it. I must be scaring you off. It's my fault."

"But you were right." Maya sat up, looking down. "I _am _innocent. Hell, I couldn't even make out with you when we first started dating."

"I never said your innocence was a bad thing" Miles announced. "In fact, I think it's kind of hot…"

Maya hit him, playfully. "Really?"

"Among unbearably frustrating."

"I'm sorry. My old boyfriend…was just as innocent as me."

Miles smirked. "Really? What's the furthest you've gone, holding hands?"

"We've gone further than that!" Maya laughed, trying to steer the conversation away from Cam. "Either way…I really am sorry. I do think I'll be ready to go further soon."

Miles nodded, taking a breath. "I guess I can wait that long. After all, it'll be worth it."

Maya giggled. She went to go pick up her shirt, blushing.


	17. Chapter 17

Maya entered her house, slamming the door in annoyance. She frowned, when she saw Zig drinking straight out of the water pitcher.

"Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too" Zig replied, taking another drink from the pitcher.

Maya wrinkled her nose. "Can you not? I drink from that thing too!"

"Relax, princess. I don't have herpes."

Maya threw her backpack down onto a kitchen chair. She marched over to Zig, crossing her arms. "Give me the pitcher."

"No. It's my pitcher now too."

Maya gritted her teeth. "Well it was my pitcher first!"

She made to grab it, but Zig held it over her head.

"Maya, Zig!" Mrs. Matlin called from the other room. "I thought the fighting in this house would end when Katie moved out!"

Maya crossed her arms. "Sorry mom. He's just being a jerk and drinking out of the water pitcher!"

There was a pause, before Mrs. Matlin replied. "Zig, get a cup! Maya, take your backpack off the kitchen chair!"

Maya frowned. Her mother knew her too well.

As she went to pick up her backpack, Zig spoke. "So, where's your rich boyfriend? Counting his money?"

Maya frowned. "Get real, Zig. I didn't invite him over today."

"Why not?"

"Because we had a fight."

Zig found the cups. "About what?"

Maya was embarrassed. "Um…you?"

She quickly brought her backpack over to the couch and set it down. Zig just followed her into the living room. "Wait, what about me?"

Maya sighed. "Nothing Zig, just drop it. I have a lot of homework to do, so can you not blare the most annoying music you can get your hands on?"

Zig scoffed. "You listen to it, too."

"Not while I'm doing homework, idiot!" Maya laughed, shaking her head.

She made her way to the stairs, thinking about the fight she and Miles had.

Apparently, Miles didn't trust her around Zig. He had found out about the two living together, and was very displeased.

Maya worked on her homework until about dinnertime. After dinner, Maya decided she would go to bed early.

As she got into bed, Maya burrowed into her pillow, pulling her blanket over her. She yawned, curling up comfortably. She had barely laid there for a minute, before loud rock music started blaring. Maya huffed, knowing it was Zig.

She reached down to pick up one of her converse, hurling it at the wall. Zig must have heard, because the music quieted down.

As Maya settled down once again, she heard a tap on her window. She rose up to see Miles, perched outside her window.

Surprised, Maya stood up. As she made her way over to the window and slowly opened it, a scowl appeared on her face.

"Hey, cute stuff" Miles was looking at her, anxiously.

Maya crossed her arms. "Miles, why are you at my window?"

Miles took a breath. "Because I want to apologize."

"You have one minute, before I'm slamming the window in your face. And believe me, that will not be an enjoyable experience."

Miles sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating…You didn't do anything, I'm just paranoid. I'm not really used to being in a committed relationship. I love you, and I'm just afraid of losing you.

Maya stepped forward. Her arms were still crossed, but her expression softened. She didn't even know Miles considered it a committed relationship.

"You're not losing me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Miles looked down. "But I didn't used to date good girls like you. You're nice and funny, and loyal, and I don't deserve you. Why _wouldn't_ you cheat on me?"

"Because I love you as much as you love me." Maya said, earnestly.

"Not possible" Miles replied, softly. "I'm not a good person, like you. Hell, Zig probably deserves you more than I do."

"I don't care if he deserves me or not!" Maya's eyes widened, seriously. "He's not the guy I want to be with."

"Was he ever?"

Maya bit her lip, looking at Miles. She absolutely hated lying to him, but she didn't want him to worry even more.

"No. I've never liked him."

Miles looked extremely relieved. "I thought you two kissed."

"I was caught up in the moment," Maya announced. "Believe me, it was a stupid mistake."

She paused. "And I'm only forgiving you because I can't stay mad at you!"

Miles gave her a smile. "You're the best, Maya."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "What was that? I didn't quite hear."

Miles looked at her a moment in an amused way. "You're the best, believe me."

Maya grabbed his arm, helping him off the window ledge. "It's freezing out there, Miles!"

Miles just shrugged. "I barely feel it."

He straightened up and Maya looked up at him. "Aren't you expected home?"

Miles scoffed. "My parents don't even notice I'm gone half the time. And when they do, it's only because they need me for something."

Maya stepped closer to him. "Well, I guess you're stuck here then."

"What a punishment" Miles was looking at her flirtatiously.

Maya giggled, and Miles looked at her.

"What?" she questioned.

"Your giggle. It's endearing." Miles replied.

This caused Maya to giggle once more, pink patches appearing on her cheeks. "Um, well, I was about to go to sleep…"

"You were? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Maya shook her head. "No, but aren't you tired?"

"Not particularly."

"You're just being stubborn."

"I don't need sleep."

Maya laughed. "I've seen you sleep!" She grabbed his hand, leading him over to her bed. "Come on, it's a nice warm bed!" Maya coaxed, with a grin.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to" sighed miles.

Maya shook her head, knowing him better. Miles liked both sleeping and cuddling with her, neither of which he ever admitted.

Maya pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed, curling up. She felt miles behind her, as he draped his arm around her waist.

Maya sighed, intentionally burrowing into him.

"You're shivering" Miles whispered in her ear, before kissing it.

"I'm always cold" Maya murmured.

"I'll warm you up" Miles rubbed her sides, as he continued to plant kisses in her hair.

"You always keep me warm" Maya cooed, with a smile.

Miles was silent for a moment. Maya sensed him thinking, grabbing his hand lightly and squeezing it.

A moment later, he spoke. "I hope I didn't…scare you off yesterday."

Maya frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When I was going to relieve you"

Maya started rubbing his hand with her thumb. "You didn't _scare _me. I'm just…not really comfortable with being touched like that yet."

"Of course."

Maya bit her lip. "But believe me, you're the only person I'd ever consider doing that with. I'm just not ready yet."

Miles sighed. "Someday…" he announced, jokingly.

Maya laughed. "Hey! I told you, maybe soon…"

Miles paused. "So who would you say is the better kisser? Me or Zig?"

Maya continued to laugh, bemused. "I…um…what?"

"Who's better? Me or him?"

Maya paused, her lips quirking up. "Well…see, I can't really remember how you kiss too well." She turned over to face him, placing a hand on his chest. "Would you refresh my memory?"

Miles' eyes darkened. "Gladly."

He crushed his lips to hers, moving against her roughly. Maya trailed her hand up and down his arm, as Miles started rubbing her hip. He deepened the kiss, biting down and sucking on her lower lip.

"Mmmm…" Maya moaned into the kiss, as he trailed his tongue across her lip.

Miles' hand moved from her lip to rub her thigh as Maya gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Miles put his hand under her thigh, hoisting her leg up to tangle with his. Maya's heart sped up, feeling his leg against her.

They broke apart, both out of breath. Miles had a flush of color in his face, and Maya was pretty sure her lips were swollen.

"You…" Maya finally breathed.

"What?" Miles was confused.

"You're the better kisser," Maya answered, truthfully.

No one had ever kissed her like Miles did. Cam's kisses had been passionate but he didn't exactly have much experience, and Zig kissed as if he was trying to swallow her.

"You're not so bad either" Miles replied. "And this is coming from the guy who was kissed 50 girls."

"And a Tristan." Maya reminded him.

Miles nodded. "And you've kissed four guys now."

Maya smiled, happy he remembered. Miles was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. He chuckled, sitting up slightly.

Maya frowned. "What?" she giggled. "Why are you looking at me all funny?"

"Well I'll say this with some class" Miles replied. "Your chest looks bigger."

Not expecting this, Maya's mouth opened slightly. "Oh. Um…yeah. I guess I just grew!"

"In one day?"

Maya didn't meet his eyes. "Please don't laugh but…I'm kind of wearing bra inserts."

Miles was bemused. "What, like those cutlet things?"

Maya blushed, looking down. "Yes" she managed to squeak out.

"Seriously?" Miles gave her a crooked smile. "That is adorable."

Maya shook her head. "I know, I'm such a middle schooler."

Miles shook his head. "You shouldn't care about how others see you. Like I said, you're perfect as you are."

Maya smiled, meeting his eyes. "So…I shouldn't wear them?"

"Definitely not. Besides, I don't want to fish a cutlet out of your shirt one day on accident."

Maya hit him, her face heating up. "You'd have absolutely no reason to go shoving your hand in my shirt!"

"Oh, would I?"

Maya glared. "No. You would not."

Miles just shook his head and pulled her close. "Don't be mad at me."

"Miles!" Maya tried to struggle away, but was unsuccessful. "No fair, you're strong."

"I think you're just weak."

Maya sighed in defeat. "I'm not _that _weak."

"Fine. You're two times stronger than Winston. Which makes you exactly two times strong."

Maya giggled. "Yay, I'm two times strong!"

"That's nothing to brag about."

Maya moved up to kiss his jaw, before burying her head back into his chest, his body heat warming her up.

Miles gently took her chin, tilting it up. He placed a short kiss on her lips, smiling at her. He looked around. "The stars are out."

Maya glanced out of her window. Miles was right; the sky was already dotted with stars. Her mind went back to her times stargazing with Cam, and a lump formed in her throat.

Maya took a breath, trying to think of anything but Cam. Brussels sprouts. Birds. Tristan. Pie.

Miles frowned. "Are you okay?"

Maya quickly composed herself. "Yeah. I'm not really much of a stargazer. I know like, two constellations."

"Which ones?"

"Um…that one that looks like a cup, and this squiggly animal thing."

"Insightful. Are those their scientific names?" Miles asked, smugly.

Maya hit him. "What's wrong with those names? _You're _named after a unit of measure!"

Miles chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't insult you back."

"Why not?"

Miles shrugged. "I can't think of anything wrong with your name."

Maya laughed, looking down. Miles continued to look out at the sky. "Look at them."

Maya examined the sky. Miles brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "See that really bright one?" he murmured.

Maya frowned. She examined the sky for a moment, before spotting it. "Yeah. I see it."

Miles gave her a smile, his emotionless wall seeming to come down a bit. "That one's yours."

Maya's heart fluttered. "It's not _mine, _Miles."

"I'd buy it for you."

Maya giggled. "You'd buy me a star?" She settled down to lean against him. "It's the brightest one there."

"Just like you."

Maya shook her head. "Miles Hollingsworth, you flatterer! Are you trying to get in my pants?"

Miles laughed, and Maya saw the little gap between his teeth on the side. "Of course I'm not."

Maya sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I am insanely tired. I blame you for keeping me up all the time!"

"You love it" Miles replied.

"I know."

Maya draped an arm across his chest, burrowing her head into the familiar spot on his shoulder. Miles wrapped an arm around her, and before they knew it, they were both asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the morning before school, and Maya had meant to go and finish her homework, she really had.

Unfortunately, she doubted that would be happening any time soon.

Miles had come over that morning to help her with science. Somehow, Maya had found herself propped up against the wall of her kitchen, and kissing him.

"We…we should really stop…" Maya managed, between kisses. "My mom could walk in."

Miles silenced her with a forceful kiss, shutting her up. Maya melted into his touch, giving in and letting him take control.

Her back hurt from being pressed into the wall, but Maya barely noticed. Their lips moved together desperately and hungrily. Maya's hands slid up Miles' arms to grip his shoulders.

"I'm not sure I'm capable of stopping" Miles murmured.

Maya started to play with the collar of his shirt as she kissed him, rubbing the fabric under her fingers.

She broke away from him, and started toying with his top button. She tugged on it, her eyes curious.

Miles smirked a little, helping her undo the button. Maya trailed her fingers lightly and eagerly along the pale skin exposed, as Miles looked down at her with his mouth open slightly.

She moved to kiss the area along his exposed collarbone. She heard Miles' breathing pick up as her kisses trailed up to his jaw, and then down to his upper chest.

"Maya…" Miles let out her name, as her cold hands trailed around his skin, her fingers rubbing along his sensitive collarbone area. Her lips found the spot just under the side of his jaw, sucking slightly.

Miles let out a low groan, grabbing her hair and pulling it encouragingly.

"Mmmm…" Maya moaned against his neck, sending vibrations down it that made Miles groan more. His hand tunneled through her hair, tugging it.

She continue sucking hard until Miles' breathing became erratic and he was softly moaning her name.

Miles' hands found the waistband of her shirts, tugging slightly so she was against him. Maya gasped in pleasure.

Miles' hands moved under her sweater, rubbing her delicate hips. His hands were hot on her skin, darting to grab the curve of her hips.

Maya couldn't help but whimper breathlessly as his fingers trailed across her sides.

His hands moved to grab her thighs, picking her up. Maya put her arms around his neck for support. They stared at each other for a moment, both eye-level, before their lips crushed together again.

As Miles held Maya tightly, he pressed her back against the wall, pinning her there. Maya instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to make out.

Miles' lips moved from her cheek, to her jaw, down to her neck. He kissed all around her neck, before sucking hard on a spot under her jaw.

"Ohh…" Maya moaned, tilting her head back and letting her legs tighten around his torso.

"Guess I found your sweet spot" Miles breathed against her neck, continuing to suck the spot eagerly.

"Ohmygod…" Maya was breathing unevenly. "It's-it's…oh god…" she was in bliss as he sucked a bruise onto her neck. She wasn't even able to voice the pleasure he was causing her.

Miles bit down lightly at first, but then harder.

"M-Miles…" Maya whimpered out.

They continued to make out, kissing passionately. Miles sucked on her lower lip, as she ran her hands through his hair.

They were so lost in each other, that they didn't heard Zig coming downstairs.

"Maya?" Zig's voice came. "Hey, did you start…" he broke off, upon entering the room.

Maya and Miles broke apart, as Maya quickly had Miles put her down.

Zig's expression darkened, upon seeing Miles. "Do you two have to have sex in an area where people eat?"

Pink patches appeared on Maya's face. "We…we weren't having sex."

Zig crossed his arms. "What is he doing here?"

Maya opened her mouth, and closed it again. "Um…I…"

"Why is he still living here?" Miles demanded, turning to Maya.

"You know, I'd be a little nicer, Hollingsworth" Zig announced, stepping towards Miles. "I don't think your girlfriend likes when we fight."

"Well I'd be a little more respectful" Miles shot back, his eyes glinting. "Consider yourself lucky that Maya is such a charitable person. I would have called children's aid on you."

Maya bit her lip, stepping between the two. "Zig, I invited Miles over. I'm allowed to invite over whoever I want."

"I thought you two were fighting…" Zig looked disappointed.

"We made up." Maya replied. She turned to Miles, lowering her voice. "Look, maybe you should just go…"

"And leave you with _him_?" Miles questioned, pointing his eyes towards Zig.

Maya shrugged. "Why not? He doesn't hate me anymore."

"Exactly." Miles was starting to look worried. As Zig left the room to get water, Miles clenched his jaw. "Maya, I don't like how he was looking at you."

Maya frowned. "Why? He looks at me completely normally."

Miles laughed humorlessly. "He looks at you like he wants to…" Miles broke off. "Trust me, I'm a guy."

Maya shook her head. "Miles, that's ridiculous! He was looking at the both of us. Look, I'll see you at school, okay?"

Miles took a breath. "Fine. Sure you'll be okay on your own?"

Maya giggled, leaning up to kiss him. "Of course! I can take care of myself!"

Miles gave her a smile. "Good."

As Maya re-entered the kitchen, she saw Zig eating an orange. He was glaring at her.

"What?" Maya asked, coldly.

"Nothing." Zig replied. He hesitated. "Just…can you not have sex with your boyfriend in the same house as me?"

"_We weren't having sex!"_

"Either way. You were still making out. You should tell me, or warn me in advance before you decide to do that."

Maya was furious. "What we do is none of your business, Zig. We are under no obligation to explain to you every single activity we participate in, every single place we meet, every conversation we share, or every word we exchange!"

"Fine. I'm sorry." Zig continued eating his orange. "I'm just a little bothered by it, okay?"

Maya softened slightly. She shook her head, laughing slightly. "Still haven't gotten over your orange obsession?"

Zig's eyes traveled downward. "Still haven't stopped wearing your converse?"

Maya crossed her arms. "For your information, they are comfy! And cool, they come in like every color."

"No, I like them" Zig said, his tone softer. He held out his orange.

Maya wrinkled her nose. "Eww, you bit that!"

Zig looked a little put out. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" he asked, hopefully.

Maya put a hand on her hip. "I've got it."

She walked over to the drawer to take out some bread. She bent down to root through the various bread bags.

"Hmm…" she muttered. "I hate that stupid bread with the seeds in it…but I hate that puffy bread even more."

She dug through the drawer, bending down further. "Ooh, but I kind of like this one. Zig, what do you think?"

Silence.

Confused, Maya turned around to see Zig staring at her. His jaw had gone slack, and his eyes were wide.

Zig cleared his throat. "Um. The…the first bread you mentioned I guess."

Zig fell silent, as Maya leaned over to retrieve the bread. She shook her head, wondering why he was acting so strange.

Zig quickly got up to retrieve some juice, as Maya grabbed the bread, popping it in the toaster. She sat down, grabbing an apple.

Maya pondered, looking at the apple. "I feel like if red apples had a gender, it would be female."

She heard Zig laugh. "Only you would think that."

Maya frowned. She looked at Zig, her lips quirking up. "Zig, do you own a shirt with sleeves?"

Zig looked down. "No. I've probably stolen some though."

Maya shook her head, laughing slightly. Her toast popped up and Zig grabbed it, tossing it onto her plate.

"Hey, I could have gotten that myself!"

"I know you could have."

As Maya continued on her apple, Zig sat down next to her, causing Maya to squeak in surprise. "W-what are you doing?"

"Sitting down. Same as you." Zig shook his head.

Maya cleared her throat. "Oh. Um. Right."

"Calm down, I don't bite." Zig announced. He turned to her. "But apparently, you do."

Maya frowned. "What?"

"I saw your boyfriend's neck."

Maya blushed, quickly picking up her toast. Zig was still looking at her. "Didn't know you were capable of that, Maya."

Maya looked up at him. "Shut up!"

Zig shrugged, sipping his juice.

Maya felt uncomfortable. His leg was pressing against hers under the table. She cleared her throat, biting her toast.

His leg rubbed her slightly, and she continued nibbling her toast, staring forward.

Maya crossed her legs, scooting away from him. "I have homework to do."

Zig shook his head. "Who cares?"

"Um, everyone who does it."

Maya quickly stood up to get her backpack. As she fished her science notes out, she wondered if Miles had been right.

Once she got to school, Maya had met up with Miles as promised.

There were sitting on a commons bench as Maya told him crazy stories.

Maya's legs were stretched across Miles' lap, as he stroked her skin absentmindedly.

"So" Maya was saying. "We were at the battle of the bands when the rival band get onstage and start playing a song."

Miles raised his eyebrows in amusement, smiling slightly. "Were they terrible?"

"No, not at all!" Maya shook her head. "A few seconds into the song, we realized it was WhisperHug's song!"

"What, so they stole it?"

Maya nodded.

Miles rubbed her leg gently. "How?"

"Our bass player Adam was dating the lead singer of the rival band." Maya laughed. "When he found out, he was pissed!"

"This story gets stranger and stranger" Miles commented, smiling crookedly.

Maya's eyes widened. "So then Adam punched a guy in the face and got disqualified, so Zig took over bass, but there was no one to be lead singer, so I got to do it."

"Really?" Miles asked, smiling proudly. "Were you good?"

Maya blushed slightly. "It was my first time singing the lead."

"I've head you sing" Miles interrupted. "You're amazing. You must have been."

Maya blushed. She didn't know how someone like Miles was capable of being this nice to her.

He could actually be very romantic. He would sometimes hold doors and carry things got Maya, and but her gifts, and would even tuck her into bed making sure she was asleep, before going to sleep himself.

Suddenly, Zoe broke through the crowd of students in the commons. Her face lit up upon seeing them.

Zoe quickly darted over. "Aww, you little lovebirds!" she sighed.

Miles looked pleased, while Maya blushed.

Zoe quickly took out her phone, taking a seat next to Miles. "So, moment of truth. Are you two back together?"

Maya and Miles shared a look, as Maya made to grab his hand. Miles brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it.

"You did!" Zoe announced, her eyes widening. "I see the little smiles you two are exchanging." She shook her head, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. "I know you would crack, Hollingsworth!"

Maya frowned, confused. "What?"

Zoe laughed. "Oh, when you broke up with him, he totally looked like his dog died."

Miles clenched his teeth. "I don't have a dog, I have a fish."

"Either way, he was totally like…Maya, I love you!" Zoe teased.

Miles' face colored slightly as he cleared his throat.

Zoe looked around. "Hey, speaking of people who love Maya, where's Zig?"

Maya shrugged, uncomfortable. "Who knows?"

"Shouldn't you?" Zoe questioned. "You two seem pretty close."

"Because we're friends."

"But you're letting him stay aw your house."

"Yes. Because we're _friends_."

Zoe put her hands up. "Fine, fine, I'll drop it. Besides, that's not the only hot gossip going around."

Miles sat up slightly, looking very displeased. "People think Maya and Zig are together?"

Maya sat up, scooting next to Miles. She put a hand on his arm, placing a soft kiss on his check. "They're just stupid rumors…"

Miles cleared his throat, obviously still bothered. "So, what other gossip is going around?"

Zoe checked his phone, smoothing out her dress. "Something about Jenna Middleton and a wardrobe malfunction."

Miles chuckled. "Oh. That."

Zoe looked puzzled. "What exactly happened?"

"She went up when she won formal queen, and flashed the whole school." came a voice.

They all whipped around to see Frankie standing behind the commons bench.

Maya clutched her heart. "What is it with you Hollingsworths appearing without warning?"

Frankie shrugged. "Runs in the family."

Zoe beamed, waving at her friend.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Scram, Frankie."

"No." Frankie looked back at Zoe. "Were you guys talking about Jenna's dress?"

Zoe looked down, evidently checking her phone for facts. "DTV is saying it was a small mishap."

Frankie laughed. "Small mishap? Her boob popped out!" She looked at Maya and Miles. "Oh, you two back together?"

As Maya nodded, Frankie sighed with relief. "Good. I couldn't stand Miles walking around like a robot!"

"I was not." Miles shot back.

"Come on, miles Admit it, you were. I thought he was going to go goth on me."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Maya groaned. "No, I have the rubber room."

"Oh god, really?" Frankie wrinkled her nose. "Wow, Miles wasn't kidding."

Miles sighed, looking down at Maya. "You don't _have _to go to class."

Maya giggled. "We can't cut again!"

Frankie crossed her arms. "Miles, don't. If mom and dad find out that you cut class…"

She broke off, glancing at Maya and Zoe. Miles looked down, linking.

"They'll cancel your credit card!" Frankie finished, in a falsely-convincing voice that didn't fool Maya.

Luckily, Zoe seemed to buy it. She hopped up from the bench, taking out her phone again. "See you guys in math!"

"See you."


	19. Chapter 19

Maya was in her room, getting ready to go on a date with Miles.

She brushed her frizzy hair, watching it turn from unkempt to shiny and wavy. After throwing on a casual white dress, black converse, and her guitar necklace, Maya hade her way downstairs, trying not to fall flat on her face.

She entered the kitchen, where Zig looked like he was attempting to make pancakes. He was stirring batter around in a pan.

Maya snuck up behind him, and yelled, "Bird!"

Zig didn't even flinch. "I knew you were there, Maya."

Maya pouted, crossing her arms. "How did you know?"

"I heard you coming down the stairs." Zig looked around, shifting the pan.

Maya sighed. "Good point. I should have been quieter. I'm not very good at scaring people."

"You're just not scary" Zig replied.

Maya frowned in defeat. "You never know…"

"Oh come on. What's your idea of scaring someone?"

Maya laughed. "Ninja rolling into a classroom?" she trilled. "Come on, you've got to admit, that would be cool."

She snatched his spatula. "What are you making?"

Zig made to grab it, but Maya shifted out of his way. He turned unsurely back to his pan.

"Well…I was attempting to make pancakes."

Maya examined the pan. "Hey, if it's not poisoning you, you're doing better than I am."

Zig laughed. "I remember your disastrous attempts at cooking."

"Hey! They were not disastrous!"

"Maya, you and Tristan blew up a toaster strudel."

Maya sighed. "Finnnnne…"

Zig's eyes gave her a once over, his mouth opening a bit. "Uh…so…why are you so..."

"Dressed up? I'm going on a date."

An annoyed expression flickered across Zig's face.

Maya rubbed her beck. She always had to crane it to look up at Zig. "And I'll be eating, so I can't try your gross pancakes."

Zig took a breath, glaring at her. "Have fun with your rich boyfriend."

Maya crossed her arms. "Do you have a problem?"

"No, nothing. Just…you really believe his innocent act?"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Innocent act? I wasn't aware my boyfriend even _was _innocent."

"He's bad news. Trust me."

Maya stepped closed to him, crossing her arms, "Funny, he said the same thing about you."

Zig pursed his lips. "How do you love him? He's not even your type."

"What?"

"It's true" Zig stated, flatly. "He's completely pretentious and snobby."

"He is not!"

Zig scoffed. "Oh right, he's perfect. Can't do anything wrong in your eyes. Way better than me, with his money and his expensive car and inground pool."

"Zig, I don't like Miles because of his _car. _You really think I judge on that?"

Zig swallowed. "Well…no. But I get it, he's better than me. He could take you anywhere and buy you anything you want."

Maya laughed, incredulously. "I would still love him even if he was dirt poor and we hung out in his basement every weekend!"

"He will never understand being poor" Zig shot back, bitterly. "Ever. His life is perfect, everything is handed to him on a silver platter."

Maya's mouth fell open, as she let out a laugh. "Wow…that is so ignorant. He has problems too, Zig. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late."

She quickly walked away, and out the door.

Maya's mom was driving her to The Dot. Unluckily, Katie usually drove Maya to meet up with Miles. If Maya asked her mom to meet him too often, she would start to get suspicious.

"So who are you meeting exactly?" Mrs. Matlin was asking.

Maya glanced at her from the passenger seat, fiddling with her guitar necklace. "I'm meeting with Miles. You should know him, he's my friend. He's been over before."

"Oh." The tone in her mother's voice was disapproving.

Maya huffed. "You always have a problem with all of my friends!"

"I didn't have a problem with Tori."

"_No one _has a problem with Tori." Maya glared at her mother. "What's so wrong with Miles? You don't even know him."

Mrs. Matlin frowned. "No, but Zig was telling me about him."

Maya looked at her, uneasily. "Zig was? When?"

"When we were talking the other day."

Maya groaned. "Don't listen to anything he said, Zig hates Miles!"

"So Miles _didn't _burn down a school?" Mrs. Matlin questioned.

Maya hesitated. "Well…yeah. He did, but he's not like that, really."

Mrs. Matlin sighed. "Okay." She paused. "I'm going to have to go food shopping again. Hopefully Zig has enough to eat in the meantime."

Maya scoffed, knowing full well Zig wouldn't even be in the house that morning. He usually went out to do…well, whatever it was he did.

Maya was dropped off at The Dot with the usual "have fun, don't be dumb" speech.

As Maya entered, she saw Miles at the front counter, probably looking at the menu. She giggled and snuck up behind him telling, "bird!"

Miles turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

Maya crossed her arms. "I'm your date, stupid."

Miles feigned confusion. "Oh, I was actually meeting my other girlfriend here. What a coincidence you happened to show up."

Maya gave a dramatic fake-gasp. "Miles Hollingsworth, you two-timing liar!"

"I have no time for you, anyway. I have another girlfriend to attend to" Miles replied, with a half-smile.

Maya giggled. She stepped closer to him, looking up at him sweetly. "Something tells me she's not right for you."

She stood o tiptoe and Miles ducked down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Maya placed her hand on the back of his neck, caressing it as she returned the kiss. They broke apart, gazing onto each other's eyes.

Miles kissed her nose. "Where would you like to sit?" he questioned softly.

Maya reluctantly broke her gaze away from his eyes, scanning the area. Almost every table was full. "Hmm…the one by the window?"

Miles chuckled. "I know you would pick that one."

Maya giggled. "How?"

"Because I know _you, _my little bird."

Maya gave a laugh. "Hey, look on the bright side. If you get too annoying, I could push you out the window."

"You wouldn't" Miles announced, smugly.

"True" Maya fake-sighed. "We're not on the second floor."

Miles' eyes were glinting in amusement. "How thoughtful of you."

"Really?"

Miles shook his head, his hand finding her hair and tugging on a blonde curl. "Not at all. You can't throw me out the window. I'm your ride home."

Maya didn't know he was planning on driving her home, but she wasn't complaining.

Miles led her over to the table, putting his arm protectively around her shoulders. Maya draped hers around his waist. Their height difference didn't permit them to hold each other any other way.

Miles pulled a chair out for Maya and she sighed, breaking away from him. "Miles, did someone break my arms?"

"Of course they didn't. I'd kill them if they did."

"Which means I'm completely capable of pulling out my own chair."

Miles shrugged, before pushing her down into the chair.

Maya's mouth fell open. "Hey!" She made sure to aim a hit at him before he sat down.

"Sorry, my hand slipped" Miles announced, tilting his head up and staring at her.

Maya wasn't going to let him win. She kicked him under the table, smirking sweetly. "Sorry, my foot slipped!"

Miles looked surprised, and a little impressed. He quickly recovered from this, leaning across the table to stroke her face.

His hand cupped her jaw as his thumb rubbed her lower lip. His lips were inches from hers, his hot breath fanning her face, heightening her excitement.

Miles stared down at her and Maya shivered slightly. He gripped her face, kissing her deeply. His lips moved slowly and sensually against hers, tilting her head slightly.

Miles bit down hard on her pink bottom lip, causing Maya to whimper in pain and pleasure, surprise crossing her face.

Miles pulled back. "Sorry, my mouth slipped" he breathed against her lips.

Maya gave an involuntary whimper, wanting more of him. His lips were hovering right over hers, close enough to kiss.

"You must be really clumsy then" Maya whispered back, wanting nothing more to crush her lips to his, wondering why he had to be so damn attractive.

A moment later, she pulled away, not giving him the satisfaction.

Maya bit her lip, watching him sit back and look smugly at her. He knew exactly what she wanted, and she knew full well she wasn't going to get it. Both were too stubborn.

Maya adjusted her glasses, blinking. "Fine, you win." She muttered.

"What was that?"

Maya gritted her teeth. "You win. Happy?"

"Extremely" Miles continued to watch her. He fell silent, something he usually did when he was thinking.

After a moment, he spoke. "I'm sorry for ruining your first formal. I really did want to give you the best night ever."

Maya gave him a smile, before looking down. "Well, I did have fun before the rubber room kids showed up" she paused. "Besides, I ended up finding a dress after all!"

Miles chuckled. "If worse came to worse, you would have worn your hot dog costume."

Maya laughed, sitting up. "Hey, you can't talk, French fries!"

Miles looked down, and smiled. "While I wouldn't have minded a hot dog costume, I think I prefer the dress."

Maya bit a red-polished nail, nervously. "Um, what did you think of it?"

Miles' eyes darkened. "Well, it made your-"

A waiter appeared, and Miles cleared his throat. "Um, made your…eyes look…luminous."

Maya's face turned pink, knowing full well that wasn't what Miles was going o say.

As the waiter passed, Miles looked back at Maya, who turned even pinker. "Let's just say it enhanced your body…"

Maya shook her head. "I didn't even question it. Imogen gave it to me two hours before the formal. I grabbed it without even looking at it."

She glanced around. "Should I order up there?"

Miles chuckled. "I don't know. You might trip and fall."

Maya shook her head. "What do you want?"

"A coffee."

"Do you want any of that fancy shmancy stuff that Zoe gets on hers?" Maya asked in amusement.

"Whatever you mean by that, no" Miles replied.

Maya giggled at his response, before getting up to go order.

She walked up to the counter, checking the menu. She adjusted her glasses, standing on tiptoe and leaning so she could see better.

Playing with her guitar necklace, she went through the smoothie flavors before deciding on a strawberry one.

When she returned to the table, Miles gave her a smile. "Manage not to fall?"

Maya hit him, giggling slightly. "Shut up! I walked perfectly fine!"

"Sure you did, cute stuff."

Maya looked down shyly. "Although that's not saying much. I'm in flats."

Miles took a breath. "Maya, can I ask you something?"

He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Maya nervously nodded. "Okay…but if you're proposing, I'm going to have to decline!"

Miles chuckled slightly, almost looking nervous. "I'm not. Uh…well, this summer, my parents kind of want me out of the house."

Maya squeezed his hand back. "They do?"

"Yeah" Miles ducked his head down. "And since I can basically do whatever I want, I was thinking of going to Paris."

Maya lit up, her eyes widening. "Paris? You're actually…wow…" she trailed off in shock.

Maya frowned slightly. "But I'll miss you! I won't see you all summer then."

Miles chuckled. "Well, that's where you're wrong. Yes, I want to go to Paris. But I want you to come with me."

Maya was silent for a moment, letting this sink in. "Me…come with you to Paris? Miles, that's crazy. What about your parents?"

"Like I said, they don't care as long as I'm out of the house."

Maya bit her lip. "What about mine?"

Miles shrugged. "You have that band camp thing this summer, correct?"

Maya's lips curled upwards. "And I can tell my parents I'm going to that. Smart."

Maya nervously looked down.

Miles brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it. "Is there a problem?"

Maya looked back at him. "Um, well…where would we stay?"

"We could get a hotel."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Just the two of us."

They exchanged a look and Maya laughed nervously. Miles also looked a bit nervous, as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"W-would we sleep together?" Maya's eyes met his.

"Of course." Miles paused. "I wouldn't pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for."

Maya's face broke into a grin. "Then how can I say no?"

Miles cupped her face, kissing her. "I was hoping you would say yes. Going on my own wouldn't be nearly as enjoyable."

Maya happily grabbed her napkin, and started to fold it into a hat. She placed it on her head, proudly.

Miles chuckled. "What in the world is on your head?"

"A napkin hat! It's a napkin, but it totally works just as good as a hat."

Of course the waiter chose that exact moment to arrive with their drinks. He coughed awkwardly, giving Maya a frightened look.

Maya quickly grabbed the "napkin hat" off her head.

"Sorry!" she laughed, looking at the waiter. "It's a napkin hat!"

The waiter placed his drinks on the table. "Right…"

As he left, Miles shook his head. "Maya Matlin, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm…lock me in a bird cage and never let me out?"

Maya grabbed her smoothie, as Miles took his coffee.

As she sipped, Maya was still grinning stupidly. "Ohmygosh…Paris! We're actually going to Paris! Again! This is so cool!"

She broke off, looking at Miles, embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm such a nerd."

Miles shook his head. "I'm glad this time we'll be together. And don't ever think I'm pressuring you. I won't try anything, I swear."

"Miles, relax."

Miles' eyes widened sincerely. "No, I mean it. Don't ever feel pressured. When you're ready, you're ready."

Maya's hand crept up his arm to play with his shirt collar. "Who said I didn't want to do anything?" she whispered. She gave him a lustful look.

Miles seemed caught off guard. "What?"

Maya's hand brushed against his neck, rubbing the fabric of his shirt between her fingers. She leaned up to kiss his jaw, her lips finding his ear "We'd be sharing the same room, right?"

Miles nodded, as she kissed from his ear down to his jaw, before finding his neck.

Miles looked around. "Maya…someone could see…"

"So?" Maya started sucking on his skin, and he groaned slightly. "Don't…"

Maya scooted closer to him, abandoning her smoothie. She trailed kisses all around his neck, stopping to slowly suck on his sensitive skin.

Miles moaned softly. "Maya, don't…"

Maya's leg brushed against his, as she nipped his skin. She looked up innocently, her swollen lips curving upwards, smiling almost seductively.

Miles swallowed, not seeming to believe her boldness.

Maya was whispering into his ear again. "If we shared a room, that would mean we'd share a bed."

She nibbled on his ear a little bit, and Miles let out a groan, not able to hold it in.

Maya giggled into his ear. "Which means we'd probably be sharing a shower…"

Miles was moaning softly at her words, his hand on the small of her back. "Fuck Maya…"

He had never cursed at her before, but in this case, Maya didn't mind. In fact, it seemed to encourage her as she continued to whisper dirty things into his ear.

"You…have to stop…" breathed Miles.

"Why?" Maya murmured, her lips finding his neck.

"Because I'm about two seconds away from ripping this dress off, and having my way with you."

Maya drew back, smiling. "But you can't! We're in public!"

Miles looked frustrated. He bit his lip hard, as his eyes traveled down her body longingly.

Maya continued to kiss his neck, nibbling on his skin and making her way down to his collarbone. She saw Miles gripping the table hard. Maya ducked her head down and stopped, her lips centimeters from his skin.

Miles let out a frustrated moan. "Maya…"

Knowing what he wanted, Maya drew back. "I think I'm just going to leave you like that!"

Miles looked taken aback. "What?"

Maya smiled mischievously. "I'm teaching you a lesson, Miles. You're not the only one who's mouth slipped."

Miles shook his head. "That's not fair. You can't torture me like that."

"Why? You do it to me!"

"Not in public!" Miles bit his lip again, causing Maya to giggle. "Well I guess you're just going to have to deal with that, Miles!"

Miles took a breath. He reached over to sip his coffee. "You are not to be underestimated."

"That, my lovely flake, is correct."


	20. Chapter 20

That morning, Maya work up peacefully, glancing at her clock. It was 7 AM. She sighed, shaking her head. She could never get up earlier for school, even if she set an alarm. The Matlins liked their sleep.

Katie had been the same way. On the weekends, if someone even talked to her before 12 noon, she could find a valid reason to punch them in the face.

Maya sat up in bed, smiling as she remembered her date she had last night. It really had been special.

She opened up her laptop, and to her surprise, her facerange profile was lit up, saying "_Videochat request from Tori Santamaria"_

Maya was surprised. Tori tried to contact Maya as much as possible, but sadly, that wasn't very often. She always seemed very busy. Tori made sure to visit a couple times a year, but that was about it.

She quickly accepted the chat request, watching happily as her old best friend's face appeared on the screen. Tori looked almost the same as she had when Maya last saw her, besides the fact that her hair was currently long and sleek instead of curly, and her tan was more prominent.

Tori's face lit up and she grinned widely, showing her perfect teeth. "Maya! Omg hi! I haven't seen you in forever! I really tried to chat with you before, I'm really sorry I can't always keep in touch. I'm super busy. But seriously, you look so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you!" Maya paused. "Wait, so you're saying I wasn't before?"

"No, or course you did!" Tori cried. "But you're not wearing glasses! And your hair is actually done…look at it, it's done! Are those heels I see on your table?"

Maya looked over at her end table, her eyes falling on the heels. "Trust me, I _never _wear those. And about my hair, I followed that insane hair regime you put me on."

Tori suddenly looked stern. "You've been following it weekly, right?"

Maya laughed. "Of course! Calm down, you bamboozle!"

Tori frowned. "What is a bamboozle?"

"Who knows? I made it up."

Tori swept her hair over her shoulder. "So, what have I missed? What's been happening at Degrassi?"

Maya giggled. "What would you do if I said I was friends with Zoe Rivas?"

Tori scoffed. "I'd say you're a little liar!"

Silence.

Tori gasped. "Wait. Ohmygosh. Maya. You're friends with…ohmygosh…" Tori broke off, fanning herself.

Maya smiled. "Yup!"

"I can't right now! Eeee, _Zoe Rivas_!" Tori trilled. "What's she like? Is she totally chill? Down to earth? Classy? Mean? Nice?"

Maya hesitated. "She's a lot nicer than Gatsby Garcia. She loves gossiping and she's like obsessed with Paris. But I wouldn't get on her bad side though, she knows exactly how to ruin each and every person's life."

Tori squealed. "I knew I liked her!" She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why are you wearing a dress to bed?"

Maya laughed, embarrassed. "Oh. Um. Well, I was kind of on a date last night."

"Woah, hot goss alert!" Tori announced, clapping her hands. "With who? Wait…let me guess. Zig?"

Maya laughed. "Zig? That's ridiculous."

"So who?" Tori looked at her expectantly.

Maya blushed, knowing Tori would keep pestering her anyway. "Um, well do you remember Miles Hollingsworth? The guy I told you about that I met at the concert?"

"From Paris?" Tori questioned. "That insanely flirty rich one?"

"That's him."

Tori smirked. "Ha. I TOLD you that you two liked each other! The tension between you two, gosh! I never bought the whole hate thing."

"Of, I definently hated him" Maya replied.

"Did not, it was a cover up!"

"It was not!"

"Cover up, cover up!" Tori sang. She paused. "Wait, is Miles the one with you on your profile pic?"

"…Possibly."

That was all Tori needed to hear. She was already scanning her laptop. "Ooh Maya, he's so classy! And cute!"

Maya frowned. "He is not!"

There was a paused.

"Well, he is…but you're not allowed to think that!"

Tori giggled, clapping her hand over her mouth.

There was a banging from the kitchen.

Maya gritted her teeth. "Zig, you drink out of that water pitcher one more time, and I'm throwing your damn guitar down the stairs!"

Tori looked interested. "Zig is here?"

Maya sighed. "Unfortunately yes."

"…Why is that unfortunate?"

"Because he lives at my house."

Tori's eyes widened. "Zig? _Zig Novak _loves at your house? Hot gossip!"

Maya groaned. "Please do not, Tor. His mom kicked him out of the house, I couldn't say no."

Tori frowned, looking puzzled. "That doesn't sound like Mrs. Novak."

"I know. And the worst part is, I think he might like me."

Tori's expression didn't change. "Oh, he does."

"What? How do you know? You're in Mexico!"

"Because Maya! He has for a long time!"

"A long time? He liked me for like, two seconds during the Miss Millennial Pageant."

"Plus before he and I got back together!" Tori reminded her.

Maya frowned. "Fine. That adds to approximately four seconds."

Tori suddenly squealed out of the blue. "The Miss Millennial pageant! Yay!"

Maya looked at her, and Tori sighed.

"Sorry, off topic. But it was totally obvious!"

Maya chewed a nail. "It was?"

"Tors. He's been shooting longing stares in your direction since freshman orientation."

Maya's stomach sank. "Great. Perfect." She tried to change the subject. "So, what have you been up to?"

Tori's face broke out into a wide grin. "I've been having so much fun here! You totally have to come visit sometime, my house is gorg!"

Maya giggled. "No, I'd probably trash it on accident!"

"You're probably right!" Tori laughed, cheerfully. "Plus, I went on another juice cleanse and dropped that extra three pounds."

Maya snorted. "You say that like you were bordering obesity."

"Three pounds is serious business, Maya!" Tori cried, shrilly. "No one wants thunder thighs!"

"Okay _Tristan_."

"It's true!"

"But you don't even HAVE thunder thighs"

"That's because you're tiny! And taller than me, I'm a midget." Tori paused for a moment. "You look, like, totally great though! Back up, I want to see you."

"Checking for thunder thighs?" Maya joked, scooting back in her bed.

"Ooh!" Tori trilled. "Looks like little chicken cutlet's got a little going on up there!"

Maya frowned. "What?"

"Your chest. It's not quite completely flat anymore."

Maya scowled. "You never said it was flat in the past!"

Tori cleared her throat. "Um. Well. Oh."

Maya's mouth fell open. "Wait, you still think it's flat now!"

"Not flat! Just…small!" Tori said, lightly. "Besides, you tots look good. Obviously nowhere _near _my chest, but hey, you can dream!"

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"Look on the bright side!" Tori joked. "Cam wouldn't have minded!"

Maya fell silent.

Tori immediately looked down. "Sorry! Sorry…crap…I'm sorry. I'm stupid. I was just-"

"It's fine, you're not stupid" Maya interrupted. "Really. But…why would ha have liked it?"

Tori giggled. "Well, didn't he tell you he preferred a smaller chest?"

"He didn't directly go out and say it!" Maya protested. "He told me once when those jocks were calling me flat, that he likes pancakes."

"Well yeah, the ones attached to your chest!"

Maya glared, as Tori giggled at her. Tori suddenly turned to the right, frowning. She turned back. "Oh Maya, I'm sorry! I have to go! My parents need me!"

Maya sighed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too!" Tori's eyes widened earnestly.. "Even though we won't be seeing each other, we'll still be best friends. Don't worry."

Maya smiled. "That won't change, trust me."

Tori laughed. "Say hi to Tris and Zig for me!"

"I will. See you, Tori."

"Bye Maya! Good luck with everything! Have fun at Degrassi!" Tori's grinning face disappeared from her laptop.

Maya sighed, closing the laptop and feeling weak. She was barely able to keep it together talking about Cam for two minutes. Her lip trembled and she took a shuddering breath, but she wouldn't cry. She couldn't.

Maya got out of bed, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Cam no longer haunted her dreams. She could pretend like everything was alright, that nothing ever happened and she was fine. But every couple weeks, she would break down and cry until her sides were aching, missing him. She could never fully be free of the pain he had caused her by leaving.

Maya barely had time to throw on her clothes and eat, before grabbing her mom's keys and entering the van.

Zig joined her in the van, as they waited for Mrs. Matlin to enter.

Maya crossed her arms, confused. "What took you so long? I thought guys took like, two minutes to get ready."

Zig didn't meet her eyes. "I just…had to take care of some things" he muttered.

Maya frowned. She knew Zig, and was almost positive he was lying. "What were you doing, debating over which black shirt you should wear today?"

Zig looked embarrassed, his eyes flickering up to meet hers. "If I could afford more clothes, I'd buy them."

Maya was silent, as she looked down. "Sorry. Now I just feel mean" she joked.

"It's okay. I'm used to being poor" Zig shrugged, looking depressed.

Maya thought for a moment, before opening her backpack. "I know what will cheer you up!"

Zig still looked upset. "A credit card?"

"No…" Maya tugged out a pack of gushers. "Fruity gushers!"

Zig gave a half-smile. "I don't want to eat your lunch."

"It's fine! Besides, you already drank all my milk up."

Zig smiled. He looked at her a moment, his eyes meeting hers.

Maya threw the gushers at him. "I want to see you eating these, or else I'm exploding them in your backpack."

Zig laughed slightly. "I'll eat them when I'm cutting remedial."

"Um, no" Maya announced sternly. "I'd better see you there first period!"

"Why? Would you miss me?"

Maya was taken aback. "Um. Well, yeah. I guess. Besides, no one cuts remedial. The reason you get in there is from cutting."

Zig was silent. He sat forward looking pained.

"What's wrong?" Maya patted his shoulder mockingly. "Is it cramps, Zig?"

Zig glared. "Why do you seem convinced that I get a period?"

Maya shrugged, giggling. "You tell me, you're the one who chomped down all the Midol."

"I was not, you liar" Zig raised his eyebrows. "Besides, you're the one one leaving her clothes all over the house. How are things up there, 34a?"

Blushing, Maya threw her backpack at his head.

"Relax, it's not like I can't see you" Zig announced, grabbing the backpack.

Maya crossed her arms. "Look at my chest, and you're going out the window."

Mrs. Matlin dropped Maya and Zig off at Degrassi.

As Zig started to walk off, Maya grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Zig stopped, looking down at her. "Yeah?"

"Tori says hi. We videochatted this morning."

Zig blinked. "Tori?"

"Tori Santamaria. Pageant girl. Moved to Mexico. You dated her for a year."

Zig smirked. "I know who she is. Tell her I miss her."

As they entered Degrassi, Maya spotted Miles standing by a commons bench. "Sorry Zig, I have to go!"

She quickly made her way over to her boyfriend, running up to him. "Hey Miles!"

Miles gave her a smile, as she hugged him. He put his arms around her and lifted her up slightly. "Hey yourself."

As he put her down, Maya grabbed the sides of his face, to pull him down for a long kiss. They both got lost in each other, deepening the kiss.

Miles was holding her back and stroking her lightly, as Maya's hands cupped his jaw, guiding him even closer to her.

They both pulled away simultaneously, breathing heavily.

Miles' green eyes were glinting down at her. "Please feel free to greet me like that anytime you want."

Maya giggled. "Maybe I will."

She pulled away from him, suddenly self-conscious. "Wait, but we're in public!"

Miles chuckled. "Maya, you're so innocent…"

Maya giggled. "Maybe."

Miles looked down at her. "Do you want to come over after school to study?"

Maya nodded. "Sure. But won't your parents hate that and glare at me the whole time?"

"They won't be home."

Maya smiled. "Good."

The bell rang, and they both groaned.

"I have to get to the rubber room" Maya announced. She moved to kiss Miles, before quickly running off.

That night, Maya had successfully convinced her mother to let her go study with Miles. She was sure "studying" wasn't what Miles had in mind, but Mrs. Matlin didn't know that.

When Miles opened the door, he spotted Mrs. Matlin driving off. "Is that your mom?"

Maya nodded. "Believe it or not, she didn't honk the horn or do anything embarrassing."

Miles chuckled, before pulling her down into a deep kiss.

Maya pulled away, blushing. "Miles! We are in public."

"And? You didn't have a problem with it last night when you were all over my neck."

Maya's cheeks turned pink, but she raised an eyebrow looking up at him. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his jaw, holding his neck. "You didn't seem to mind. I remember you wanting more."

"What about you?" Miles murmured. "I could have you on your knees, begging and whining for more."

They stared at each other, before crushing their lips together.

Miles quickly shut his door, pulling Maya inside. Miles hoisted her up and pushed her against the wall.

Maya's legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, pulling closer to him.

Maya's hands were freely roaming his hair, as he rubbed her waist, his hands roaming her sides. She tugged slightly on his hair, causing him to moan into the kiss.

Maya bit down slowly on his lip, sucking it for a moment.

Miles pulled away, his eyes glinting.

"Sorry" Maya gave an innocent smirk. "My mouth slipped!"

"Little devil" Miles murmured, his eyes darkening. His lips found her jaw, leaving kisses all around it. His lips slowly moved down to her neck.

Maya bit her lip. Miles knew she was holding in her moans. He kissed and nipped her skin, until finding her sweet spot.

He sucked on the spot under her jaw. Maya gasped, arching her back and pushing her chest into his. "Mmmmmyesss…."

Smirking, Miles continued to suck on the spot, biting down roughly. He was attacking her neck, leaving hot kisses all around her skin before finding her collarbone.

Maya wasn't going to let him win that easily. She slowly moved against his growing erection, wrapping her legs around him tighter.

Miles pulled away in surprise, and Maya took this opportunity to kiss his jaw. She kissed all the way from his jaw to his ear, before nipping it slightly.

Miles groaned, holding her tighter. "Damn it, Maya…"

Maya giggled into his neck. "What? Can't handle it?"

She placed a little bite on his neck, before finding his collarbone, sucking it eagerly. She began to suck a bruise there. Miles moaned softly. "Maya…"

Maya pulled away, her swollen lips curving upwards in triumph. "Does someone want more?"

Miles took a breath, shaking his head. "You are going to pay for this, my little bird."

Maya continued to giggle. "What are you going to do about it?"

Miles responded by tugging her leather jacket off, letting it fall to the ground. Maya shivered. She was only in her thin button-up.

His lips were on her collarbone again, rubbing all around her waist. His hands were groping her all over, sliding up over her stomach to rub her breasts.

Maya couldn't help but let out a little moan. "S-stop…y-you can't win this easy…"

Miles was ripping her shirt open, his hot mouth on her chest. Maya whimpered, her eyes widening as his hands roamed her bare back.

Miles was kissing down to the top of her breast. He bit down, and Maya moaned. "Milesss…"

His hands were cupping her breasts, squeezing hard. Maya had started to whimper, her eyes fluttering. "…oh m-my god…"

His hand found the bottom of her bra, tugging it teasingly. "Have I won yet?"

Maya shook her head, biting her lip.

Miles proceeded to kiss down her exposed breast. His hand worked its way under her bra, teasing her nipples. Maya whimpered, as he rubbed her sensitive nipples around. "Milessss…" she was whining his name. "M-Milesss…"

Miles chuckled. "Poor little Maya can't even contain her moans…"

Maya took a shaky breath. "Okay! Okay, You win. Just please stop, this is driving me crazy!"

Miles was suddenly looking concerned, his eyes meeting hers. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Maya shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Good. I told you I would win."

Maya scowled up at him. She hit him on the arm. "Hey, at least I tried!"

"You did" Miles nodded. "But your attempts were just useless."

Maya raised her eyebrows. "And _your _attempts to study are useless too."

Miles groaned. "Really? That's what you came over for? _Studying?_"

Maya giggled. "No, but that's what my parents think."

Miles chuckled. "I didn't think you were actually serious. Whenever I invited girls over to study-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"…We weren't exactly studying, I'll put it at that."

Maya suddenly became aware of how cold it was. "Hey, could you put me down? I need to get my top."

Miles chuckled. "What if I want to carry you around some more?"

"No Miles, I'm not wearing a shirt!"

His eves traveled down to her chest. "I'm not seeing an issue…"

Maya crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks darkening. "Well I am, you know how cold I always get!"

"But you have me to keep you warm."

"I think I'd prefer a shirt."

Miles put Maya down gently. She quickly grabbed up her shirt. Miles cleared his throat upon seeing it.

Maya quickly looked to realize it was a bit ripped up. Deciding it wasn't too bad, she slipped it on, buttoning it up. She took his hand in hers, and he led her over to the couch.

Maya sat down, turning to him. "So, how has math been without me?"

Ever since Maya had the rubber room added to her schedule, she had lost the majority of the classes with her friends.

Miles shrugged. "Quieter. Calmer. More peaceful."

Maya crossed her arms.

Miles regarded her, stifling a laugh. "Maya, you can't be scary. You're just too adorable."

"I can too! I can be very intimidating!"

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Take it from me, you can not."

Maya sighed, her eyes scanning his living room. "Miles what do you _do _here all day?"

"Well, I'm supposed to read, watch the news, check on the stocks-"

Maya laughed. "No, I know what you're supposed to do. But what do you actually do?"

Miles shook his head. "Well when my parents leave, Frankie, Hunter and I do different things. Sometimes we'll throw parties, or play video games, or crank up the music really loudly."

"So basically all the things you can't do when they're home?"

Miles nodded. "So tell me, if you claim you're a bird, why didn't you fly here?"

Maya laughed. "I was saving my energy, my wings are sore."

"But why don't you live in a nest?"

"I'm allergic to pollen."

"Why don't you eat twigs and berries?"

"Miles, who do you know who would want to eat a twig?"

Miles shook his head. "Wow. You really have this whole bird thing planned out."

"That is correct, my lovely flake!"

Maya shivered, wrapping her arms around her.

Miles took her hand in both of his, rubbing it. "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

Maya smiled, as he brushed his lips across her hand. "Of course I do."

Miles grabbed a nearby blanket, tossing it over the both of them. Maya crawled on top of him, resting her head on his chest, burrowing into him.

Miles was rubbing her back soothingly, as she cuddled closer to him. "You know what, Maya?"

Maya was silent, as he rubbed her back. "What?"

"I don't think my feelings for you will ever fade."

A smile broke out on Maya's face, her cheeks turning pink. "Really?"

"Of course not."

Maya rose up to look at him. "Neither will mine."

She moved so she was hovering over him, staring into his eyes. Her hands slowly moved through his hair, as he held her by her waist.

Miles was staring up at her. He smirked slightly. "Do you want a kiss?"

Maya giggled, nodding. Miles pulled her down for a slow, sweet kiss, moving his lips lovingly against hers.

Maya pulled away, smiling, her eyes shining. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you."

"Neither will I, my little bird." He moved to cup her jaw, stroking her skin. His knuckle brushed affectionately across her nose, causing her to giggle again.

She pecked him on the lips, before settling back down into his warm chest.

Her mind suddenly flashed back to a time not that long ago, when she had been lying against a different person's chest.

Maya blinked, taking a breath. No. She couldn't think of Cam. Not now.

She tried to push him out of her mind, but suddenly memories were flooding back to her. Hoot. Spirit day. Green bandanas. Her cello audition.

Maya blinked rapidly, but Miles didn't seem to notice.

Maya's mind kept flashing back, memories coming back to her that she couldn't even control.

Sharing her first kiss with Cam in her living room.

That time Katie had chaperoned the two on a date, and they had hidden from her inside the photo booth.

After the battle of the bands, when they had kissed and made up and Cam had _promised _he wasn't letting her go.

Her taking her shirt off and crash-landing onto the floor of his billet home.

Singing karaoke to "I believe in a thing called love" while Little Miss Steaks danced and cheered them on…

Tears were falling from Maya's eyes. She couldn't see clearly, Cam flooding her vision.

Miles had sat up slightly. "Maya. Maya, what's wrong?"

Tears continued to fall from Maya's eyes, as she took deep shuddering breaths. Her lip trembled. "N-nothing."

Miles looked at her seriously. "This isn't nothing. I want you to tell me what's going on."

Maya stared at him for a long time. She opened her mouth, hesitating, Cam's name on the tip of her tongue.

However, Maya just shook her head. "I'm sorry. I c-can't."

Completely confused, Miles watched her sink back down into his chest, and start to cry.

As she let her tears and her grief out, all he could do was hold her, and wait for it to be over.


End file.
